Mon démon
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Suite à la perte de sa meilleure amie, Lavi vend son âme à un démon pour la venger. Mais avec sa vie de couple, les choses se compliquent.
1. Chapitre 1

Nouvelle fic ! Enfin me direz-vous =P

Pour ceux qui connaissent, ce fic vous fera très très certainement penser à Kuroshitsuji, et vous aurez raison de penser à ça. Cependant, ne croyez pas que c'est du copié collé, parce qu'il n'y a pas de dieu de la mort et la fin est totalement différente.

Bref, sinon, la fic comporte 24 chapitres. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Quelques semaines après la mort d'Anita, sa meilleure amie. Lavi est seul devant le cercueil, pleurant. C'est la veille des obsèques.

La police ne trouve rien sur le meurtrier désormais

Quelqu'un entre, s'approche de Lavi par derrière.

Lavi (n'y fait pas attention, trop pris dans le chagrin)

Yû (l'observe, sourire aux lèvres) : Le monde est vraiment injuste...

Lavi : ... O-oui... (lève la tête vers lui) ... vous êtes qui ?

Yû : quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à la venger...

Lavi : Vraiment ?

Yû : Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller ?

Lavi : jusqu'à donner tout ce que j'ai de plus cher !

Yû (sourit) : Ce que je veux... c'est ton âme...

Lavi : ... hein ?

Yû : En échange, jusqu'à ce que ta vengeance soit accomplit, je serais ton serviteur.

Lavi : ... et après... tu voudrais... mon âme ?

Yû : Oui...

Lavi : ... (réfléchit quelques temps puis...) d'accord...

Yû (sort quelques papiers de son manteau) : signe-les.

Lavi (les prend et commence à lire)

Yû : ... u_u (attend)

Lavi (les signe)

Yû (s'incline devant Lavi) : Désormais, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez accomplie votre vengeance, je vous obéirais, maître.

Lavi : ... O.o vous êtes quand même un peu bizarre...

Yû (range les papiers signés) : Je suis un démon... rien de plus.

Lavi : quoi ? O.O

Yû : Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Enfin... pas jusqu'à ce que l'assassin ne meurt...

Lavi : ... ah... (fait oui de la tête)

Yû : Quels sont vos ordres ?

Lavi : euh... bah... pour le moment... je sais pas...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... essaye de trouver des infos sur les meurtriers... si tu y arrive...

Yû (s'incline et tourne les talons)

Lavi (le regarde partir)

Yû (sort de la salle)

Lavi : ...

Son portable sonne. C'est Tyki.

Lavi (décroche sans regarder qui c'est) : Allo ?

Tyki : Lavi, c'est moi.

Lavi : Ah, salut...

Tyki : ça va ? je suis passé chez toi, tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais sorti.

Lavi : oui... je... je suis à l'église...

Tyki : écoute... il faut que tu arrives à te changer les idées... ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?

Lavi : oui, je veux bien, merci

Tyki : Je vais venir te chercher.

Lavi : D'accord, je t'attends devant

Tyki : A tout à l'heure. (raccroche)

Lavi (range son portable et sort)

Tyki (arrive, l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki : Aller viens. (lui prend la main, l'emmène dans un bar)

Lavi (le suit)

Au bar, ils prennent à boire. La pluie commence à tomber, et pas qu'un peu.

Tyki : pfff, quel temps pourri u_u

Lavi : oui, c'est vrai...

Tyki : tu vas bientôt reprendre les cours ?

Lavi : oui, dans une semaine -_-"

Tyki : fais pas cette tête (lui caresse la joue) tu ne penseras plus à Anita comme ça.

Lavi : J'y penserais moins (prend sa main et fait un petit sourire)

La pluie devient de plus en plus forte.

Lavi (regarde le temps)

Yû (fait irruption dans le bar, trempé)

Lavi (le regarde surpris)

Tyki (voyant l'air de Lavi) : tu le connais ?

Lavi : euh... oui... c'est... un ami de fac…

Tyki : Ah.

Yû (va à l'autre bout du bar, prend une bière, attend que Lavi ne soit plus avec Tyki)

Lavi : je pensais pas le voir ici ^^" ... je reviens (va au toilette)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (va aux toilettes, se regarde quelques secondes dans le miroir)

Yû (le rejoint)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : u_u

Lavi : O.o ...

Yû : Vous ne dites rien, il y a un problème ?

Lavi : non aucun... mais... tu es sur d'être un démon ?

Yû : Pourquoi cette question ?

Lavi : ça existe pas u_u"

Yû : certains humains y croient... d'autres non.

Lavi : Hm... En faite, tu es fou allié, c'est ça ? Échappé d'un asile ? (fait un petit bond en arrière)

Yû : Fou ? Peut-être. x) Mais je ne suis pas humain, je peux vous le garantir.

Lavi : et tu peux me le prouver au moins ?

Yû : Bien sûr. (prend un couteau étant à sa ceinture, s'entaille la main avec)

Lavi : O.O

Un peu de sang coule. Yû le lèche, histoire de rendre la plaie visible, puis montre la main à Lavi. La plaie a déjà disparut.

Lavi (attrape sa main) : waah...

Yû : Convaincu ?

Lavi : ouais...

Yû (range son couteau)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Vous attendez certainement mon rapport ?

Lavi : déjà ?

Yû : Chaque chose en son temps... je me suis contenté de chercher des informations sur la victime.

Lavi : Anita ?

Yû : Oui. Jeune fille brillante, issue d'une riche famille... c'est probablement la raison qui fait qu'elle a été assassinée.

Lavi : ah d'accord... euh... j-je vais pas non plus m'éterniser là...

Yû : Bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations. Où dois-je vous retrouver ?

Lavi : me retrouver... bah... ça dépend d'où je suis quand tu veux me retrouver

Yû : C'est vous le maître.

Lavi : ... on va échanger nos numéros alors... et je vais te donner mon adresse...

Yû : Nos numéros ? je n'ai pas de portable u_u

Lavi : -.- vraiment ?

Yû : je viens pas de ce monde u_u

Lavi (lève les yeux au ciel, sort un papier et écrit l'adresse de son appartement et de sa fac) : voila...

Yû : Bien.

Lavi : Hm... À plus... (sort des toilettes et rejoint Tyki)

Yû (disparait)

Tyki : T'en a mis du temps

Lavi : ah u_u""

Tyki : Si tu veux être seul, dis-le. Je comprendrais.

Lavi : Non, reste avec moi.

Tyki (lui prend la main)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (lui caresse la joue puis l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (répond doucement au baiser, entrouvre les lèvres)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (suçote la langue puis ses lèvres)

Tyki (attrape sa nuque)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki : Je t'aime mon cœur.

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi (rougit et cache son visage dans son cou)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (profite de l'étreinte)

Un peu plus tard, la pluie s'est calmée.

Tyki : Je te ramène chez toi ?

Lavi : oui ^^

Tyki (raccompagne Lavi chez lui)

Lavi (à la porte d'entrer, l'embrasse chastement) : Merci.

Tyki : On se voit demain ? (l'enterrement)

Lavi : Oui.

Tyki (le réembrasse, et s'en va)

Lavi (rentre dans l'appart, ferme à clé derrière lui, va se prendre un bain, puis il sort du bain, s'enroule une serviette à sa taille et va dans sa chambre) : ... (écarquille les yeux, rougissant)

Yû : Bonsoir maître.

Lavi (retourne vite à la salle de bain, rouge)

Yû : u_u" (la gêne, réaction humaine, il connait pas)

Lavi (revient en peignoir) : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yû : Vous m'avez donné votre adresse, alors je suis venu.

Lavi : oui mais ... dans ma chambre !

Yû : Si c'était interdit, il fallait le dire.

Lavi : tu aurais pu au moins prévenir que tu étais là….

Yû (s'incline) : Veuillez m'excuser.

Lavi : ... euh... c-c'est pas grave...

Yû (se redresse)

Lavi : Aller... sort, il faut que je m'habille... un minimum...

Yû (sort)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement et se rhabille rapidement)

Yû (attend patiemment dans le couloir)

Lavi (une fois habillé et assis dans son lit) : c'est bon...

Yû (rentre)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose ? Une tisane peut-être ?

Lavi : hm... d'accord.

Yû (va à la cuisine, lui préparer une tisane)

Lavi (attend dans sa chambre)

Yû (revient, portant un plateau avec la tisane, la lui donne)

Lavi (la prend) : Merci.

Yû (se recule, attend)

Lavi (la boit silencieusement)

Yû (attend toujours)

Lavi (repose la tasse vide)

Yû (la prend, va faire la vaisselle)

Lavi (s'allonge)

Yû (revient) : Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Lavi : Non, c'est bon merci.

Yû : Dans ce cas. Bonne nuit. (s'incline, et disparait)

Lavi : Hm... (s'endort après quelques minutes)

Le lendemain matin.

Yû (prépare le p'tit dej de Lavi)

Lavi (est réveillé par l'odeur, se lève et va à la cuisine)

Yû (l'accueille poliment, lui sert son p'tit dej) [des pancakes miam]

Lavi : ah... m-m-merci

Yû (sourit, puis commence la vaisselle pendant que Lavi mange)

Lavi (mange puis va se préparer)

Yû (après la vaisselle) : désirez-vous de l'aide ?

Lavi : pour ? O.o

Yû : Ce que vous voulez u_u

Lavi : euh... non u_u" c'est bon, je vais me laver.

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi (une fois dans la salle de bain, prend une douche)

Yû (attend, feuilletant les journaux) [les articles sur le meurtre]

Lavi (revient, prêt)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (un peu gêné, détourne le regard)

Yû : Il y a un problème ?

Lavi : non...

Yû : Hm. (continue de lire un article)

Lavi (finit de se préparer et va à l'enterrement)

Yû (l'accompagne)

Lavi (rejoint Tyki)

Tyki (embrasse Lavi, puis à Yû) : Vous étiez un ami d'Anita aussi ?

Lavi : O.O (regarde Yû)

Yû : Je la connaissais bien, oui.

Lavi (rassuré, soupire et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Tyki)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (part vadrouiller un peu plus loin)

Lavi (reste contre Tyki)

Durant l'enterrement, la famille parle, évoquant les souvenirs, etc... Le cercueil est emmené au cimetière.

Lavi (essaye de ne pas pleurer)

Tyki (serre sa main)

Lavi (la serre un peu aussi)

Une fois le cercueil enterré, les gens repartent.

Lavi (prend Tyki contre lui)

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son torse et pleure)

Tyki (le serre davantage contre lui, lui chuchote des mots réconfortants)

Lavi (se calme peu à peu)

Tyki (lui caresse la joue) : tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe)

Un peu plus tard, Tyki l'amène chez lui.

Lavi (s'assoit sur le canapé)

Tyki : tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Lavi : non, c'est bon

Tyki (s'assoit à côté de lui) : tu veux faire quoi ?

Lavi (hausse les épaules) : ce que tu veux

Tyki : tu veux regarder un film ?

Lavi : oui

Tyki (lui passe le programme télé)

Lavi (regarde le programme)

Tyki (regarde aussi)

Lavi : il ya quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?

Tyki : u_u Pas trop non.

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (embrasse sa mâchoire)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser)

Tyki (quitte les lèvres de Lavi, puis réattaque son cou)

Lavi (gémit légèrement)

Tyki (caresse son dos, et passe ses mains sous sa chemise)

Lavi (frémit et le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Tyki (le rembrasse, déboutonne sa chemise)

Lavi (arrête doucement ses mains)

Tyki (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi : ... Tyki... je suis pas près...

Tyki : Excuse-moi...

Lavi : c'est pas ta faute...

Tyki : T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave.

Lavi (baisse légèrement la tête et se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (l'embrasse sur la tempe, le berce)

Lavi (s'endort contre lui)

Tyki (le porte à sa chambre, le couche et s'endort contre lui)

Lavi (dort paisiblement contre Tyki)

Tyki (se réveille le lendemain, garde Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (se réveille, frotte son visage contre le torse de Tyki) [le pauvre, à force il va finir frustré xD]

Tyki : Bien dormi ?

Lavi : Oui (lui sourit)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (se rapproche de lui, participe au baiser)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Tyki (suçote sa langue)

Lavi (suce ses lèvres)

Tyki (ses mains migrent des hanches jusqu'aux fesses de Lavi)

Lavi (le laisse faire, le cœur battant plus vite)

Tyki (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit, ferme les yeux)

Tyki (caresse sa joue, presse son bassin contre celui de Lavi)

Lavi : Hhh... (rougit fortement)

Tyki : Désolé... (il pense que Lavi est toujours contre, mais que la il dit rien)

Lavi : ... (enfouit son visage dans son cou) pas grave...

Tyki (se lève) : tu veux que je te coule un bain ?

Lavi : Oui, on le prend ensemble ?

Tyki (surpris) : Euh si tu veux. ^^

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki (va couler le bain)

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki (commence à se déshabiller)

Lavi (le regarde et rougit) [premier bain ensemble xD]

Tyki (il ne lui reste que son caleçon) : Tu prends ton bain habillé toi ? x)

Lavi (rougit) : non, non (commence à se déshabiller)

Tyki (rit, enlève son caleçon, et se glisse dans l'eau)

Lavi (rougit encore plus, finit de se déshabiller et le rejoint)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Lavi (rougit davantage)

Tyki (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (frémit doucement)

Tyki (frôle sa verge avec ses bras) [il lui fait un câlin, il a une excuse xD]

Lavi : Hhh... (rougit)

Tyki (lui caresse les joues) : ça va ? Tu es bien rouge.

Lavi : non, non c'est rien

Tyki (lui ébouriffe les cheveux)

Lavi (rit doucement)

Tyki (prend le shampoing, et en verse sur la tête à Lavi)

Lavi : hey ! (empêche le produit d'aller dans ses yeux)

Tyki : Oups. (lui frotte la tête)

Lavi (sourit, le laisse faire)

Tyki (lui rince les cheveux)

Lavi (laisse l'eau couler sur son visage, ferme les yeux)

Tyki (attrape une serviette, et lui sèche les cheveux) [au passage il les emmêle bien aussi x))

Lavi : Hey !

Tyki : x) T'es encore plus mignon quand t'es pas coiffé

Lavi : merci (rougit)

Tyki (l'embrasse) : bon, il va bientôt falloir que j'aille au boulot u_u"

Lavi : D'accord (l'embrasse encore)

Tyki (se lève, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille)

Lavi (le regarde/mate/bave devant son corps)

Tyki (le remarque) : La vue est belle ? Sale pervers ! x)

Lavi (pique un fard) : hein ? M-m-... mais non !

Tyki : Tant que tu regarde que moi, je t'en veux pas. (l'embrasse et sort de la salle de bain, va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller)

Lavi (en profite pour sortir et se sécher, se rhabiller et sortir)

Tyki (est prêt à partir)

Lavi : tu ne peux pas appeler et dire que tu es malade ? (mine de pinpin battu)

Tyki : Si je le fais, le patron va demander un certificat, et mon médecin ne voudra jamais le faire.

Lavi : Bon d'accord (le lâche)

Tyki : Je t'appellerais pendant mes pauses.

Lavi : Oui, a plus

Tyki (l'embrasse, et s'en va)

Lavi (reste quelques minutes dans le hall puis va au salon regarder la télé)

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (apparaît derrière lui)

Lavi (ne l'a pas entendu, ni vu)

Yû (regarde la maison) : Je préfère votre appart u_u

Lavi : AAH ! (fait un bond en avant, rouge, le cœur battant la chamade)

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : TU POURRAIS PREVENIR QUAND TU ARRIVES !

Yû : Excusez-moi.

Lavi (reprend son calme)

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (va près de lui) : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yû : Je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

Lavi : non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici

Yû : Hm. Je trouve rien sur le meurtrier.

Lavi : Ah.

Yû : mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... Puisque je dérange, je repasserais plus tard.

Lavi : attend... quand... quand tu prendras mon âme...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : je vais mourir ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ...

Yû : C'était écris dans le contrat.

Lavi : ... (en état de choque) [il l'a pas lu en entier]

Yû : Une autre question ?

Lavi : c'est possible de tout annuler ?

Yû : Non. Le contrat est signé, c'est trop tard.

Lavi : ...

Yû : u_u La vie est-elle si importante à vos yeux ?

Lavi : Oui, bien sur...

Yû : Le dernier humain que j'ai servi n'était pas comme ça.

Lavi : ... pourquoi tu recherche des âmes ?

Yû : C'est mon travail.

Lavi : ... (s'assoit sur le canapé, tremblant)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (met sa tête entre ses mains)

Yû (s'approche) : Vous disiez que vous donneriez tout pour la venger.

Lavi : je sais...

Yû : Vous le regrettez maintenant ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû : tss.

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans ses mains)

Yû : vous savez... si je ne trouve pas le meurtrier tout de suite, vous vivrez.

Lavi : mais tu vas finir par le trouver

Yû : je suis là pour ça

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ...

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû : Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas de délai

Lavi (le regarde surpris) : ... ç... ça veut dire que tu pourrais... t'arrêter de chercher ? Pendant un temps ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi (se lève) : Pitié, arrête...

Yû (s'incline) : si tel est votre souhait

Lavi (le prend dans ses bras) : merci

Yû (surpris)

Lavi (s'écarte) : excuse-moi

Yû : vous êtes le premier à faire ça

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû : Je suis un démon. Les gens ont peur en général

Lavi : tu n'es pas très effrayant comme ça... sauf quand tu débarque derrière moi sans faire de bruit -/-""

Yû : il faut bien que je me fonde dans la masse

Lavi : les humains sont en général assez bruyants

Yû : Dans la rue, ça se remarque pas

Lavi : hm

Yû : Bref. Combien de temps doit durer ma "pause" ?

Lavi : ... euh... je sais pas...

Yû : u_u

Lavi : une... quarantaine d'année ? ^^'

Yû : Et s'il meurt avant que je le trouve ?

Lavi : Bonne question, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand il meurt avant que tu le trouve ?

Yû : Je serais torturé pour ne pas avoir accompli ma mission, c'est tout u_u (il dit ça de manière très naturelle)

Lavi : O.O

Yû : C'est comme ça chez les démons.

Lavi : et tes papiers ? Si tu les déchire ?

Yû : Je ne les ai plus.

Lavi : -.-"

Yû : Je les ai donnés à mon patron.

Lavi : un patron démon... c'est aussi con qu'un patron humain ?

Yû : Je ne reçois pas de salaire.

Lavi : Alors pourquoi tu travailles ?

Yû : Parce qu'il me le demande. u_u

Lavi : et tu es obligé d'accepter ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : pas cool...

Yû : Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça... y'a plein d'avantages.

Lavi : Ah bon ?

Yû : le principal, l'immortalité.

Lavi : Aaah...

Yû : Enfin... u_u

Lavi : enfin quoi ?

Yû : Vous vous en foutez non ? Les avantages et inconvénients de la vie de démon ne vous concerne pas.

Lavi : c'est vrai mais comme ça, je te connais un peu mieux (lui sourit)

Yû : Hm... mouais...

Lavi : ah d'ailleurs... tu t'appelle comment ?

Yû : Yû Kanda.

Lavi : Ok ^^

Yû : Autre chose ?

Lavi : tu m'espionnes pas quand je suis avec Tyki hein ?

Yû : Je suis arrivé y'a 15minutes u_u

Lavi : hm...

Yû : Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

Lavi : -.- on expose pas sa vie a quelqu'un qu'on connait à peine

Yû : ah...

Lavi : et je n'ai rien à cacher u_u

Yû : De toute façon, j'irai pas crier vos secrets à tout le monde

Lavi : On n'a pas de secrets

Yû : Il ne sait pas pour le contrat

Lavi : ... ah, ce genre de secret là ... mais je peux pas lui dire

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ça va pas ?

Yû : Si. J'attend un ordre u_u

Lavi : -_- bah... sort, va t'amuser, je sais pas...

Yû : u_u" m'amuser ?

Lavi : non, tu n'aime pas ça ?

Yû : Je sais pas, je suis jamais venu pour ça

Lavi : tu t'amuse jamais dans ton monde ?

Yû : non u_u

Lavi : même quand tu étais tout pitit ?

Yû : ê.è ... aucune idée...

Lavi : ah... ça remonte à loin, c'est ça ?

Yû : un peu oui.

Lavi (rit)

Yû : u_u"

Lavi : et ça t'arrive de rire ?

Yû : Non, jamais.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Yû (hausse les épaules) : je ris pas c'est tout

Lavi : c'est physiquement impossible ?

Yû : ... je pense que c'est possible... il me semble avoir vu des démons rire...

Lavi : et si je t'ordonne de rire ?

Yû : ...

Lavi : Rigole !

Yû : u_u

Lavi : Tss -_-

Yû : ...

Lavi : tu veux même pas essayer ?

Yû : Je n'arrive pas à rire u_u

Lavi : et sourire ?

Yû : u_u (sourit)

Lavi : ben, c'est un début u_u

Yû : mouais u_u Bon mon boulot alors ?

Lavi : fais des pompes u_u

Yû : Je parlais pas de ça, mais bon... (fait des pompes avec facilité)

Lavi (le regarde) : tu parlais de quoi ?

Yû : Le contrat

Lavi : Ah…

Yû (continue ses pompes jusqu'à ce que Lavi lui dise d'arrêter)

Lavi (le regarde, s'endort)

Yû : tss (arrête)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (s'en va)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (cherche toujours des infos sur le meurtrier) [tant qu'il le tue pas, il prend pas l'âme de Lavi]

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû (n'est pas là)

Lavi : ... (regarde son portable)

Un appel en absence de Tyki.

Lavi : O.O (le rappelle)

Tyki : Oui ?

Lavi : chui désolé, je me suis endormi T-T

Tyki : C'est pas grave, t'en fait pas.

Lavi : tu es toujours en pause ?

Tyki : Non. u_u"

Lavi : ah désolé je raccroche alors !

Tyki : Je te rappelle tout à l'heure. Je t'aime (raccroche)

Lavi (pose son portable en évidence sur la table et va se chercher un truc à manger dans la cuisine)

Yû (revient plus tard, et pour une fois, frappe à la porte)

Lavi (va lui ouvrir)

Yû (s'incline et rentre)

Lavi (ferme derrière lui et retourne à la cuisine, trébuche et tombe, le visage contre le parquet, gémit longuement)

Yû (s'agenouille près de lui) : Vous n'avez rien ?

Lavi (grogne et se relève, une main sur le visage)

Yû : ... (le regarde)

Lavi (enlève sa main, son nez est rougi parce qu'il a pris tout le choque)

Yû : euh... les humains font comment pour se soigner en cas de choc ?

Lavi : -/- (va dans la cuisine et sort un paquet de glace sur son visage)

Yû : ...

Lavi : C'est bon u/u ça va passer.

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi (retire le paquet de glace et prend un mouchoir, le presse sur son nez, puis le jette, gorgé de sang et en prend un autre)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (vérifie s'il est pas cassé, remet la glace dessus et met la tête en arrière)

Yû : Vous devriez vous assoir.

Lavi : pourquoi ? (s'assoit)

Yû : Au cas où... u_u

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû : Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Lavi : Hmm ? -/-"""

Yû : Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

Lavi : Hmm... Tyki...

Yû : Je dois aller le chercher ?

Lavi : Hmm... non... mon portable...

Yû (lui apporte son portable)

Lavi (prend son portable) : merci Yû...

Yû (s'incline) : Autre chose, maître ?

Lavi : Fais des pompes x)

Yû : u_u""" (fait des pompes)

Lavi (pose sa tête contre la table et soupire d'aise)

Yû : Pourquoi vous voulez que je fasse des pompes ? (il est toujours entrain d'en faire)

Lavi : parce que ça t'occupe...

Yû : Je pourrais être plus utile...

Lavi : ah bon ? Comment ?

Yû : Vous voulez un massage ? que je fasse le ménage ? N'importe quoi... u_u

Lavi : si tu veux

Yû : Donc, je fais quoi ?

Lavi : massage x)

Yû : Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? (l'emmène à la chambre)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû : Enlevez votre chemise, et allongez-vous sur le ventre.

Lavi (retire sa chemise, rougit quand même un peu et se met sur le ventre)

Yû (se met à califourchon sur lui, et le masse)

Lavi (rougit encore plus pour sa position et le laisse faire)

Yû (le masse doucement)

Lavi (se détend)

Yû (continue le massage)

Tyki (téléphone à Lavi)

Lavi (décroche) : Moouii ?

Tyki : ça va ? ^^

Yû (le masse encore)

Lavi : ouii~ et toi ?

Tyki : tu me manque T.T mais sinon ça va u_u

Lavi : tu me manque aussi mon Amour...

Tyki : alors, tu fais quoi de ta journée ?

Lavi : Télé, dodo... détente quoi x)

Tyki : Veinard !

Lavi : viens me rejoindre xP

Tyki : Je quitte le boulot dans deux heures.

Lavi : D'accord

Tyki : Si t'a rien à faire, prépare le programme de ce soir x)

Lavi : Hm... tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?

Tyki : Peu importe, tant que c'est avec toi.

Lavi (sourit) : Des câlins ? devant un beau film ?

Tyki : Pourquoi pas. Tu choisis le film, moi je dois retourner travailler -.-''

Lavi : Oui, mon ange, je t'aime.

Tyki : Je t'aime aussi. (raccroche)

Yû (n'a pas cessé de le masser)

Lavi (sourit encore)

Yû (continue)

Lavi : C'est parfait...

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi : Tu pourras me réveiller dans une heure et demi ?

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (continue de prendre soin de son maître, le réveille à l'heure dite)

Lavi : Merci (baille et se lève)

Yû : Avez-vous encore une tâche à me confier ?

Lavi : Tu vas faire le ménage dans mon appart ? x)

Yû : Bien. (s'en va)

Lavi (va se préparer, et fait à manger pour son chéri)

Yû (fait le ménage de fond en comble dans l'appart de Lavi)

Tyki (rentre du boulot)

Lavi (vient l'enlacer à son retour)

Tyki (l'embrasse) ça sent super bon, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

Lavi : ton plat préféré [on s'en fou de ce que c'est u_u]

Tyki : T'es adorable. (le réembrasse)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki : Alors, tu as choisi quoi comme film ?

Lavi : ah bah... j'ai oublié d'en choisir un... u_u"

Tyki : p'tite tête x)

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : Il va falloir trouver autre chose.

Lavi : Des câlins alors...

Tyki : que des câlins ?

Lavi : ... non... on peut essayer plus...

Tyki : Si tu n'es toujours pas prêt, dis-le. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Lavi : J'ai quand même envie d'essayer...

Tyki (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (sourit) : Tu viens manger ?

Tyki : Je te suis.

Lavi (l'emmène à la cuisine et l'assoit à sa place, lui sert le plat préparé avec Amour)

Tyki (lui sourit, et mange) : T'es un vrai cordon bleu ^^

Lavi : Merci ^/^

Ils mangent.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après le repas, lui prend la main et l'emmène à la chambre, le cœur battant.

Tyki (sent sa nervosité, le couche le lit, l'embrasse longuement)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Après quelques minutes de langoureux baisers, Tyki retire son T-shirt.

Lavi (le regarde, puis retire le sien, tremblant légèrement)

Tyki (caresse son torse, l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres, l'enlace et caresse son dos)

Tyki (pose sa main sur le cœur de Lavi, lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, son cœur battant très rapidement)

Tyki (l'embrasse encore, sa main descend vers le pantalon de Lavi)

Lavi (respire rapidement, approfondit le baiser)

Tyki (défait sa ceinture d'une main, puis déboutonne son jean et baisse la fermeture éclair)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, ramène ses mains tremblante sur sa nuque et l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue tout en faisant descendre ses mains, défait la ceinture de Tyki)

Tyki (le laisse faire)

Lavi (continue de défaire son pantalon)

Tyki (glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Lavi)

Lavi (se crispe quelques secondes)

Tyki : Calme-moi Lavi. (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki (lui enlève son pantalon et retire le sien, ils sont tous les deux en caleçon

Lavi (caresse doucement son torse, le regarde)

Tyki : Tu es prêt pour la suite ?

Lavi : Oui.

Tyki (l'embrasse tendrement, puis lui retire son dernier vêtement)

Lavi (rougit fortement)

Tyki (caresse doucement son érection)

Lavi (ferme les yeux et rougit cette fois de plaisir)

Tyki (se déshabille aussi, se met au dessus, frotte leurs proéminences l'une contre l'autre)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Tyki (gémit aussi, puis caresse sa verge de sa main)

Lavi (se cambre lentement, le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit, fait de doux mouvements)

Lavi (gémit à chaque mouvement)

Tyki (arrête avec sa main, continue avec sa bouche)

Lavi (écarquille les yeux de plaisir et de surprise)

Tyki (fait de lents mouvements, puis accélère)

Lavi (gémit plus fort)

Tyki (titille le gland avec sa langue, puis reprend ses vas-et-viens)

Lavi (jouit dans sa bouche, rougit fortement)

Tyki (avale la semence, se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi (rouge, gêné)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe au baiser)

Tyki (glisse une main entre ses cuisses, caresse son intimité)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, commence à avoir un peu peur)

Tyki (le pénètre lentement d'un de ses doigts)

Lavi (crie)

Tyki (arrête, le regarde)

Lavi (en sueur, reprend son souffle, le regarde)

Tyki : ça va aller ?

Lavi : ... O..Oui...

Tyki (fait de lents vas-et-viens avec son doigt)

Lavi (reprend ses cris, les larmes aux yeux)

Tyki (lui chuchote des mots doux tout en continuant)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, retient ses cris)

Tyki (introduit un deuxième doigt)

Lavi (pousse un cri plus haut que les autres, plaque une main sur ses lèvres)

Tyki (retire ses doigts, le prend dans ses bras) : je suis désolé

Lavi (le regarde, une larme coule sur sa joue)

Tyki (le berce doucement, essuie la larme)

Lavi : ... c-continue...

Tyki : ... D'accord... (réintroduit un doigt, fait quelques mouvements, puis y ajoute le deuxième)

Lavi (retient comme il peut ses cris)

Tyki (le prépare soigneusement, puis rajoute un 3e doigt)

Lavi (crie longuement, se cambre)

Tyki (dépose plein de baisers dans son cou)

Lavi (attrape sa nuque, caresse ses cheveux, retient encore ses cris)

Tyki (continue de le préparer quelques minutes, puis retire ses doigts)

Lavi (soupire presque d'aise, le regarde)

Tyki (se met entre ses jambes, le regarde aussi)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (lui écarte les jambes, et le pénètre)

Lavi (re-crie, fronce les sourcils)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (agrippe son dos)

Tyki (fait de doux mouvements)

Lavi (se tend, mord son poing)

Tyki (arrête) : Arrête Lavi.

Lavi (le regarde, retire sa main)

Tyki (caresse sa joue) : Fais-moi confiance, je te ferais pas de mal.

Lavi (colle son front au sien) : D... D'accord...

Tyki (l'embrasse, puis ondule doucement)

Lavi (pince ses lèvres, gémit)

Tyki (reste doux, mais va de plus en plus loin en lui) : hh...

Lavi (crie désormais)

Tyki (accélère un peu)

Lavi (sous de nouveau cris, le serre contre lui)

Tyki (devient un peu plus violent)

Lavi (crie toujours)

Tyki (va encore plus loin, atteint la prostate)

Lavi (se cambre vivement et hurle de plaisir)

Tyki (accélère pour de bon)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui, hurle toujours, partagé entre plaisir intense et douleur)

Tyki (jouit en lui après quelques mouvements, se retire, et se laisse tomber à côté, essoufflé)

Lavi (se tourne vers lui, a bout de souffle, ramène ses jambes vers lui en tremblant)

Tyki (lui caresse la joue) : ça va ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête avec un petit sourire)

Tyki (sourit, l'embrasse et le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui et ne tarde pas à s'endormir)

Tyki (s'endort aussi)

Le lendemain matin

Lavi (se réveille, joue avec les cheveux de Tyki en attendant son réveil)

Tyki (se réveille, totalement dans le brouillard)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki : b'jour...

Lavi : Bonjour. (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe)

Lavi : ça va ?

Tyki : mouis (sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi tendrement)

Tyki (se lève [toujours nu, aller le lapin mate !])

Lavi (le mate en souriant)

Tyki (va à la douche)

Lavi (veut se lever mais n'y arrive pas) : ToT

Tyki (revient après sa douche) : bah alors, tu te lève pas ?

Lavi : ^^"" si, si

Tyki : alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Lavi : ... (se mord la lèvre et se lève, la douleur est très forte, il gémit)

Tyki : bon reste couché finalement.

Lavi : Bah faut savoir -.-

Tyki : u.u tu as mal alors repose-toi c'est mieux.

Lavi : Hm... D'accord... Au faite... C-Ça t'a plu hier ? (extrêmement gêné)

Tyki : C'était parfait (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Sourit et participe)

Tyki (rompt le baiser) : je dois te laisser. Foutu boulot !

Lavi : A plus tard ^^

Tyki : Bye. ^^ (s'en va)

Lavi (Sourit et s'allonge un peu mieux sans se couvrir, ferme les yeux)

Yû (a vu que Tyki est parti, frappe à l'entrée, vu qu'il n'a pas de réponse, il rentre, et va à la chambre)

Lavi (Somnole, toujours aussi découvert)

Yû (arrive dans la chambre) : u.u maître ?

Lavi (Sursaute et se couvre de la couette) euh o-oui ? -\\\\-

Yû : J'allais vous dire que vous alliez prendre froid... Vous allez bien ?

Lavi : Oui, oui Ça va et toi ? (rouge)

Yû : Oui. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ?

Lavi : Tu sais comment enlever les douleurs que j'ai ?

Yû : Quelles douleurs ?

Lavi (gêné) : non rien laisse tomber

Yû : Oh je vois... C'est en rapport avec votre soirée...

Lavi : Ouais -\\\\\\\\\\\-"

Yû (retrousse ses manches, s'approche)

Lavi (Recule comme il peut) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû (vient à côté de lui) faites-moi voir. [c'est pas un pervers, il veut juste voir les dégâts]

Lavi : O/o (retire la couverture en rougissant vraiment beaucoup)

Yû (le met sur le ventre, regarde au niveau de son intimité) simple douleur due à l'acte, ça va passer.

Lavi : Sans blague ? -\\\\\\\\\-

Yû : Il arrive que certaines personnes soient un peu blessées pendant l'acte, mais ça n'est pas votre cas.

Lavi : Hm (se recouvre rapidement)

Yû : Puis-je faire autre chose ?

Lavi : Me faire couler un bain s'il te plait ?

Yû : C'est comme si c'était fait. (va couler le bain)

Lavi (Essaye toujours de se lever)

Yû (revient une fois le bain couler)

Lavi (Tient debout grâce au mur, gardant la couverture autour de lui, les jambes tremblantes)

Yû : Un coup de main ? Ou vous pouvez marcher tout seul ?

Lavi : Aide-moi T^T

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le porte jusqu'à la salle bain)

Lavi (Est Complètement gêné, serre la couverture contre lui)

Yû (le dépose près du bain) je vous débarrasse de ça ? (la couverture)

Lavi : Euh ouais... (la lui tend timidement)

Yû (la prend, la ramène dans la chambre)

Lavi (Rentre lentement dans le bain)

Yû (revient après avoir posé la couverture)

Lavi (Profite du bain)

Yû (patiente, attend un ordre)

Lavi : Tu peux disposer... (se lave)

Yû (sort, va dans le salon, attend)

Lavi (Prend son bain, arrive à se lever et à enroule une serviette à sa taille)

Yû (ne fait rien)

Lavi (Se sèche et essaye de s'habiller, n'y arrive pas)

Yû (en a marre de rien foutre, va voir Lavi)

Lavi (A réussi à enfiler un caleçon mais n'y arrive toujours pas pour la suite)

Yû (le regarde, soupire, va près de lui)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (l'aide à mettre un pantalon)

Lavi : Merci... (met une chemise)

Yû : Maître, vous pourriez me donner une occupation ?

Lavi : -.- fais ce que tu veux

Yû : u.u' ... Puis-je aller chercher l'assassin ?

Lavi : ... Non

Yû : ... Alors que dois-je faire ?

Lavi (Soupire) : fait le ménage, la cuisine, des pompes, viole quelqu'un et fait de la lessive, voilà ton programme d'aujourd'hui -.-

Yû : Très bien. (commence par le ménage)

Lavi (Va dans le salon et regarde la télé)

Yû (après le ménage) désirez-vous un plat particulier ?

Lavi : Non, fais ce qu'il te plait

Yû : u.u' (va cuisiner)

Lavi (Continue de regarder la télé)

Yû (a cuisiné des sobas [=P] les apporte à Lavi)

Lavi (Les mange en le complimentant)

Yû (le remercie pour les compliments, fait ensuite la vaisselle, puis quelques pompes, et va violer quelqu'un) [a cause de Lavi il va y avoir un viol !]

Lavi (S'endort sur le canapé)

Yû (revient après, fait la lessive)

Lavi (Se réveille)

Yû (finit son boulot) : j'ai effectué toutes les taches que vous m'aviez confiées.

Lavi : C'est bien bravo, tu veux un câlin ?

Yû : ê.è ... C'est vous qui décidez.

Lavi : Je t'en fais que si tu veux u.u

Yû : Peu importe u.u

Lavi (Tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (va dans ses bras)

Yû est dans les bras de Lavi. Tyki arrive, et les voit.

Tyki : 0.0

Lavi : Ah Tyki c'est toi ! ^^ viens ! (lâche Yû et tend les bras vers lui)

Tyki : ... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Tu fricote avec un autre dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

Lavi : Hein ? Mais non voyons, c'est un ami de fac, il est venu m'aider puisque je peux à peine marcher.

Tyki : Et pourquoi il était dans tes bras ?

Lavi : Parce qu'on repensait à Anita...

Tyki : ... (regarde Yû qui est neutre) tu n'as pas l'air vraiment triste.

Yû : je n'aime pas montrer mes émotions.

Lavi (Se lève difficilement et va vers Tyki) tu me crois vraiment capable de voir quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

Tyki : ... Non...

Yû : je vais vous laisser. (s'en va)

Lavi : ... (regarde Tyki, blessé)

Tyki : désolé... Mais je pensais pas te voir avec quelqu'un, et surtout pas dans ses bras.

Lavi : Hm... (l'enlace doucement) j'aurais peut-être du te prévenir aussi

Tyki : ... (le serre doucement) [il a pas confiance]

Lavi : ... Pourtant avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance non ?

Tyki : J'ai confiance. Mais je veux plus le voir ici.

Lavi : ... D'accord...

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Répond à l'étreinte, l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe doucement)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (voit que la maison est impeccable) : je croyais que tu pouvais marcher, mais tu as fait le ménage

Lavi : Non c'est Yû…

Tyki : ê.è et pour quelle raison il l'a fait ? C'est parce que tu as demandé ?

Lavi : Bah oui ^^ je peux pas marché donc il s'est occupé de moi et de la maison

Tyki : T'es sûr qu'il n'est qu'un ami de fac ?

Lavi : Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre ?

Tyki : Pour qu'il ait fait les taches ménagères sans bronché, y'a forcément autre chose. Tu ne me cache rien j'espère

Lavi : Non, bien sur que non...

Tyki : Tu ne sais pas mentir. u_u

Lavi : C'est toi qui devient parano (titube vers la chambre)

Tyki : ê_è (l'aide à marcher)

Lavi : Merci (s'assoit sur le lit avec précaution)

Tyki : Je vais me doucher. (va à la salle de bain)

Lavi (S'allonge sur le lit et fini par somnoler puis dormir [il dort beaucoup])

Tyki (revient après sa douche, embrasse Lavi sur le front et se couche à côté, le regarde dormir)

Lavi (Dort paisiblement)

Tyki (finit par s'endormir aussi)

Lavi (Se réveille le lendemain matin, se lève plutôt facilement et va faire le petit déj)

Tyki (se lève un peu plus tard, va à la cuisine) : Bonjour mon amour ^^

Lavi : Bonjour mon cœur (l'embrasse tendrement et lui serre à manger)

Tyki : Tu me gâte. ^^

Lavi : C'est pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe avidement puis le laisse manger, mange aussi)

Tyki (finit de se préparer, va au boulot) [après c'est le week-end \o/]

Lavi (Va aussi se préparer une fois Tyki parti, sous la douche)

Yû est de retour, attendant patiemment dans le couloir

Lavi (Sort de la salle de bain en serviette, sursaute quand il le voit)

Yû (s'incline) : Bonjour maître.

Lavi : Bonjour ^^""

Yû (sort plein de papier de son manteau) : J'ai un nouveau contrat à vous proposer.

Lavi : Ah bon ? (prend les papiers)

Yû : je vous évite de tout lire, mais en gros, je tue le meurtrier de votre amie, et je reste à votre service jusqu'à ce que vous souhaitiez mourir ou que votre heure soit venue. C'est à ce moment là que je prendrais votre âme.

Lavi : ... Hh... D'accord... C'est parfait, merci (lui saute au cou) [en serviette, je tiens à préciser u.u]

Yû : Euh... Hmm... de rien.

Lavi (Lui sourit puis réalise dans quelle situation ils sont, se recule, rouge)

Yû : ... Vous signez ? Je dois ramener le contrat au patron u_u

Lavi : Oui, oui (signe le contrat)

Yû (reprend les papiers) : Je reviens tout de suite. (disparait, et réapparait après quelques secondes)

Lavi : Rapide. x)

Yû : Le temps n'a pas la même dimension dans ce monde que dans celui des démons. Je viens de passer une demi-heure là-bas u_u

Lavi : Ah... Je pourrais venir un jour dans ton monde ?

Yû : Euh... Il faudra que je vois ça avec le boss.

Lavi : D'accord ^^ (va s'habiller)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (Revient, prêt)

Yû : désirez-vous que je fasse quelque chose ?

Lavi : Tu peux aller chez moi et nourrir Bubulle ?

Yû : Bubulle ? ê.è

Lavi : Mon poisson lune u.u

Yû : Ah... Euh. D'accord. (disparait, va chez Lavi nourrir le poisson)

Lavi (Va s'installer devant la télé, regarde les dessins animés)

Yû (revient)

Lavi (Mort de rire devant la télé)

Yû : u_u' ... (regarde la télé, ne trouve rien de drôle)

Lavi (Se calme et le regarde)

Yû : ... (le regarde aussi)

Lavi (Le regarde quelques minutes sans rien dire puis lui sourit)

Yû (sourit un peu, attend un ordre)

Lavi : ... Tyki veut plus te voir ici donc... Va chercher le meurtrier et va te reposer chez moi si tu veux pendant le week-end.

Yû : (s'incline) Très bien Maître. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je viendrais.

Lavi : Oki à plus ^^

Yû (disparait)

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Désolé de mon oubli d'hier soir, j'ai encore zappé de mettre le chapitre...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (Reste devant la télé le reste de la journée)

Tyki (rentre après sa journée de boulot)

Lavi (Vient lui sauter dessus)

Tyki (le serre dans ses bras) C'est le week-end ^O^

Lavi : Oui ! (l'embrasse avec passion)

Tyki (participe avidement)

Lavi (Agrippe sa nuque et se colle à lui)

Tyki (lui caresse le dos, puis le porte jusqu'au canapé)

Lavi (S'allonge sur le canapé, le tire sur lui)

Tyki (l'embrasse fougueusement, caresse son torse)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise, passe ses mains sous la chemise de Tyki)

Tyki (soupire, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (Caresse sensuellement sa nuque et ses boucles brunes)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (déboutonne la chemise de Tyki)

Tyki (s'attaque à son cou)

Lavi : Hhh... (caresse son torse, son dos)

Tyki (frémit, le réembrasse)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Tyki (remonte le T-shirt de Lavi)

Lavi (mordille ses lèvres)

Tyki : Hhh... (lâche ses lèvres, fait migrer sa langue le long de son cou, puis joue avec ses tétons, les mordille)

Lavi (gémit doucement, fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec ses deux mains)

Tyki (suçote sa peau)

Lavi (le regarde tendrement)

Tyki (croise son regard, lui sourit)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (attrape sa main, l'embrasse)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : Je t'aime.

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi. (ramène ses lèvres contre les siennes)

Tyki (participe doucement)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres pour enlever son haute, enlace à nouveau Tyki)

Tyki (le serre contre lui, embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Tyki (le berce, le couvrant toujours de baisers)

Lavi (frissonne de plaisir)

Tyki (regarde l'heure) : Merde, j'ai raté le début. (allume la télé, met un match de foot)

Lavi : -.-""

Tyki (a toute son attention sur la télé)

Lavi : ...

Il y a une faute, Tyki râle contre l'arbitre.

Lavi (se lève et va à la cuisine)

Tyki (ne le remarque même pas)

Lavi (attend assis à la table, la tête dans les mains)

Tyki (regarde toujours son match)

Lavi (prend sa veste) : je vais faire un tour dehors

Tyki : Ok. (garde les yeux rivés sur l'écran)

Lavi (sort)

Pendant ce temps, Yû arpente les rues autour du lieu du meurtre.

Lavi (assit devant la maison, attend toujours)

Yû (passe par devant chez Tyki) : Maître ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dehors ?

Lavi : J'attends.

Yû : Vous attendez quoi ?

Lavi : la fin du match

Yû : Ah, votre copain n'a pas le sens des priorités. x)

Lavi : hein ? -.-

Yû : Il fait passer un match avant vous u_u

Lavi : benh... il aime le foot j'y peux rien u_u

Yû : Hm, mouais... u_u Si vous vous ennuyez, je peux peut-être vous aider.

Lavi : Hm... m'aider ?

Yû : Vous voulez que je vous tienne compagnie ?

Lavi : ah, oui, je veux bien (lui sourit)

Yû (vient s'assoir à côté de lui)

Lavi (regarde le ciel)

Yû : ... (c'est pas lui qui va engager la conversation)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (fixe droit devant lui)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû : Oui maître ?

Lavi : tu as une copine ?

Yû : non.

Lavi : pourtant t'es plutôt (très) mignon :\

Yû : merci...

Lavi : ^^

Yû : u_u ...

Lavi : juste une question... tu peux aimer quelqu'un ?

Yû : Je ne suis pas dénué de sentiments. Donc oui.

Lavi (sourit encore) : ...

Yû : Vous êtes intéressé ? x)

Lavi : O/O Mais non ! j'ai un copain je te signale !

Yû : c'est vrai... d'ailleurs il semble très jaloux. u_u

Lavi : très et je pense qu'il a pas vraiment confiance...

Yû : En vous ?

Lavi : oui

Yû : Peut-être que vous avez eu une attitude qui lui fait penser que vous n'êtes pas fidèle.

Lavi : hein ? -.- ... bah... il trouve bizarre que tu fasses le ménage et que tu t'occupe de moi simplement parce que je te l'ai demandé... mais il est comme ça depuis le début de notre relation... dès que je deviens affectif avec quelqu'un, il me soupçonne de le tromper -_-

Yû : Il a peur de vous perdre. Ça ce voit dans son regard.

Lavi : ... ah bon ?

Yû : Je n'ai pas de raison de vous mentir.

Lavi : nan c'est que... j'avais jamais remarqué ça...

Yû : Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'il vous jetterait dès que ça deviendrait sérieux ?

Lavi : bah ^^""" ... il était plutôt comme ça avant...

Yû : J'ai peut-être fait une erreur... mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eu.

Lavi : hm...

Yû : ...

Lavi : je crois qu'il ne t'apprécie pas trop...

Yû : u_u c'est lui que ça regarde...

Lavi : moi je t'aime bien ^^

Yû : Dites-lui la vérité u_u

Lavi : il va te prendre pour un fou...

Yû : je peux lui prouver mon identité u_u

Lavi : hm... bon d'accord (prend Yû par la main et retourne dans la maison)

C'est la mi-temps.

Tyki (fronce les sourcils) : Lavi, je t'avais dit que je voulais plus le voir.

Lavi : ^^" mais je dois t'avouer un truc.

Tyki : ... (il a peur qu'il lui dise qu'il casse pour Yû)

Lavi : en faite, tu vas surement le prendre mal... parce que je te l'ai pas dit plus tôt...

Tyki : ... Dis qu'on en finisse.

Lavi : Yû est a mes ordres... c'est un démon. u_u"

Tyki (arque un sourcil, et explose de rire) : J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

Lavi : tu me crois pas ? Yû, fais des pompes u_u

Yû (s'exécute)

Tyki : Tu crois que je vais gober cette histoire sous prétexte qu'il fait des pompes quand tu lui demande ?

Lavi : Mais je te jure. Il m'appelle maître et tout et tout, il a des pouvoirs et on a signé un contrat

Tyki : C'est bon Lavi, abandonne, je te crois pas. Les démons, ça n'existe que dans les fictions

Lavi : mais non, c'en est un !

Tyki : Tu as fumé quoi avant de venir ? u_u

Lavi : -.-

Yû (arrête les pompes, se redresse) : Maître, puis-je lui montrer ce que je sais faire ?

Tyki : -.-'

Lavi : euh... c'est pas dangereux pour lui au moins ?

Yû : non, à moins qu'il soit cardiaque... u_u

Tyki : Je suis impatient de voir ça u_u"

Lavi : bah... vas-y.

Yû (s'incline, puis disparait pour réapparaitre derrière Tyki)

Tyki (sursaute et se retourne vivement) : O.O""""

Lavi : Han il me le fait souvent ça xD

Tyki : O.O"" Comment il a fait ça ?

Yû : je me suis téléporté u_u

Lavi : tu me crois maintenant ?

Tyki : non, c'est pas possible, ça peut pas être vrai

Yû : u_u"

Lavi : mais si.

Tyki : ... Admettons que ce soit un démon... pourquoi il serait à ton service ?

Lavi : euh... parce qu'on a signé un tout petit petit contrat... qui en faite, ne m'allait pas... et donc on a changé un tout petit petit détail u_u'

Tyki : Quel genre de contrat ?

Lavi : il tue l'assassin d'Anita et en échange, je lui donne mon âme ^^"""

Tyki : QUOI ?

Lavi : ^^"""" (se cache derrière Yû)

Tyki : non mais t'es malade ? Tu veux mourir ?

Yû : Parle-lui sur un autre ton !

Tyki : Toi le diablotin, je t'ai pas sonné

Lavi : Diablotin -.-'

Yû : J'ai le droit de le tuer ? u_u#

Tyki : O.o

Lavi : Non, interdis, c'est mon copain u_u"

Yû : Comme vous voudrez...

Tyki : Lavi, il est dangereux, éloigne-toi.

Lavi : il n'est pas dangereux pour moi.

Tyki : C'est ça ouais, et quand il prendra ton âme ?

Lavi : quand je voudrais mourir ou quand mon heure arrivera u_u

Tyki : ... Tu es complètement fou... tu as donné ton âme juste pour la venger ?

Lavi : Oui.

Tyki : Je te croyais pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide

Lavi : c'était stupide sur le coup mais maintenant que le délai a été changé, c'est bon.

Tyki : ... Qu'est-ce que tu va faire de son âme ?

Yû : u_u

Lavi : ... c'est son travail d'en trouver... tu vas pas l'en empêcher

Tyki : C'est pas ce que je demande. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de ton âme ?

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : La dévorer...

Tyki : O.O

Lavi : O.O

Lavi : de qui ? Toi ?

Yû : C'est une juste récompense pour mes loyaux services.

Lavi : ah ouais d'accord u_u

Tyki : O.O (il est choqué)

Lavi : mais ça arrivera dans longtemps ^^"

Tyki : Non, non, je suis pas d'accord. (regarde Yû) toi tu dégage et tu laisse mon copain tranquille !

Yû : Je suis sous contrat.

Tyki : j'en ai rien à faire de ce contrat !

Lavi : Tyki... on peut pas annuler un contrat...

Tyki : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant de signer ?

Lavi : parce que tu crois que j'étais lucide quand je l'ai signé ?

Tyki : il t'a obligé à le faire ?

Lavi : non

Tyki : ...

Lavi : Aller, fais pas cette tête... ça change rien maintenant... a part qu'Anita va être vengé et que j'ai un esclave.

Tyki : bien sur que ça change. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas nous tuer tous les deux ?

Lavi : mais parce qu'il est sous mes ordres.

Tyki : il peut simuler, si ça se trouve, cette histoire de contrat c'est du bidon

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Tu ne pourras jamais affirmer avec certitude qu'il ne tentera rien.

Yû : u_u * les humains sont stupides *

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki : ...

Yû : Bon... si vous n'êtes pas content, je prends mon du et je m'en vais u_u#

Lavi (le regarde, surpris)

Yû : Il vous suffit de demander à mourir.

Tyki (se met devant Lavi) : ne l'approche pas !

Lavi (enlace Tyki par derrière)

Yû : Alors ?

Tyki : Tu t'en vas et tu le laisse tranquille !

Yû : Maître ? Votre décision ?

Lavi : je veux pas mourir tout de suite...

Yû : Donc je reste.

Tyki : Tu dégages !

Yû : Ce n'est pas toi mon maître.

Lavi : ... Tyki, il va rester avec moi.

Tyki : ... D'accord... Puisque je ne peux pas t'imposer de le faire partir... c'est toi qui pars.

Lavi : ... (blessé, s'en va)

Yû (suit Lavi)

Tyki (s'affale dans son canapé, réfléchit)

Lavi (rentre chez lui, va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Yû : Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans un oreiller et pleure)

Yû : ... (attend en silence)

Lavi (pleure toujours)

Yû (vient près de lui) : maître ?

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû : S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire... dites-le moi.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (pleure longuement dans ses bras)

Yû (attend qu'il se calme)

Lavi (se calme peu à peu, épuisé)

Yû : Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû : ...

Lavi (se blottit davantage contre lui)

Yû (ne sait pas trop quoi faire)

Lavi (trop fatigué, s'endort)

Yû (l'allonge, mais les bras de Lavi l'enlace, donc il reste contre lui)

Lavi (dort tranquillement)

Yû (attend qu'il se réveille)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû : ... vous avez bien dormi ?

Lavi : Oui...

Yû : Souhaitez-vous que je prépare votre petit déjeuner ?

Lavi : ... oui, je veux bien... merci

Yû (va à la cuisine, et lui prépare son petit dej)

Lavi (reste allongé, repense à la veille)

Yû (vient avec un plateau)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (dépose le petit dej près de Lavi)

Lavi (le prend silencieusement)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (finit de manger)

Yû (reprend le plateau, va faire la vaisselle)

Lavi : ...

Yû (revient)

Lavi (le regarde à nouveau)

Yû : ...

Lavi (se rallonge et attend)

Yû : u_u" (se met contre un mur, attend un ordre)

Lavi : ... j'ai pas la tête a te donner des ordres, fais ce qu'il te plait

Yû : Si vous voulez, on peut juste parler...

Lavi : Hm...

Yû : ... Je vous laisse choisir le sujet.

Lavi : Tss...

Yû : u_u"

Lavi : la crise sociale du 20ième siècle

Yû : ... u_u

Lavi : u_u#

Yû : Je ne l'ai pas vécu u_u

Lavi : ah bon ? è_ê

Yû : Disons que... dans le Sahara j'en ai pas entendu parler u_u"

Lavi : O.O

Yû : N'imaginez pas que je travaille juste dans des villes comme celle-ci

Lavi : Hm.

Yû : ...

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû : ... vous voulez... parler d'hier ?

Lavi : ... j'aurais pas du lui en parler...

Yû : vous ne pouviez pas savoir que cela ce passerait ainsi.

Lavi : j'aurais du m'en douter

Yû : ...

Lavi : peut-être que je devrais mourir tout de suite...

Yû : C'est vous qui voyez. (il lui remonte bien le moral xD)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (attend confirmation)

Lavi : ... nan, je vais attendre encore un peu...

Yû : u_u"""""

Lavi : ça te dérange ?

Yû : ça m'aurait permis de passer à autre chose... mais c'est pas grave

Lavi : ...

Yû : ça me dérange pas de travailler pour vous... vous êtes plutôt sympa.

Lavi : merci

Yû (fait un pitit pitit pitit sourire)

Lavi (attrape son col et le tire vers lui, le prend dans ses bras)

Yû (surpris) ê.è ?

Lavi : souris plus souvent...

Yû : D'accord...

Lavi (en profite pour toucher ses cheveux, il les trouve joli depuis le début)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (relâche son étreinte)

Yû (recule un p'tit peu)

Lavi (se lève et va prendre une douche)

Yû : *ce type est bizarre, c'est bien le premier à m'approcher comme ça u_u *

Lavi (sort de la douche après dix bonne minutes, se sèche et s'habille)

Yû (n'a pas bougé d'un iota)

Lavi (revient dans sa chambre, fait son lit)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (ouvre sa fenêtre)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi : ... Saute.

Yû : ... d'accord... (va vers la fenêtre)

Lavi : Hey mais nan, je rigole

Yû : ê.è ?

Lavi : tu es vraiment prêt à faire tout ce que je dis ?

Yû : Bien sûr, c'est stipulé dans le contrat

Lavi : -_- ... et si tu sautes, il se passe quoi ?

Yû : J'arrive en bas u_u

Lavi : ah ah… u_u je fais pareil tu sais ? (monte sur le rebord)

Yû : Vous risquez de vous casser un os.

Lavi : d'ici ? Plusieurs je dirais u_u

Yû : Alors pourquoi voulez-vous sauter ?

Lavi : O.o faut une raison ? bah... j'ai envie...

Yû : Vous êtes vraiment étrange u_u

Lavi : u_u" (descend du rebord)

Yû : ...

Lavi : on fait un jeu ?

Yû : ... Si vous voulez

Lavi (va chercher dans son placard)

Yû (attend qu'il choisisse un jeu)

Lavi : tu veux jouer à quoi ? Monopoly, échec, trivial poursuite, Othello ?

Yû : Celui que vous voulez.

Lavi : je t'oblige à choisir

Yû : -.-' (regarde les différentes règles des différents jeux)

Il choisit le trivial poursuite

Lavi : oki

Yû : A vous l'honneur de commencer.

Lavi (joue)

Lavi (lit la question) : ... -.- ... c'est trop dur comme jeu, on change !

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (cherche) : Un twister xD

Yû : Ok...

Lavi (va dans le salon parce qu'il ya plus de place)

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû et Lavi jouent au twister. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont complètements emmêlés, dans des positions... spéciales.

Yû : ... u_u à votre tour.

Lavi : ^^" (tourne la flèche, tombe "main gauche sur face rouge" bouge sa main, son visage se retrouve donc près de celui de Yû)

Yû (recule un peu son visage)

Lavi : à toi

Yû (tourne la flèche à son tour, "pied droit sur face bleu", bouge son pied se retrouve un légèrement au dessus de Lavi)

Lavi (rougit, tourne la flèche, "pied gauche sur face jaune" déplace sa jambe qui est maintenant entre celles de Yû x) )

Yû (tourne la flèche, "main gauche sur face verte", passe son bras de l'autre côté du corps de Lavi, manque de perdre l'équilibre)

Lavi (tourne la flèche, comme il peut puisque ça devient dur, " main droite sur bleu", met sa main, tourne la tête parce qu'ils sont encore plus près)

Yû (tourne la flèche, tente de prendre la position indiqué, mais perd l'équilibre) [mon pauvre Yû, Câlin !]

Lavi : O/O (a quelques secondes d'absence puis éclate de rire)

Yû (se relève) : ... bon, j'ai... perdu

Lavi (toujours mort de rire sur le sol)

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (se calme)

Yû (l'aide à se relever)

Lavi : x') c'était magnifique.

Yû : Si vous le dites... u_u" mais je vois pas l'intérêt du jeu.

Lavi : Benh c'est marrant u_u

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (rougit un peu, passe une main sur ses cheveux en bataille) : Bon... faut ranger maintenant ^/^"

Yû (ramasse tout)

Lavi (met tout dans la boite et va la ranger)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (ferme ensuite le placard)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ?

Lavi : Manger.

Yû (va préparer le repas)

Lavi (le suit à la cuisine, le regarde faire)

Yû (fait le repas, puis lui sert)

Lavi (mange) : Hmm... Toujours aussi délicieux ^^

Yû : Je vous remercie.

Lavi (continue de manger)

Yû (commence la vaisselle)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lave tout avec soin)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (termine la vaisselle, range tout)

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : On sort en ville ?

Yû : Si vous le souhaitez.

Lavi (sourit et prend sa veste)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (en centre ville, s'assoit à un café)

Yû (s'assoit en face de lui)

Lavi (commande un thé) : tu veux quelque chose ?

Yû : Non merci.

Lavi (attend sa commande, la boit silencieusement)

Yû (patiente en silence)

Lavi : sinon... tu parles combien de langue ?

Yû : Euh... une cinquantaine.

Lavi : c'est vrai ? ^^

Yû : Pour travailler aux quatre coins de la terre, il est préférable de pouvoir comprendre les ordres de nos maîtres...

Lavi (sourit) : Ah oui, c'est normal ^^

Yû (lui rend son sourire) [il fait des efforts ^^] : Et vous, vous vous limitez au français ?

Lavi : j'ai appris l'anglais et l'espagnol au collège et lycée... un peu de grec et puis... c'est tout u_u"

Yû : C'est déjà pas mal.

Lavi (rougit et sourit)

Yû (garde son sourire, puisque Lavi lui a demandé de sourire plus)

Lavi : ^^ (finit son thé)

Yû (se lève)

Lavi (se lève aussi)

Yû (le suit encore)

Lavi (l'emmène dans les magasins)

Yû (le suit toujours)

Lavi (s'achète quelques vêtements puis revient à la maison)

Yû (porte les achats)

Lavi (une fois à l'appart, va faire un tri dans ses vêtements)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (met tout ses vêtements de couleur vive de côté)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (finit de ranger ses vêtements)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (lui fait un câlin)

Yû (le laisse faire, puis le serre doucement)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (le garde contre lui)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (attend, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire) [il n'a pas l'habitude qu'un maître agisse comme ça]

Lavi (se redresse et lui sourit, va regarder la télé)

Yû : ... (le suit, reste debout, attend qu'il lui demande quelque chose)

Lavi : assis-toi.

Yû (obéit)

Lavi : tu veux regarder quoi ?

Yû : Peu importe.

Lavi (met une chaine de musique)

Yû (écoute la musique)

Lavi (écoute aussi)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (on pourrait croire qu'il dort, mais il dort pas)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (rouvre les yeux, le regarde)

Lavi (lui lance un petit regard)

Yû (leurs regards se croisent, détourne les yeux)

Lavi (referme les yeux)

Yû (ne bouge pas)

Lavi (écoute en même temps la musique)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (prend la main de Yû et la regarde)

Yû (observe Lavi)

Lavi (regarde sa main sous tous les angles)

Yû : ê.è Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Lavi : euh... rien (repose sa main)

Yû : Excusez-moi, mais... ça me fait un peu bizarre, mes anciens maîtres ne se comportaient pas de cette façon.

Lavi : ah bon ? Ils étaient comment ?

Yû : Bien plus autoritaires. Ils profitaient beaucoup de leur statut de "supérieur".

Lavi : Hm...

Yû : Et on n'avait pas de contact physique, en général.

Lavi : ah bah... j'ai toujours été comme ça avec mes amis ^^"

Yû : vos amis ça se comprend... mais je suis un démon.

Lavi : et ça t'empêche d'être mon ami ?

Yû : euh, non...

Lavi : bon, alors u_u

Yû : Je conçois mal d'être à la fois votre esclave et votre ami.

Lavi : ^^"" ah ouais.

Yû : u_u"

Lavi : on peut toujours essayer. u_u

Yû : Très bien.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (s'écarte un peu, rougissant)

Yû : Un problème ?

Lavi : non rien ^^"

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : ^^""

Yû (ne pige rien xD)

Lavi (regarde ailleurs)

Yû : Vous semblez gêné.

Lavi : la faute à qui ? -/-"""

Yû : ... Veuillez m'excuser.

Lavi : u_u"" pas grave, est-ce ta faute si tu es aussi craquant quand tu souris ?

Yû : ... je pense pas. u_u"

Lavi : alors ne t'excuse pas.

Yû : ...

Lavi : boude pas.

Yû : Je boude pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire u_u

Lavi : x)

Yû : ...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (ne sait toujours pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire)

Lavi (s'approche un peu) [pour mieux le voir]

Yû (ne bouge toujours pas)

Lavi (l'observe)

Yû (toujours immobile)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue et se recule)

Yû (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi : ^/^

Yû : ê_è

Lavi (se reconcentre sur la télé)

Yû : puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Lavi : j'avais envie u_u

Yû : Ah.

Lavi : ça te dérange ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : je peux recommencer alors ? x) [il dit ça pour l'embêter]

Yû : binh oui, c'est vous le patron. u_u

Lavi : -.- il faut que tu en ais envie.

Yû : vous l'avez fait sans mon avis tout à l'heure.

Lavi : ^^""" désolé.

Yû : alors ça c'est une première u_u"

Lavi : de quoi ? O.o

Yû : un maître qui s'excuse... j'aurais tout vu. u_u

Lavi : il y a autre chose que tu n'as jamais fait avec un maitre ?

Yû : Certainement plein. u_u

Lavi : cherche et énumère.

Yû : ... quoi que... non rien. u_u

Lavi : dis !

Yû : je fais tout. Quelque soit la demande. Et j'en ai eu de toute sorte.

Lavi : ?

Yû : Des exemples ?

Lavi : oui u_u

Yû : assassinat, vols, chauffeur, serveur, danseur... absolument tout u_u

Lavi : tout ?

Yû : Tout.

Lavi : hmhm...

Yû : Un démon ne possède que son esprit. Le reste appartient à son maître.

Lavi : Le reste...

Yû : le corps.

Lavi : oui j'avais compris u_u"

Yû : ah. Désolé. Enfin bref... vu que mon corps appartient à la personne que je sers, je fais tout ce qu'elle demande.

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : ...

Lavi (lui fait un câlin)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : j'aime bien tes câlins... ils sont... moelleux...

Yû : ah...

Lavi : Mais c'est vrai ^^

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (Lui fait un Câlin)

Yû : (le serre contre lui) [vu que Lavi aime ses câlins]

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (ne sachant pas quoi faire, lui caresse le dos)

Lavi : ... J'aurais peut-être pas du coucher avec lui...

Yû : Pourquoi ? Si je n'étais pas là, vous seriez toujours avec lui.

Lavi : ... Hm...

Yû : …

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte)

Yû (le serre un peu plus)

Lavi (S'endort)

Yû (le porte à sa chambre, le dépose sur son lit)

Lavi (Soupire doucement, dort)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Dort calmement)

Yû (s'assoit en tailleur par terre, attend)

Lavi (Se réveille le lendemain matin)

Yû (est toujours à la même place)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (yeux fermés, dos droit, une vraie statue ^^)

Lavi (S'approche doucement)

Yû (ouvre les yeux)

Lavi (Le regarde et recule)

Yû : Bonjour maître.

Lavi : Bonjour ^^

Yû : Que voulez-vous pour votre petit déjeuné ?

Lavi : Un chocolat chaud avec des tartines *.*

Yû : A vos ordres. (se téléporte à la cuisine)

Lavi (Se lève et va à la cuisine)

Yû (prépare ton petit dej)

Lavi (S'assoit et le regarde)

Yû (lui sert ses tartines et son chocolat chaud)

Lavi (Le remercie et mange)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (Fini son petit déj et va à la salle de bain)

Yû (fait la vaisselle)

Lavi (Revient prêt)

Yû (lui sourit quand il arrive)

Lavi (Sourit aussi)

Yû (attend d'avoir un ordre)

Lavi : Tu m'aide à réviser ?

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre et ressort ses cours de médecine)

Yû : Vous étudiez la médecine ? Je m'y attendais pas.

Lavi : Je suis en fac de médecine ^^" bon d'accord je fais pas sérieux ^^"""

Yû : Pas trop non... Euh, désolé. (il s'excuse parce qu'il l'a critiqué)

Lavi : Ha mais c'est pas grave t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude

Yû : …

Lavi : Te gêne pas pour ça.

Yû : Je dois vous soutenir, pas vous descendre. u.u

Lavi : Tu crois que ce genre de propos me touche ? U.u

Yû : Je ne vous connais pas encore suffisamment.

Lavi : Eh bien on va apprendre à se connaitre, pose moi des questions

Yû : ... Parlez-moi de vous, ce que vous aimez, détestez, vos loisirs, vos passions...

Lavi (parle de lui [flemme de détailler])

Yû (l'écoute avec attention)

Lavi (S'arrête au bout de quelques heures) voilà u.u

Yû (sourit) : et vous, vous avez des questions ?

Lavi : Pleins, raconte moi ta vie *.*

Yû : Ma vie se résume à servir les humains avec lesquels je signe un contrat pour obtenir leur âme.

Lavi : Et sinon, Qu'est-ce que tu aime ?

Yû : ... Le silence, la chaleur...

Lavi : La chaleur ?

Yû : Il fait chaud chez les démons. La chaleur est agréable.

Lavi : Ah ^^

Yû : Que souhaitez-vous savoir de plus ?

Lavi : Tu as quel âge ?

Yû : Aucune idée.

Lavi : Aah…

Yû : Quelques siècles... Je ne sais pas exactement.

Lavi : Tu es vieux u.u

Yû : Pour un démon, je suis encore jeune. u.u

Lavi : Ah ouais x)

Yû : ... Une autre question ?

Lavi : Tu dors et mange ?

Yû : Je ne dors pas et je peux manger mais ce n'est vital. Tant que je peux obtenir au moins une âme par siècle, je survis.

Lavi : Oh... D'ailleurs les âmes ont un gout ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Ah oki

Yû : ... u_u

Lavi (Lui fait un Câlin)

Yû (participe à l'étreinte) [de la chaleur =p]

Lavi (Frotte doucement son dos)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Continue, enfouit son visage dans son cou, son souffle réchauffant la peau de Yû)

Yû (sourit, a une sensation de bien être)

Lavi (Remonte sa main près de sa nuque, Blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou)

Yû (le laisse faire, se concentre sur la chaleur de Lavi)

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte)

Yû (se blottit davantage contre lui)

Lavi (Caresse sa nuque)

Yû (frémit sous sa main chaude)

Lavi (Respire doucement sa peau, caresse encore sa nuque)

Yû (soupire doucement de plaisir)

Lavi (Dépose quelques baisers pour gouter son cou)

Yû (surpris, mais ne dit rien, profite toujours de sa chaleur)

Lavi (Arrête de l'embrasser, le serre d'avantage)

Yû (se sent bien, enveloppé dans cette douce chaleur)

Lavi (L'allonge lentement)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (Le garde contre lui)

Yû (se repose, confortablement installé dans les bras de Lavi)

Lavi (Somnole)

Yû (ne bouge pas) [Lavi est trop confortable]

Lavi (S'endort)

Yû (reste là, profite toujours de la douce température)

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Désolé de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre hier soir, mais internet a déconné et j'avais la flemme d'attendre quatre plombes... donc voilà ^^"

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (Se réveille, le regarde)

Yû (n'a pas bougé, a le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (Caresse doucement ses lèvres)

Yû (le laisse faire) [trop de bien être avec la température, il bouge pas]

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû : (toujours souriant, et bien caler contre Lavi)

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte et referme les yeux)

Yû (se blottit un peu mieux contre lui)

Lavi (Chuchote doucement) : Ça va ?

Yû : Oui. (il sourit toujours)

Lavi (Le câline tendrement)

Yû (en profite)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (frotte sa tête contre son torse) [c'est presque un chat XD]

Lavi (Sourit, resserre son étreinte)

Yû (ne bouge plus) [il est bien là ^^]

Lavi (Soupire d'aise)

Yû (le regarde, puis referme les yeux)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (profite de la chaleur tant que ça dure)

Lavi (Joue avec ses cheveux en attendant que le temps passe) tu... Tu viens prendre un bain ... Avec moi ? (rougit de gêne)

Yû : Si vous voulez.

Lavi (Se détache de Yû (qui va être pris par une soudaine vague de froid x]) Se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (Fait couler l'eau, l'arrête une fois la baignoire pleine et commence à se déshabiller)

Yû (se déshabille aussi)

Lavi (Rentre dans le bain, évitant de regarder Yû)

Yû : Je vais devant ou derrière vous ?

Lavi : O/O ... euh... Devant

Yû (s'installe devant lui)

Lavi (Le regarde, encore plus rouge)

Yû (soupire d'aise, l'eau est chaude)

Lavi : J'ai choisi la bonne température ? ^/^

Yû : C'est parfait, merci maître.

Lavi (Lui sourit chaleureusement) : de rien.

Yû (le regarde, puis dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, après quelques secondes, se recule vivement) excusez-moi (baisse la tête)

Lavi : ... C'est pas grave... (le cœur battant, prend doucement son menton dans sa main, remonte son visage et l'embrasse à nouveau)

Yû (surpris, le laisse faire)

Lavi (Attrape doucement sa nuque et fait durer le baiser)

Yû (se rapproche un peu)

Lavi (Approfondit et caresse avidement sa langue)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (L'enlace et caresse son dos)

Yû (se colle timidement à lui)

Lavi (Frémit doucement, quitte ses lèvres et le regarde)

Yû (fixe ses lèvres un instant, puis le regarde)

Lavi : Ce n'est pas raisonnable de continuer ... Mais... (effleure lentement ses lèvres)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Yû : Euh... ... J'en avais envi... Je voulais essayer...

Lavi (Sourit) moi aussi... Et c'est plutôt très agréable (a le rouge aux joues)

Yû : Votre chaleur est plaisante.

Lavi : Merci (le serre contre lui)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Caresse doucement son dos)

Yû (soupire de bien être)

Lavi (Fait glisser ses mains sur ses hanches)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (Reprend doucement ses lèvres)

Yû (lèche doucement ses lèvres)

Lavi (Vient gouter sa langue, joue avec elle)

Yû (participe davantage qu'au premier baiser)

Lavi (Sa douceur devient vigueur)

Yû (saisit sa nuque, se colle un peu plus à lui)

Lavi (Se laisse faire dans un petit gémissement de plaisir, caresse ses hanche puis ses reins)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres, pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (Remonte ses mains sur son dos et le serre dans ses bras)

Yû (se laisse bercer)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux)

Yû (sourit)

Le portable de Lavi sonne

Lavi : ... (se détache de Yû, sort en enroulant une serviette à sa taille, va décrocher) allo ?

Tyki : Lavi, c'est moi...

Lavi : Ah, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tyki : Euh... Je voulais m'excuser... Je n'avais à te mettre à la porte comme ça...

Lavi : Hm... Bah... C'est fait... Ça n'a plus d'importance...

Tyki : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça, mais... Je t'aime, je voudrais que tu reviennes...

Lavi : …

Tyki : tu pourrais passer chez moi ?

Lavi : ... Je peux passer dans l'après midi... Mais je pourrais pas rester la nuit.

Tyki : D'accord, viens quand tu veux.

Lavi : Hm. (raccroche)

Yû (toujours bien au chaud dans le bain, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (Retourne dans le bain, le regarde aussi) c'était Tyki...

Yû : Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Lavi : S'excuser et me revoir.

Yû : ... [il est déçu, il été content d'avoir Lavi, mais il le montre pas]

Lavi : J'aimerais retourner avec lui ... Mais après ce qu'on a fait...

Yû : C'est à vous de choisir...

Lavi : ... Si on oublie ce qu'on a fait, tu le prends pas mal ?

Yû : Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je ne suis qu'un serviteur...

Lavi : ... (caresse sa joue) merci Yû.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Surtout ne pense pas que je me suis servi de toi comme un bouche-trou... Tu compte beaucoup de moi...

Yû : ... Merci maître... [n'empêche qu'il est déçu]

Lavi : Je vais voir avec Tyki et négocier pour continuer de te réchauffer ^^"

Yû (sourit) : ne risquez pas de vous faire jeter à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Lavi : Si, tu en vaux la peine

Yû : …

Lavi (Le reprend contre lui)

Yû (s'installe confortablement)

Lavi (Caresse distraitement son épaule)

Yû (reste contre lui, tête basse)

Lavi (Lève son visage vers le sien)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Le regarde aussi)

Yû : …

Lavi (Pose un baiser sur son front et sort du bain, va finir de se préparer dans sa chambre)

Yû (sort aussi, se sèche et se rhabille)

Lavi (Mange un bout dans la cuisine)

Yû (le rejoint, attend un ordre)

Lavi : Tu peux faire ton travail et rentrer ce soir ?

Yû (s'incline) : Bien maître.

Lavi : A ce soir alors (lui sourit)

Yû (lui sourit aussi [faux sourire] et disparait)

Lavi (va chez Tyki)

Tyki (l'embrasse dès qu'il entre)

Lavi (Participe un peu, le regarde)

Tyki (regarde derrière Lavi) il est pas venu.

Lavi : Non il fait son travail.

Tyki : Ah...

Lavi : Tu voulais lui parler ?

Tyki : Non, je m'attendais à ce qu'il t'accompagne.

Lavi : ... (le regarde)

Tyki : ... Tu vas bien ?

Lavi : Oui ça peut aller et toi ?

Tyki : Ça va. ^^

Lavi : Donc... Pourquoi... Tu as changé d'avis ?

Tyki : Bah... Il a profité de ton état de faiblesse pour te faire signer le contrat, donc ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'avais pas à te mettre dehors

Lavi : Hm... (l'enlace)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ... Tu sais... Moi et Yû... On a commencé à tisser des liens affectifs...

Tyki : ê.é quel genre ?

Lavi : Étant démon, il aime beaucoup la chaleur... Donc je lui en donne en le prenant contre moi

Tyki : Tu n'avais pas dis que c'était ton esclave ? C'est un peu bizarre comme relation non?

Lavi : Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de le traiter comme un vrai esclave... Après tout il a changé le contrat pour moi.

Tyki : Mouais... Dis-moi, il m'obéirait si tu lui demandais ?

Lavi : Si je lui demandais de t'obéir oui pourquoi ?

Tyki : Tu seras pas toujours là pour lui dire quoi faire u.u

Lavi : O.O en faite tu veux en profiter de mon démon !

Tyki : Avoir quelqu'un à la maison pour faire le ménage c'est cool, comme ça on pourra passer plus de temps tous les deux ^^

Lavi (Rit) ouais, ouais on va voir

Tyki : (l'embrasse) bon, tu veux faire quoi cet aprèm ? ^^

Lavi : Hm... Ce que tu veux.

Tyki : Une après-midi câlins ?

Lavi : Voui

Tyki (l'emmène sur le canapé, le prend contre lui, met une chaine de musique)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui, passe une main sous sa chemise, caressant doucement son torse, enfoui son visage dans son cou)

Tyki (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (répond au baiser, tripote un de ses tétons)

Tyki (gémit doucement, le serre davantage)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres, le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (caresse distraitement ses cuisses, l'air songeur)

Tyki (continue ses caresses) à quoi tu pense ?

Lavi : A notre première fois.

Tyki (l'embrasse dans le cou) je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

Lavi : C'est pas grave, c'est passé. (ferme les yeux)

Tyki : Ça t'a plu malgré cela ?

Lavi : Oui puisque c'était avec toi.

Tyki (lui caresse la joue, sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi : Je t'aime Tyki...

Tyki : Je t'aime mon cœur. 3

Lavi : Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on est ensemble

Tyki : Oui... C'est passé vite...

Lavi : Bah... Ouais, si tu le dis

Tyki : Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

Lavi : Un peu mais ça été long pour moi

Tyki : Tu t'ennuie avec moi ?

Lavi : Non pas du tout mais tu es déjà dans le monde du travail alors que j'entre à peine dans mes études... On a rarement les mêmes activités et loisirs.

Tyki : Et si on commencé par habiter ensemble ? Là on a chacun notre appart, pour se voir c'est pas terrible.

Lavi : Ok mais qui va chez qui ?

Tyki : Y'a plus de place ici. Mais on fera comme ça t'arrange.

Lavi : Je préfère la déco de mon appart. x)

Tyki : Bon, je viens chez toi alors. Ah moins que tu ne veuille redécorer mon humble demeure. X)

Lavi : Et me coller du travail en plus ? Hm... Je vais voir d'accord ?

Tyki : Du travail en plus ? Tu as un larbin u.u

Lavi : Je t'ai dit que j'allais voir u.u#

Tyki : Ok t'énerve pas u.u'

Lavi (L'embrasse doucement)

Tyki (approfondit le baiser, joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (Suçote sa langue)

Tyki (passe ses mains sous son haut, caresse son dos)

Lavi (Quitte ses lèvres à nouveau) : tu m'aime beaucoup ?

Tyki : Et plus encore. (le réembrasse)

Lavi (Dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (cette fois, c'est lui qui rompt le baiser) et toi, tu m'aime comment ?

Lavi : Je t'aime... Hum... A la folie...

Tyki (colle son front au sien, souriant)

Lavi : Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vue.

Tyki (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (Déboutonne sa chemise tout en participant au baiser)

Tyki : Hm... (lâche ses lèvres, lui retire son haut)

Lavi (Se colle à lui, regarde l'heure) ... Il est déjà si tard...

Tyki : ... Tu peux vraiment pas rester cette nuit ?

Lavi : Non, je reprends les cours demain

Tyki : D'accord... Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Lavi : Si tu veux (l'embrasse encore et se lève, remet son haut et son manteau)

Tyki (reboutonne sa chemise, et prend une veste)

Lavi (Prend la main de Tyki et rentre chez lui)

Tyki (après de nombreux baisers, repart)

Lavi (Rentre dans son salon, enlève sa veste, Chuchote) Yû ? [il a pas allumé la lumière et ne voit quasiment rien]

Yû (dans la rue, cherche le meurtrier, sent que Lavi l'appelle, se téléporte pour apparaitre devant lui) vous m'avez demandé maître ?

Lavi : Où que t'es ? (avance à tâtons)

Yû : Juste devant vous.

Lavi (Tend doucement les bras, le touche, approche doucement et l'enlace)

Yû (le laisse faire) ... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas allumé la lumière ?

Lavi : J'avais pas envie (s'écarte) Ça va ?

Yû : Oui, et vous ?

Lavi : Oui (sourit et allume la lumière)

Yû : Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Lavi : Non, fais ce que tu veux.

Yû : ... Vous voulez diner ?

Lavi : Oui ^^

Yû (va à la cuisine préparer un repas)

Lavi (Le rejoint et le regarde)

Yû (cuisine en silence, puis lui sert une assiette)

Lavi (Le regarde tout en mangeant)

Yû (a les yeux fermés, attend qu'il termine pour faire la vaisselle)

Lavi (Finit de manger)

Yû (ramasse les couverts, commence à laver)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Oui maître ?

Lavi : Tu es sur que ça va ?

Yû : Bien sûr que ça va

Lavi (Mine de lapin battu) sur ?

Yû : ... Oui...

Lavi (Le regarde toujours innocemment, se lève et va près de lui)

Yû (continue de faire sa vaisselle)

Lavi : Tu reste contre moi cette nuit ?

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi (Lui fait un Câlin et va se préparer à dormir, se met en pyjama (c'est à dire en caleçon))

Yû (finit de tout nettoyer, le rejoint) [lui a tout ses vêtement]

Lavi (Rougit puis dit (sans arrière pensées)) : déshabille-toi

Yû (se déshabille) [entièrement, Lavi n'a pas précisé]

Lavi : O.O mais... Euh... Garde au moins ton caleçon -\\\\\-

Yû : ... (remet son caleçon)

Lavi (Le tire doucement contre lui)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Caresse doucement son dos)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou et ne bouge plus, profite de la chaleur [et du torse moelleux du lapin])

Lavi (Respire doucement ses cheveux)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (S'endort rapidement)

Yû (reste toute la nuit dans les bras de Lavi)

Lavi (Est réveillé le matin très tôt par son réveil, grogne, l'éteint et se rendort)

Yû : ... Maître. (le secoue un peu)

Lavi : Hm encore cinq minutes...

Yû : ... Je vais préparer votre petit déjeuner. (se lève [quittant la chaleur à regret], se rhabille, va à la cuisine)

Lavi (Dort)

Yû (revient avec un plateau portant le petit dej, le dépose) maître, réveillez-vous.

Lavi (A moitié endormi, gémit de mécontentement et s'assoit)

Yû (silencieux, attend)

Lavi (Frotte ses yeux comme un enfant, baille et mange)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Toujours à moitié endormi, finit de manger et s'étire longuement [*Q*])

Yû (le fixe toujours)

Lavi (Remarque son regard, lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi, détourne les yeux)

Lavi (Embrasse sa joue, va à la douche)

Yû (fait la vaisselle)

Lavi (Revient, habillé en couleur sombre)

Yû (lui jette un cou d'œil, range les trucs qui traine)

Lavi (Prend son sac de cours)

Yû : ... Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

Lavi : Oui ^^

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (Une fois devant la fac, lui fait un doux câlin et va en cours)

Yû (part poursuivre ses recherches)

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (Sort en fin d'après midi en baillant)

Yû (est revenu, attend)

Lavi (Va vers lui, lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi : Bonsoir, ça va ?

Yû : Oui et vous ? (sourit)

Lavi : Hh oui ^^

Yû (le suit jusqu'à chez lui)

Lavi (Une fois à la maison, travaille)

Yû (attend non loin)

Lavi (Finit, l'appelle)

Yû : Oui maître ?

Lavi : Tu peux faire un peu le ménage, puis nourrir Bubulle ?

Yû : Bien. (nourrit Bubulle, et fait le ménage)

Lavi (Commande une pizza)

Yû (continue le ménage)

Lavi (La pizza arrive, Lavi va la manger à la cuisine)

Yû (finit le ménage un peu plus tard)

Lavi (Jette le carton de pizza)

Yû (vient près de Lavi une fois tout son travail fini)

Lavi (L'enlace tendrement)

Yû (participe à l'étreinte)

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse doucement son dos)

Lavi (Se blottit un peu plus contre lui face à ses caresses)

Yû (continue ses caresses)

Lavi (Frissonne doucement, resserre son étreinte)

Yû : ... Vous allez bien ?

Lavi : Oui pourquoi ?

Yû : Vous frissonnez.

Lavi : O/O ah bon ? Euh... D-désolé

Yû : ê.è de quoi vous excusez-vous ?

Lavi : ^/^" rien, rien laisse tomber

Yû : é.ê euh... D'accord.

Lavi (Lui sourit puis recache son visage dans son cou, se colle un peu plus à lui)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (Caresse à son tour son dos)

Yû (sourit, profite)

Lavi (Continue ses caresses, resserre son étreinte)

Tyki, vient voir Lavi, passe devant la fenêtre, les voit, et va frapper à la porte, pas trop content...

Lavi (S'écarte à regret et va ouvrir) Tyki ^^

Tyki : u.u# tu es sûr que les "câlins" ne servent qu'à le réchauffer ?

Lavi : Oui pourquoi ?

Tyki : Tu semblais bien en profiter aussi.

Lavi : -.-" bah ouais j'essaye, c'est normal.

Tyki : Achète-lui un pull pour le réchauffer, je préfèrerais...

Lavi : Il faut de la chaleur humaine mais... Attend... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par profiter ?

Tyki : Que tu prends plein de plaisir à être dans ses bras. Et il t'a dit qu'il voulait de la chaleur humaine ? Ou de la chaleur tout court ?

Lavi (S'appuie au mur après un petit vertige) euh... Bah...

Tyki : Tu vas bien ?

Yû (n'ose pas approcher)

Lavi : Oui, oui ...

Tyki (l'amène sur le canapé)

Lavi (S'assoit et le regarde (fiévreux))

Tyki : (lui touche le front) tu as de la fièvre. (lance un regard noir à Yû) qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Lavi : Mais il a rien fait...

Tyki : ... (prend Lavi dans ses bras)

Lavi (S'y blottit, frissonne)

Tyki (se tourne vers Yû) : rend-toi utile et va lui couler un bain !

Yû (regarde Lavi [il n'obéit pas à Tyki])

Lavi (Lui lance un faible regard et lui fait signe d'obéir)

Yû (va couler un bain)

Tyki (amène Lavi à la salle de bain)

Lavi (Une fois dans la salle de bain, commence à se déshabiller (avec Yû et Tyki dans la salle d'eau mais ça le gêne plus))

Tyki (vire Yû de la salle de bain) [il sait pas qu'ils ont pris un bain ensemble]

Yû (attend dans le couloir)

Lavi (Arque un sourcil) : Yû, reviens.

Tyki : non, il reste dehors.

Yû (revient)

Lavi : Il va dehors que si je lui dis d'y aller (fini de se déshabiller et va dans l'eau)

Yû (attend, en silence)

Tyki : il n'a pas à être là.

Lavi : Et pourquoi ? Sa présence ne me dérange pas.

Tyki : Mouais... u.u# [il aime pas Yû XD]

Lavi (Pousse un long soupire de bien être [plus érotique tu meurs])

Tyki (est à genoux près de la baignoire, lui caresse les cheveux)

Yû (attend, les yeux fermés)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux)

Tyki (l'embrasse sur le front)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (Regarde Tyki doucement)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi, caresse sa joue)

Tyki : tu vas mieux ?

Lavi : Oui merci.

Tyki : ^^

Yû (attend toujours, repense à son bain avec Lavi)

Lavi (Glisse entièrement dans l'eau, ressort et met ses cheveux en arrière)

Tyki (le regarde, souriant)

Lavi (Lui sourit aussi et l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe)

Yû (les regarde, un chouya jaloux)

Lavi (Arrose Tyki)

Tyki : hey ! (l'arrose aussi)

Lavi (Sourit sadiquement et le tire, Tyki tombe dans le bain)

Tyki (mort de rire, serre Lavi contre lui, l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (Rit, participe à l'étreinte et au baiser)

Tyki (lui caresse le torse)

Yû (ne les regarde plus, a la tête baissée)

Lavi (Le remarque) : ... Yû, tu peux sortir si tu veux...

Yû (ne se fait prier, sort)

Tyki (réembrasse Lavi)

Lavi (Participe et enlève sa chemise)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches, puis ses mains se rapprochent de son entrejambe)

Lavi (Soupire de plaisir)

Tyki (prend son membre en main, fait de lents vas et viens, reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (Gémit longuement, dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (va plus vite avec sa main)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort)

Tyki (l'embrasse dans le cou, continue ses caresses)

Lavi (Jouit dans un long cri de plaisir)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Haletant, caresse son dos)

Tyki : Je t'aime Lavi.

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki : Il va falloir qu'on sorte, tu devrais te reposer vu que tu n'étais pas en forme tout à l'heure.

Lavi : Oui (se lève et enroule une grande serviette autour de lui)

Tyki (sort du bain, prend une serviette, se sèche) [il va foutre de l'eau partout avec ses fringues]

Lavi (Se sèche et sort en serviette)

Tyki (le suit, foutant de l'eau partout)

Yû (dans le couloir)

Tyki : fais le ménage.

Yû : ...

Tyki : Lavi, dis-lui de m'obéir quand je lui donne un ordre.

Lavi : Non u.u

Tyki : pourquoi ?

Lavi : Parce que, laisse-le tranquille.

Tyki : il est là pour travailler non ?

Lavi : Il a travaillé ce matin.

Tyki : Et il est fatigué ?

Lavi : Cherche pas d'excuse, si tu salis, tu nettoies u.u

Tyki : C'est toi qui m'as tiré dans l'eau. u.u

Lavi : Tu pouvais aussi enlever tes vêtements dans la salle de bain

Tyki : mouais

Yû : c'est bon, je vais nettoyer...

Lavi : ... Yû, ça va ?

Yû : oui. (va nettoyer)

Tyki : tu vois ? Il n'est pas fatigué. u.u

Lavi : -.- hm et toi ? Tu es fatigué ?

Tyki : J'ai travaillé aujourd'hui. Et je suis pas un démon.

Lavi : Alors il vaut mieux que tu rentre te reposer u.u (va dans sa chambre)

Tyki : Je peux pas rester avec toi ?

Lavi : Non, j'ai sommeil et tu vas m'empêcher de dormir.

Tyki : Je te ferais un câlin.

Lavi : Justement w

Tyki : Je te bercerais (mine de chien battu)

Lavi : Désolé ça ne marche pas avec moi u.u

Tyki : Siteuplé

Lavi : Mmm non (il se bat avec lui même pour ne pas dire oui)

Tyki : S'il te plait mon cœur

Lavi : Tss (se tourne, rougissant)

Tyki (l'enlace) : alors mon amour ? Je peux rester ?

Lavi : Mais comment tu veux que je dorme avec un gars sexy et humide qui me fait des câlins ? (rougit)

Tyki : On a déjà dormi plus d'une fois ensemble. Tu as toujours dormi u.u

Lavi : Tu m'énerve, va-t-en ! (lui lance un coussin)

Tyki : Bah t'as gagné, je boude.

Lavi : Bah boude ! (le pousse hors de sa chambre et claque la porte)

Tyki : U.u" (prend ses affaires et part)

Lavi (Une fois qu'il est parti, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et regarde le couloir)

Yû (passe la serpillère là où Tyki a foutu de l'eau)

Lavi : Arrête ça.

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Lui fait signe de venir près de lui)

Yû (obéit)

Lavi : Tu n'as pas à obéir à Tyki...

Yû : Il vous ennuyait... Alors je nettoie...

Lavi : Non, il aurait fait ou alors il partait.

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : (prend son visage dans ses mains) Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Yû : ... Rien...

Lavi : Ne me mens pas.

Yû : ... Je n'apprécie pas trop Tyki...

Lavi : Ah d'accord... Je pense qu'il ne t'apprécie pas non plus :/

Yû : ... Je suis désolé...

Lavi : Ce n'est pas grave mais pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ?

Yû : ... (regarde ailleurs) je sais pas...

Lavi : Tant pis alors... (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le laisse faire, puis jette un coup d'œil au couloir) dois-je finir de nettoyer ?

Lavi : Non, je le ferais demain.

Yû : Comme vous voulez.

Lavi : Oublis pendant cinq minutes que tu es à mes ordres... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ou dire ?

Yû : …

Lavi : Alors ? (le regarde)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras) [il voudrait l'embrasser mais il ose pas]

Lavi (Le serre doucement)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou, se colle à lui)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux, ferme les yeux)

Yû (effleure son cou de ses lèvres)

Lavi (Le laisse faire, un peu surpris)

Yû (se reprend, tourne la tête)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (ne bouge plus, reste dans ses bras)

Lavi (Pose ses lèvres dans son cou)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi et resserre son étreinte)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi : Tu permets que je m'habille un peu ? ^^" (il est toujours en serviette)

Yû (ne le lâche pas) ... J'ai le droit de tout faire durant les quelques minutes qu'il reste ?

Lavi : Oui (sourit)

Yû : ... (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Quelque peu surpris, participe)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (La caresse de la sienne, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (suçote ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond avec douceur)

Yû (caresse son dos, puis ses hanches)

Lavi (Frémit de plaisir)

Yû (quitte ses lèvres, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (Soupire son désir, se colle à lui)

Yû (frotte son bassin à celui de Lavi)

Lavi (La serviette tombe, Lavi rougit fortement de plaisir et gêne)

Yû (caresse ses fesses, continue de "dévorer" son cou en douceur)

Lavi (Glisse doucement ses mains sous son haut en gémissant faiblement)

Yû (embrasse maintenant son épaule)

Lavi (Le regarde, respirant rapidement)

Yû (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise)

Yû (le mordille doucement)

Lavi (Gémit sensuellement son prénom)

Yû (le pousse dans sa chambre, l'allonge sur son lit, se jette sur ses lèvres)

Lavi (Répond avidement)

Yû (caresse sa verge de sa main)

Lavi (Gémit et se fige, le regarde)

Yû (embrasse à nouveau sa gorge, le masturbe doucement)

Lavi : Y-Yû... (tente de refréner son plaisir)

Yû (le regarde, le caressant toujours)

Lavi : Ce n'est vraiment... hh... Pas ... Raisonnable...

Yû : ... (arrête, se recule, s'excuse)

Lavi : Pas grave (lui sourit)

Yû : ... (tête basse)

Lavi : Ne t'en veux pas.

Yû : Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté plus tôt ? (visage toujours baissé)

Lavi : A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter... Mais c'est quand tu as commencé à me toucher plus intimement que je suis revenu à la réalité ^^"" désolé

Yû : …

Lavi : Disons que les cinq minutes se finissent maintenant.

Yû (acquiesce)

Lavi (Sourit et embrasse sa joue) : tu es très doué (va enfiler un caleçon et se rallonge sur le lit)

Yû (ne bouge pas, regarde le sol)

Lavi Tu veux sortir te changer les idées ?

Yû : Oui...

Lavi (Le laisse sortir et essaye de dormir)

Yû (va dans un coin tranquille en ville, fait le point)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (toujours pareil) [et c'est la nuit, il fait pas chaud, Yû gèle un peu]

Lavi (Dort toujours)

Yû *... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête... Comme s'il allait laisser Tyki pour un démon. * (soupire) * je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer un humain, encore moins mon maître... Je suis pitoyable*

Lavi se réveille le lendemain matin.

Yû (toujours assis par terre dans la rue, et a super froid)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû (apparait devant lui, tremblant) [faut le temps qu'il se réchauffe]

Lavi (Le regarde puis le prend dans ses bras, frotte son dos)

Yû (se blottit contre lui, cherchant la chaleur)

Lavi (Le réchauffe comme il peut, attrape la couverture et l'enroule autour d'eux) Ça va ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi (L'emmène avec la couverture dans la salle de bain et allume l'eau, le garde contre lui)

Yû (se réchauffe un peu)

Lavi (Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, déshabille Yû et le pousse gentiment dans la cabine de douche)

Yû (sous l'eau chaude, soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Sourit doucement et va ramener la couverture dans sa chambre, revient et se brosse les dents)

Yû (ne bouge pas, profite de l'eau chaude)

Lavi (Fini son brossage, le rejoint et se lave) : désolé mais je vais finir par être en retard

Yû : ... (sort de la douche pour lui permettre de se laver plus vite, se sèche et se rhabille)

Lavi (Finit sa douche et de se préparer, prend un verre de jus d'orange, fait la bise à Yû et court en cours)

Yû (pour s'occuper, refait le ménage, et ensuite repart chercher le meurtrier)

* * *

Reviews ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (Sort de cours épuisé)

Yû (est venu à l'université pour le raccompagner) [il porte les sacs aussi X)]

Lavi (Lui sourit quand il le voit, se laisse tomber dans ses bras)

Yû : ... (le "porte" jusqu'à chez lui) [il dit plus rien u.u]

Lavi (Va s'affaler sur son lit)

Yû (va préparer le repas)

Lavi (Réfléchit à ce qu'il s'est passé la veille)

Yû (lui apporte son diner)

Lavi (Le regarde, mange en silence)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (Finit de manger)

Yû (va faire la vaisselle)

Lavi (Va le voir)

Yû (lave et range la vaisselle)

Lavi : Yû.

Yû : Oui maître ?

Lavi : ... Tu m'aime bien ?

Yû : Oui…

Lavi (le regarde) juste bien ?

Yû : ... Beaucoup... (fuit son regard)

Lavi : ... Ce qui s'est passé hier a de l'importance à tes yeux ? (prend son visage et l'oblige à le regarder) [le lapin est en mode sérieux et mature]

Yû : ... Oui... (essaye toujours de fuir son regard)

Lavi : ... (lâche doucement son visage et s'assoit, réfléchit)

Yû (regarde le sol, silencieux)

Lavi (met sa tête entre ses main, regarde dans le vide) : Je... je m'attendais pas... à ça...

Yû : ... (fixe toujours le sol)

Lavi : mais... je peux pas accepter ce genre de sentiments de ta part...

Yû : ... Je sais...

Lavi : je suis vraiment désolé...

Yû : ...

Lavi : peut-être que si j'avais été comme tes autres maître...

Yû : ... Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... c'est de ma faute...

Lavi (relève la tête et le regarde)

Yû (toujours tête basse, fixant inlassablement le sol)

Lavi : je... je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé me toucher comme ça... d'habitude, je n'ai pas aussi confiance...

Yû : ...

Lavi : peut-être que j'ai aussi des sentiments similaires a ton égard...

Yû (relève la tête, le regarde)

Lavi (le fixe dans les yeux)

Yû (après quelques secondes, baisse les yeux) [Lavi reste son maître ^^]

Lavi : ... je comprends plus rien...

Yû : ?

Lavi : ... non rien...

Yû : ... [il est mal à l'aise, il sait quoi dire]

Lavi : je dois te faire souffrir non ?

Yû : C'est pas important...

Lavi : Bien sur que si !

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... (se lève et va vers lui)

Yû (relève les yeux)

Lavi (chuchote) : Je crois que je t'aime.

Yû (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû : ... C'est impossible...

Lavi : benh si...

Yû : ... Quelque soit les sentiments qu'on puisse avoir, la fin restera la même... votre âme sera dévorée...

Lavi : je sais ^^' mais ça change quoi qu'elle soit dévoré à la fin ?

Yû : ça ne vous effraie donc pas ?

Lavi : je sais pas... C'est douloureux ?

Yû : Je ne sais pas...

Lavi : Bon... maintenant... le problème le plus gros est mes sentiments... ils sont quand même très flou...

Yû : ...

Lavi : j'aime vraiment Tyki...

Yû : Il vous aime aussi...

Lavi : Surement plus que moi ... Laisse-moi du temps pour clarifier la situation dans ma tête et mon cœur...

Yû : Prenez le temps qu'il faudra...

Lavi : ... le temps n'a pas d'impact sur toi

Yû : non.

Lavi : ... (le regarde dans les yeux)

Yû : ...

Lavi (embrasse doucement sa joue)

Yû (ferme les yeux, apprécie le contact)

Lavi (pose plusieurs baisers sur sa peau)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (va l'embrasser mais se ravise vivement)

Yû (le regarde, puis détourne la tête)

Lavi : ... il... il faut que je vois Tyki... (va dans sa chambre)

Yû : ... (se met dans un coin, assit par terre)

Lavi (envoi un sms à Tyki) : Tu boude encore ?

Tyki (répond au sms) : Je boude pas, je t'aime trop pour ça 3

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Il y a un problème mon cœur ?

Lavi : j'ai peur de te faire mal...

Tyki : comment ça ? Explique-toi

Lavi : je crois qu'il faudrait plutôt se voir pour en parler.

Tyki : Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

Lavi : a toute de suite...

Tyki (arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard)

Lavi (va lui ouvrir et l'amène à sa chambre, s'assoit sur le lit)

Tyki : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi : je crois que... je suis plus sur de mes sentiments...

Tyki : Hein ? Et pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du démon.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (fronce les sourcils) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois confus à ce point ?

Lavi : hier quand tu es parti, je suis allé le voir... et...

Tyki : et quoi ?

Lavi : et on a faillit coucher ensemble... (cache son visage dans ses mains)

Tyki : QUOI ! C'est une blague !

Lavi : N-non...

Tyki : Lavi, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton âme, et toi tu lui fais des câlins et plus encore ! Tu es complètement fou.

Lavi : je lui ai juste dit d'oublier la situation actuelle...

Tyki : C'est à dire ? (on entend dans sa voix qu'il est énervé)

Lavi : je lui ai dit de faire comme s'il n'était pas à mes ordres et qu'il pouvait faire et dire ce qu'il voulait pendant 5 minutes.

Tyki : Et c'est lui qui t'a sauté dessus ?

Lavi : il hésitait au début... puis il m'a embrassé...

Tyki : Et je suppose que tu l'as laissé faire, puisque que tu as dit que vous avez presque couché ensemble.

Lavi : Oui... (baisse la tête)

Tyki (soupire, essaie de se calmer, fait les 100 pas)

Lavi : ... sur le coup... je pensais pas à te tromper et te blesser...

Tyki : Et à quoi tu pensais alors ? #

Lavi : ... a presque rien... c'était tellement différent...

Tyki : Tu vas me dire que tu l'aime ?

Lavi : je sais pas... je crois... mais je t'aime aussi...

Tyki : Non, Lavi. C'est lui ou moi, mais pas les deux !

Lavi : S'il te plait... laisse-moi du temps...

Tyki : On sort ensemble depuis presque deux ans, j'ai été patient, j'ai attendu que tu sois prêt pour qu'on aille plus loin dans notre relation et toi tu te paye un démon ! Décide-toi maintenant.

Lavi (les larmes aux yeux) : Je me suis pas payé un démon puisque je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ! Même si on était ensemble, ... mais avec toi, une deuxième fois serais presque impossible. D'accord, je l'ai laissé me toucher et j'ai apprécié mais... mais, ça aurait été toi, je sais pas... j'aurais repoussé...

Tyki (colle une violente gifle à Lavi) : tu n'es qu'un salaud ! (s'en va)

Lavi (Choqué, la main sur la joue, tombe à genoux et pleure)

Yû (a vu Tyki partir, va voir Lavi, le voit pleurer, s'agenouille près de lui) : Maître !

Lavi (Lève la tête vers lui, la joue rouge, les yeux versant des larmes à flot)

Yû (le prend doucement dans ses bras)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui, pleure toute les larmes de son corps puis se calme peu à peu, garde la tête basse)

Yû : ... Je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... Tu as intérêt (enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Yû : ...

Lavi : J'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé... Pourquoi il m'a frappé... ?

Yû : Je ne sais pas... je n'étais pas là...

Lavi : ... Je lui ai juste dit que lui ou toi, je ne pouvais plus coucher avec... C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer...

Yû : ... Il n'accepte peut-être pas le fait d'être repoussé...

Lavi : ... Merci d'être venu...

Yû (le serre davantage) de rien...

Lavi (Se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (S'endort dans ses bras)

Yû (le dépose sur le lit, le garde contre lui)

Lavi (Dort près de lui jusqu'au matin, son réveil sonne, Lavi ne se réveille pas)

Yû (le secoue doucement) Maître ? Maître ! Réveillez-vous.

Lavi (Gémit de mécontentement, le repousse et se retourne, se rendort)

Yû (le laisse dormir)

Lavi (Dans son sommeil, se reretourne et revient se blottir contre Yû)

Yû (le reprend dans ses bras après quelques secondes d'hésitation)

Lavi (Dort paisiblement dans ses bras jusqu'à vers midi où il se réveille, tiraillé par la faim)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : =.= ... ?

Yû : …

Lavi : ... Hm boujour -w-

Yû : Bonjour maître

Lavi : Ça va ? (lui sourit doucement)

Yû : Et vous ?

Lavi : Euh oui oui... Désolé, ce matin j'avais pas la volonté d'aller en cours ^^"

Yû : C'est pas grave...

Lavi (Le regarde un moment)

Yû : ... Que voulez-vous manger ?

Lavi : Des crêpes -w-"

Yû : Très bien... (va à la cuisine lui préparer des crêpes)

Lavi (S'enroule bien au chaud dans sa couette puis vient le rejoindre)

Yû (cuisine [c'est long à faire des crêpes u.u])

Lavi (Le regarde, toujours dans sa couverture, baille, s'assoit sur une chaise, continuant de le regarder)

Yû (après un long moment, lui sert ses crêpes)

Lavi (Lui sourit) tu peux me donner le Nutella ? (lui montre un placard)

Yû (le lui donne)

Lavi (Mange ses crêpes un sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (attend en silence, les yeux fermés)

Lavi (Finit ses crêpes) tu pense à quoi ? (attaque le pot de Nutella à la grande cuillère)

Yû : A rien, je me vide l'esprit...

Lavi : Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Yû : Non c'est bon... Faites ce que vous voulez. (fait la vaisselle)

Lavi : je vais prendre un bain, tu peux venir si tu veux (va à la salle d'eau et fait couler l'eau)

Yû (finit la vaisselle, n'ose pas le rejoindre)

Lavi (De la salle de bain) tu viens ou pas ?

Yû : C'est vous qui décidez.

Lavi : Non, c'est toi qui choisit si tu as envie de prendre un bain avec moi, dépêche-toi, l'eau va refroidir u.u

Yû : ... Je ne viens pas. (en faite il veut, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé il s'éloigne pour laisser Lavi réfléchir)

Lavi : Ok... (s'allonge un peu plus confortablement et se demande si Yû n'en a pas marre en faite de lui.)

Yû (va faire le lit, aère la chambre)

Lavi (Reste dans le bain longtemps, en sort et enroule une serviette à sa taille, sort de la salle de bain et va dans sa chambre)

La chambre est impeccable, Yû est parti s'occuper de Bubulle. (il sait plus quoi faire u.u)

Lavi (S'habille et va le voir)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (S'approche, hésitant)

Yû (le regarde toujours)

Lavi (Se rend compte qu'il a très envie de l'embrasser et tente le tout pour le tout, scelle leurs lèvres)

Yû (surpris, participe après quelques secondes, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Vient jouer avec sa langue, caresse son torse)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (Attrape sa nuque, presse son corps au sien, répond au baiser passionnément)

Yû (caresse son dos, puis glisse ses mains sous son T-shirt)

Lavi (Frissonne doucement de plaisir, vient mettre sa main droite sur son fessier)

Yû (frémit, caresse encore son dos)

Lavi (Pelote doucement ses fesses d'une main pendant que l'autre caresse sa nuque)

Yû (soupire doucement de plaisir)

Lavi (Embrasse tendrement sa joue)

Yû (le laisse faire, sourit)

Lavi (Lui sourit aussi)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou, y dépose un baiser)

Lavi (Sourit encore plus, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (poursuit ses baisers puis le mordille gentiment)

Lavi (Tremble de désir)

Yû (se stoppe)

Lavi (Le regarde, un peu surpris)

Yû : ... On devrait arrêter... Vous n'êtes pas encore sûr de vos sentiments...

Lavi : Oui... C'est vrai... Merci... Mais je me sens si libre dans tes bras (rit et pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû : ... (le garde contre lui)

Lavi (S'y blottit confortablement)

Yû (le laisse prendre ses aises)

Lavi (Les prend et lui donne de la chaleur)

Yû (profite de la douce température)

* * *

reviews ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Ils vont sur le canapé, Lavi garde Yû contre lui

Yû (ferme les yeux, apprécie le moment)

Lavi (Le berce doucement)

Yû (sourire aux lèvres, se blottit un peu mieux contre lui)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (profite toujours)

Lavi (le regarde doucement)

Yû (ne bouge pas)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et resserre son étreinte)

Yû (sourit, caresse doucement le torse de Lavi)

Lavi (Inspire doucement de plaisir)

Yû (frotte son visage contre son torse)

Lavi (Frissonne doucement)

Yû (bien blottit contre Lavi, se repose)

Lavi (Caresse doucement ses cheveux)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Lui sourit tendrement)

Yû (lui sourit aussi)

Lavi (Embrasse son front)

Yû (ferme les yeux, caresse sa joue)

Lavi (Embrasse sa joue)

Yû (embrasse ses lèvres)

Lavi (Participe puis lèche ses lèvres, approfondit le baiser)

Yû (saisit sa nuque, caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (Ses mains attrapent ses hanches, dévore lentement ses lèvres)

Yû (se colle davantage à lui)

Lavi (Caresse sa taille, quitte ses lèvres pour son cou)

Yû (gémit doucement de plaisir)

Lavi (Lèche avidement sa gorge, le serre contre lui)

Yû (gémit sensuellement)

Lavi : Hhh... (caresse ses hanches, descend sur ses cuisses, mordillant son cou)

Yû (commence à être excité, gémit toujours)

Lavi (Frotte doucement son bassin au sien, reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (gémit plus fort)

Lavi (Le regarde, continuant ses mouvements)

Yû (gémit encore, le regarde, désirant plus)

Lavi (L'allonge, se met au dessus de lui, capture à nouveau ses lèvres, caressant son torse de ses mains et son bassin du sien)

Yû (suçote sa langue, enroule sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (Enlève leur haut, glisse une main dans le caleçon de Yû)

Yû (inspire de plaisir)

Lavi (Caresse son membre, le regarde)

Yû : Hhh... aah... (le regarde, les yeux empli de désir et plaisir)

Lavi (Retire sa main, défait son pantalon, enlève son caleçon, le regarde souriant, gourmand)

Yû : ... (attend impatiemment que Lavi aille plus loin)

Lavi (Se penche et prend en bouche son membre, se mettant dans un état second)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (Fait de lents vas-et-viens, caresse ses cuisses)

Yû : hhh... han... (plonge ses mains dans les cheveux de Lavi)

Lavi (Accélère ses mouvements, le prend de plus en plus en bouche)

Yû (gémit longuement, jouit après plusieurs mouvements)

Lavi (S'essuie la bouche, revenant sur terre, regarde Yû)

Yû (le regarde, souriant, reprend son souffle)

Lavi (L'embrasse doucement)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Yû (inspire de bonheur, se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Le berce puis Chuchote à son oreille) je crois que je t'aime vraiment.

Yû (sourit, cache son visage dans son cou) je vous aime. (dépose un baiser sur sa gorge)

Lavi : Arrête les vous et les maitre alors... (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : D'accord... Lavi.

Lavi (Sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (mordille ses lèvres)

Lavi (Répond avec passion)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (ferme les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, profite de l'instant présent)

Lavi (Le berce doucement, Somnole)

Yû (voit qu'il commence à s'endormir, caresse tendrement son dos, puis le berce)

Lavi (Sourit et s'endort)

Yû (le regarde dormir)

Lavi (Frotte doucement sa joue contre son torse)

Yû (caresse amoureusement ses cheveux)

Lavi (Soupire de plaisir, dort paisiblement)

Yû (le regarde inlassablement)

Lavi (Se réveille plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi, enfouit son visage dans son cou, y dépose plein de petit baisers)

Yû (le laisse faire, le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras)

Lavi (Embrasse sa mâchoire, enlace son cou)

Yû (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (Participe puis quitte ses lèvres, le regarde)

Yû (sourit, le regarde tendrement)

Lavi (Lui fait un bisou esquimaux)

Yû (souriant toujours) vous... Tu as faim ?

Lavi : Oui... On fait un gâteau ?

Yû : D'accord. ^^

Lavi (L'embrasse et se lève, prend sa main et l'emmène à la cuisine)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (Sort tout les ingrédients, vide la farine dans un récipient)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Se mord la lèvre, prend de la farine dans sa main et regarde Yû)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi (Lui lance la farine au visage en riant)

Yû (se débarrasse d'un peu de farine, et lui saute dessus)

Lavi (Crie, mort de rire)

Yû (dévore son cou) [il le mord pas, il l'embrasse]

Lavi (Ses rires se transforment en gémissements)

Yû (lui lèche le cou, puis le regarde)

Lavi (Avec un sourire narquois, l'embrasse et attrape le paquet de farine)

Yû : Si je vous suis bien... C'est moi le gâteau ? (il l'a vouvoyé u_u habitude)

Lavi : tu es si mignon tout blanc x)

Yû : Si vous le dites.

Lavi : T-T

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : tu me vouvoies encore ToT

Yû : ... désolé... c'est une habitude...

Lavi (renverse le sachet de farine sur lui) : pas grave x) (essaye de se sauver)

Yû (lui court après) [il court très vite]

Lavi (rit, s'enfuit dans ses chambre)

Yû (l'attrape, le renversant sur le lit)

Lavi : Aaah ! xD (tente encore de fuir)

Yû : Je te lâcherais pas. x)

Lavi : Au secours ! ^O^

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (participe amoureusement)

Yû (glisse ses mains sous son haut)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse lentement son torse)

Lavi (enlève la farine de ses cheveux)

Yû : Je croyais que j'étais bien en blanc... u_u

Lavi (rit et se défait de ses bras, retourne à la cuisine)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (prend le Nutella, prend une cuillère à soupe, le regarde a nouveau)

Yû : Ahah... non u_u (il veut pas se faire asperger de Nutella)

Lavi : c'est bon u_u (prend une grosse cuillère de chocolat et la lèche avidement)

Yû (reste à bonne distance) [au cas où]

Lavi (va vers lui)

Yû (recule) [et hop, un mur xd]

Lavi (lui sourit tendrement et étale le chocolat le long de son cou)

Yû : -.-' (le laisse quand même faire)

Lavi (recule, encore mort de rire)

Yû : u_u"""

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Je peux aller m'en débarrasser ?

Lavi : je vais t'aider (s'approche et lèche le nutella)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (dévore lentement son cou)

Yû (gémit lentement)

Lavi (le colle a lui, enlève tout le chocolat puis s'écarte) : voila ^^

Yû : Merci. ^^ (l'embrasse)

Lavi : j'aurais bien aimé faire une bataille de nourriture mais tu ne semble toujours pas enclin à t'amuser donc on va faire un gâteau u_u"

Yû : ... Je suis désolé... mais... en général, je ne fais que travailler.

Lavi : et bien maintenant, tu n'auras plus à travailler.

Yû : je déteste ne rien faire.

Lavi (fait une mine de Lapin battue)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi : alors tu veux même pas essayer de t'amuser un tout pitit peu

Yû : Je veux bien...

Lavi (sourit superbement) : Oui ! ^o^

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avec vigueur)

Lavi (attrape ses hanches et l'allonge sur la table)

Yû (dévore toujours ses lèvres)

Lavi (se met à cheval sur lui, quitte ses lèvres et regarde les ingrédients sur la table)

Yû : ... (le tire vers lui pour le réembrasser, prend discrètement un œuf le casse, et laisse couler le contenu sur la tête à Lavi) x)

Lavi : O.O ... (mordille sa lèvre et prend deux œufs, les casse dans sa main et glisse sa mains vers le caleçon de Yû)

Yû : O.O (le repousse)

Lavi (rit, le bloque fermement et rentre sa main dans ses vêtements)

Yû : arrête

Lavi (l'embrasse doucement, caresse un peu son membre et sort sa main)

Yû : ...

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Rien... (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi : tu es sur ?

Yû : Certain.

Lavi (tire la langue et se lève, ouvre le frigo)

Yû (se redresse, le regarde)

Lavi (regarde avec intérêt ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, prend de la crème fraiche)

Yû : * Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire encore ? *

Lavi (ouvre la crème fraiche, revient sur lui)

Yû (le regarde, prêt à filer)

Lavi (déboutonne sa chemise, caresse doucement son torse, plante deux doigts dans la crème fraiche)

Yû (disparait) [pratique ça]

Lavi : hey ! (se lève, le cherche)

Yû (lui saute dessus par derrière, attrape la crème)

Lavi (crie de surprise, s'étale sur le sol, se débat en riant)

Yû : Qui veut une douche de crème ?

Lavi : Pas moi ! Pas moi ! xD

Yû : ah bon ? je croyais... (verse la crème sur Lavi)

Lavi (crie longuement, Mort de rire)

Yû : x)

Lavi (le regarde) : méchant ! x)

Yû : Qui ça ? Moi ?

Lavi : oui toi, Môsieu ! (rampe pour s'enfuir)

Yû (le colle au sol, lèche la crème sur son visage)

Lavi (un peu surpris, ne se débat pas)

Yû (continue de le lécher sensuellement)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (finit de le "nettoyer", le regarde)

Lavi (de légère rougeur sur les joues, a fermé les yeux)

Yû (frotte sa joue à la sienne) [j'aime bien lui donnée des attitudes de chat]

Lavi (sourit, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (lèche son lobe)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (le mordille, puis embrasse sa mâchoire, descend sur son cou)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (arrête et le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde aussi)

Yû (lui sourit) : au rythme ou c'est parti, le gâteau ne sera jamais fait

Lavi : et j'ai une de ses faims (se mord la lèvre, souriant)

Yû (se lève, commence à cuisiner) [la récrée est finie]

Lavi (se lève aussi, l'enlace par derrière et regarde se qu'il fait)

Yû (sourit, fait le gâteau)

Lavi (embrasse doucement sa nuque)

Yû (cuisine toujours)

Lavi (caresse son ventre, déposant encore des baisers sur sa nuque)

Yû (gémit doucement, cuisine comme il peut)

Lavi (glisse ses main sous sa chemise, le caresse toujours)

Yû (découpe les pommes, se coupe à cause de Lavi)

Lavi : O.O ça va ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi (prend sa main et suce doucement son doigt en sang)

Yû (le regarde, la coupure cicatrise déjà)

Lavi (enlève sensuellement le sang qui reste)

Yû (le regarde toujours)

Lavi (lâche son doigt et le regarde a son tour)

Yû : C'était pas la peine de paniquer u_u

Lavi : je sais mais j'aime pas voir du sang.

Yû : Désolé.

Lavi : pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Yû : Si je m'étais pas coupé...

Lavi : je t'aurais pas sucé le doigt ?

Yû : Tu n'aime pas du sang. Si je m'étais pas coupé, tu n'en aurais pas vu

Lavi : bah, c'est pas grave tu sais. (l'embrasse doucement dans le cou)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (prend ses lèvres)

Yû (suçote lentement ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond avec tendresse et amour)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (respire doucement sa peau)

Lavi (le tire dans la salle de bain)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi : il faut d'abord penser à se débarbouiller non ? x) (fait couler un bain)

Yû : ê.è tu n'as rien d'autre derrière la tête ?

Lavi : tu voudrais ? (air innocent pas si innocent)

Yû (sourit) [ça veut tout dire]

Lavi (sourit aussi, commence à se déshabiller)

Yû (se déshabille)

Lavi (arrête l'eau, très chaude, fini de se déshabiller, prend la main de Yû et rentre dans l'eau)

Yû (entre dans le bain, se met entre les jambes de Lavi)

Lavi (serre Yû contre lui, les mains posé sur son torse)

Yû (la tête contre son épaule)

Lavi (caresse doucement son torse et les fait lentement descendre)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (inverse les positions, se met a cheval sur lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (caresse doucement son torse)

Yû (caresse son dos, descend ses mains sur ses fesses)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (dévore son cou)

Lavi (frotte son bassin au sien, très excité)

Yû (caresse sa verge)

Lavi : Hhhh... (ferme les yeux)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi : Aaah... hhh... (Agrippe ses épaules et gémit son plaisir)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (gémit plus fort, le serre contre lui)

Yû (augmente encore le rythme)

Lavi (crie son prénom, rejette la tête en arrière)

Yû (continue ses caresses)

Lavi (jouit dans sa main, s'effondre sur son torse, haletant)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Yû (participe avec passion)

Lavi (fait de doux mouvement de va et vient contre lui avec son bassin)

Yû (gémit doucement, le serre encore plus)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit puis embrasse doucement sa joue)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (caresse son visage, met la frange de Yû en arrière et le regarde, souriant)

Yû : j'ai trop de cheveux ?

Lavi : non, mais ils cachent un peu ton visage... ton si beau visage (l'embrasse)

Yû (lèche sa langue)

Lavi (fait durer longtemps le baiser)

Yû (caresse toujours ses fesses, puis ses hanches)

Lavi (soulève légèrement ses hanches à ce contact, désirant plus)

Yû (ne lui donne pas plus)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (se met au dessus, se place de façon à ce que Lavi le pénètre)

Lavi (surpris, saisit doucement ses hanches et entre en lui avec délicatesse)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (chuchote) : je te fais mal ?

Yû : non…

Lavi (bouge son bassin, ne le quittant des yeux)

Yû (gémit doucement de plaisir)

Lavi (accentue ses mouvements)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (inverse les positions, va plus vite)

Yû (crie presque à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, lui donne plein d'amour dans chaque mouvement qui deviennent de plus en plus violents)

Yû (hurle de plaisir)

Lavi (après quelques minutes, se déverse en lui)

Yû (reprend son souffle)

Lavi (le serre encore plus contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le coup)

Lavi : Je... je t'aime...

Yû (fait un très beau sourire) je t'aime aussi

Lavi (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (dépose de nombreux baisers dans son cou)

Lavi (profite de ses baisers quand un grondement venant du fin fond de son estomac se fit entendre, déclenchant de vives rougeurs sur les joues du Lapin)

Yû : x)

Lavi : ^/^"""" euh...

* * *

Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Yû : Je vais préparer le gâteau.

Lavi : D'accord (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, puis sort, se sèche, se rhabille et va cuisiner)

Lavi (profite encore un peu du bain puis sort et répète les même mouvements que Yû)

Yû (cuisine)

Lavi (vient le voir)

Yû (met le gâteau au four)

Lavi (une fois le four fermé, saute sur les lèvres de Yû)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (pose plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres puis le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse à nouveau) : Merci.

Yû : ^^

Lavi : Merci pour tout (le serre contre lui)

Yû (se blottit dans ses bras)

Lavi (lui donne de la chaleur avec amour)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (ne veut plus bouger)

Yû (reste dans ses bras)

Lavi (respire son parfum)

Yû (reste contre lui jusqu'à ce que le four sonne)

Lavi (ouvre le four)

Yû (prend le gâteau, le pose sur la table)

Lavi : Hmm... il a l'air bon... *µ*

Yû (lui coupe une part)

Lavi (la prend et la mange goulument)

Yû (le regarde tendrement)

Lavi (fini sa part) : C'est trop bon !

Yû : tu en reveux ?

Lavi : *µ* oui

Yû (lui recoupe une part)

Lavi (la prend et la mange puis, se jette sur Yû, l'embrassant avidement, ses lèvres ayant le gout de pomme)

Yû (goute ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (le dévore)

Lavi (se laisse dévoré, heureux)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres)

Lavi (le regarde avec douceur)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, apprécie ce contact)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (baille et se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (le soulève, le porte à sa chambre)

Lavi (s'endort dans ses bras, bercé par sa démarche)

Yû (le dépose sur son lit)

Lavi (dort, se blottit dans les couvertures)

Yû (va faire le ménage dans la cuisine)

Lavi (dort toujours, gémit le prénom de Yû dans son sommeil)

Yû (revient une fois la cuisine impeccable)

Lavi (soupire à nouveau son prénom)

Yû (se couche contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace instinctivement et inspire de bien être)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (se réveille un peu)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (se rendort)

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front)

Lavi (dort comme un bébé jusqu'au matin où son réveil sonne)

Yû (éteint le réveil, l'embrasse)

Lavi (encore un peu endormi, participe doucement, resserre son étreinte)

Yû (se lève)

Lavi (reste accroché à lui)

Yû (l'emmène à la cuisine, lui sert son petit déj)

Lavi : =w="

Yû (lui tartine son pain avec du Nutella)

Lavi (se réveille automatiquement) : OwO

Yû (lui donne ses tartines)

Lavi (les mange, tout content)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (remarque son regard, lui sourit)

Yû (répond à son sourire)

Lavi (finit ses tartines et vient l'embrasser)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et va à la douche [embarque Yû au passage])

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (allume l'eau de la cabine de douche, se déshabille)

Yû (se déshabille aussi, va sous la douche)

Lavi (le rejoint, se colle à lui sous l'eau chaud)

Yû (le masse)

Lavi (inspire doucement de plaisir)

Yû (le lave)

Lavi (retient quelques gémissements)

Yû (le lave partout [partout, partout])

Lavi (se détend, soupire d'aise)

Yû (l'embrasse sur l'épaule)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, profitant de ces mains explorant son corps)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi (commence à être vraiment excité)

Yû (sourit) : Tu vas être en retard en cours.

Lavi : oui...

Yû (se détache de lui)

Lavi (revient à la dure réalité et se rince, sort et se sèche, s'habille)

Yû (se sèche, s'habille)

Lavi (va prendre son sac)

Yû (l'accompagne)

Lavi (prend sa main, une fois devant les grilles, l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (attrape sa nuque, fait durer le plaisir)

Allen : Salut Lavi... O.o ?

Yû (lâche les lèvres du lapin)

Lavi (surpris, regarde) : Ah salut ! ^^

Allen : O.o ? je croyais que tu sortais avec Tyki

Lavi : ^^"" ... bah... c'est fini...

Allen : Tu l'as largué pour lui ? (montre Yû)

Lavi : O.o quoi pour lui ? Bah... un peu... enfin, c'est Tyki qui est parti, moi je voulais attendre u_u"

Allen : ?

Yû : u_u

Lavi : je t'en parlerais en biochimie u_u (embrasse à nouveau Yû)

Allen : Euh... d'accord u_u

Lavi (quitte a regret les lèvres de son démon et va en cours)

Yû (s'en va faire sa première mission, trouver le meurtrier d'Anita)

Lavi (en cours, s'endort sur son compte rendu)

Allen (le secoue)

Lavi : Hmoui ?

Allen : Arrête de dormir.

Lavi : è_é méchant !

Allen : Ton nouveau copain te fatigue ?

Lavi : Han nan x)

Allen : Alors arrête de dormir en cours.

Lavi : -_- t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

Allen : Bah je comprends pas pourquoi tu as largué Tyki u_u

Lavi : ... en faite... c'est Yû... mon nouveau copain... on s'est rencontré et... et pis voila u_u" c'est venu tout seul... j'étais pas encore sur de mes sentiments, j'étais encore avec Tyki quand j'ai failli coucher avec lui...

Allen : ê.è

Lavi : enfaite... je me sens bizarre dans ses bras... tout semble si facile et peu important...

Allen : ah

Lavi : j'ai voulu en parler à Tyki et j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je ne pouvais plus coucher avec quiconque, lui ou Yû... j'ai peut-être abusé en disant que j'avais aimé ce que m'avait fait Yû mais Tyki m'a frappé et m'a traité de Salaud puis il est parti u_u"

Allen : Je le comprends u_u

Lavi : tu crois que j'aurais du rien lui dire ?

Allen : Pourquoi tu l'as laissé te toucher alors que tu étais encore avec Tyki ?

Lavi : ... parce que... on avait pris l'habitude de se faire des câlins et... ça a dérapé ^^'

Allen : u_u""

Lavi : il a raison, je suis un beau salaud...

Allen : C'est clair, tu devrais t'excuser à Tyki.

Lavi : Mais quand il va apprendre que je suis avec Yû, il va vraiment me détester O.O

Allen : Fallait y réfléchir avant

Lavi : ...

Allen : enfin... tu fais comme tu veux

Lavi : hm... il faut quand même que je m'excuse

Allen : Hm.

Lavi (se rendort)

Allen : u_u'

A la fin des cours :

Lavi (sort en baillant)

Yû (attend Lavi)

Lavi (le voit, sourit et va rapidement vers lui)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Allen (les regarde)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres amoureusement, caresse son torse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Allen : Tu comptes aller voir Tyki quand ?

Yû : ê.è ?

Lavi (baisse les yeux) : Je sais pas encore...

Yû : Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

Lavi : Pour m'excuser...

Yû : u_u'

Lavi : Je suis désolé... mais il faut que je lui parle... (toujours la tête baissé)

Yû : tu fais ce que tu veux...

Lavi (le regarde tristement et fait non de la tête)

Yû : Si.

Lavi (prend doucement les lèvres de Yû)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (attrape sa nuque)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres, caresse ses cheveux)

Allen : Vous comptez coucher ensemble devant la fac ? x)

Lavi (choqué par les propos d'Allen, le regarde) : Où est mon Blanco innocent ?

Allen : u_u je dis juste que vous y aller un peu fort là.

Lavi : ah bon ? on fait presque rien là é_è

Allen : Pour l'instant.

Lavi : Tss (tire la langue a Allen et emmène Yû à la maison)

Yû (le suit en silence)

Lavi : ... tu... tu essaye de t'occuper ? je vais passer chez Tyki tout de suite... (l'embrasse et sort, va chez Tyki, hésite puis frappe à la porte)

Yû : D'accord...

Lavi (après avoir frappé attend en stressant devant la maison de Tyki)

Tyki (ouvre la porte, le regarde) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : M'excuser...

Tyki : je te manque ?

Lavi : ... un peu... mais c'est pour ce que j'ai fait que je m'excuse... j'aurais pas du...

Tyki : Si tu le dégage, je te pardonne.

Lavi : ... je... je peux pas...

Tyki : A cause du pacte ?

Lavi : pas que...

Tyki : ... vous êtes passé à l'acte ?

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Tyki : Tss (lui claque la porte au nez)

Lavi : ... (retourne à la maison)

Yû (n'est pas à la maison) [il est reparti suivre sa piste]

Lavi (n'a vraiment plus le moral, va s'affaler sur son lit)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard dans la soirée)

Lavi (toujours sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même)

Yû (le rejoint) ça va ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'y blottit)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et se blottit d'avantage contre lui)

Yû : Il a réagit comment ?

Lavi : Mal... Il m'a claqué la porte au nez...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... au moins j'aurais essayé...

Yû : Et tu aurais fait quoi s'il t'avait écouté ?

Lavi : ... j'aurais voulu lui expliquer... mes sentiments et tout... que j'aimerais qu'on reste ami...mais bon... tant pis, hein ?

Yû : ... C'est de ma faute...

Lavi : ... Pas grave...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Tu m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : Alors c'est bon. (l'embrasse)

Yû (lèche doucement ses lèvres)

Lavi (profite de ses lèvres quelques instants puis) : Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

Yû (lui sourit, le réembrasse)

Lavi (l'enlace tendrement, participant au baiser)

Yû (lui enlève sa chemise, caresse son torse)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (embrasse son cou, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (frémit de plaisir)

Yû (embrasse son torse, mordille ses tétons)

Lavi : Hhh... Yû...

Yû (lèche ses tétons)

Lavi (se cambre lentement)

Yû (descend plus bas, s'arrête au nombril)

Lavi (gémit, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (pénètre son nombril de sa langue, le titille)

Lavi : Hn...

Yû (défait son pantalon, le baisse, ainsi que le caleçon)

Lavi (le regarde, impatient)

Yû (lèche son membre)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (le prend en bouche)

Lavi (gémit encore)

Yû (fait de lents mouvements)

Lavi (se cambre à chaque mouvement, gémit lentement)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (finit par crier)

Yû (donne de nombreux coup de langue sur le gland)

Lavi : Hmm... Aah !

Yû (refait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (se déverse dans sa bouche après quelques va et viens, essoufflé, le regarde)

Yû (avale, remonte au niveau de son visage, l'embrasse)

Lavi (Dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (pendant qu'il l'embrasse, caresse son intimité)

Lavi (Commence à avoir un peu peur)

Yû (sent sa peur, retire sa main)

Lavi : ... Excuse-moi... Je... Continue s'il te plait

Yû : Si tu n'es pas prêt... on peut attendre.

Lavi : ... D'accord... Merci... Désolé (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : Si tu veux, on peut continuer, mais tu auras le rôle d'actif.

Lavi : Non... Désolé, vraiment désolé (se blottit contre lui)

Yû : C'est pas grave.

Lavi : ... (n'ose plus le regarder)

Yû (remonte son visage et l'embrasse chastement)

Lavi (Caresse sa joue, le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi) sinon toi... Ça va ?

Yû : Oui. Je suis sur une piste pour trouver l'assassin d'Anita.

Lavi : Super... (l'embrasse)

Yû (le colle à lui, participe au baiser)

Lavi (Taquine sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (Caresse son visage, suce doucement ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (Soupire de plaisir)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte, frissonne)

Yû : Tu as froid ?

Lavi : Un peu... (met la main sur son front : brulant : fièvre)

Yû (le recouvre avec la couverture, le serre contre lui, frottant rapidement son dos)

Lavi (Tremble un peu puis se blottit contre lui, se détend peu à peu)

Yû : Tu veux que j'aille te préparer quelque chose ? De la soupe ?

Lavi : Non reste avec moi ! (resserre son étreinte)

Yû : D'accord. (l'embrasse sur la tempe)

Lavi (Enfouit son visage bouillant contre son cou)

Yû : ... (le serre un peu plus)

Lavi (Frissonne encore)

Yû (se détache de Lavi, se lève)

Lavi : O-où tu vas ?

Yû (prend des couvertures supplémentaires dans l'armoire, les met sur Lavi, et se recouche près de lui)

Lavi (Le remercie et le serre contre lui)

Yû : tu te réchauffe un peu ?

Lavi (Fait oui de la tête, se blottit encore contre lui)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (Sa fièvre monte encore)

Yû (se mord la lèvre, ne sait pas quoi faire)

Lavi (Tremble dans ses bras)

Yû : ... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Lavi : (Le regarde, tremblant encore, en sueur et les joues rouges) i-il y a... De l'efferalgan dans la cuisine...

Yû : Ok, je reviens tout de suite (se téléporte à la cuisine, prend les médocs et de l'eau, revient)

Lavi (Se redresse, fait fondre les médocs dans l'eau, boit puis se rallonge contre Yû)

Yû (le reprend dans ses bras)

Lavi (La fièvre l'endort, les médicaments font effet plus tard et Lavi semble plus détendu, moins frissonnant)

Yû (le regarde dormir, surveille son état)

* * *

Reviews ?


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (La fièvre revient vers trois heures du matin, Lavi se blottit à nouveau contre Yû, tremblant)

Yû (remet correctement les couvertures sur lui)

Lavi (Gémit faiblement, respire difficilement)

Yû (s'écarte pour le laisser respirer)

Lavi (Toujours dans le même état, et secoué par des petit spasmes, cherche la chaleur manquante dans les couvertures)

Yû (revient près de lui après un peu d'hésitation)

Lavi (Le serre automatiquement contre lui, enfouit son visage contre son torse)

Yû (le regarde, inquiet)

Lavi (Finit par se réveillé, épuisé, le regarde les yeux humides)

Yû : ... (lui caresse la joue) Tu devrais aller chez le médecin tout à l'heure.

Lavi : Non c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude...

Yû : ça arrive souvent ?

Lavi : Oui et aucun médecin n'ont su trouver pourquoi... Alors maintenant... Je cherche plus trop à trouver une solution.

Yû : …

Lavi : Mais Ça va passer (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe peu) [il est inquiet]

Lavi : Je suis encore super chaud alors profites en (le serre doucement contre lui)

Yû : ... mais tu vas mal...

Lavi : Pas grave...

Yû : ... Ces fièvres... elles viennent à intervalle régulier ? Ou il se passe toujours quelque chose de précis avant ?

Lavi : Ça dépend... Elles peuvent venir facilement quand j'ai le moral assez bas mais sinon... J'en ai une en moyenne presque toutes les semaines.

Yû : …

Lavi : Ne t'inquiète pas trop.

Yû : Y'a forcément une raison à ça... ça a commencé quand ?

Lavi : Longtemps, quand j'étais enfant

Yû : Il s'est passé quelque chose avant la première fois que ça commence ?

Lavi : Hm... Je sais plus... Ça fait longtemps.

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : Je t'ennuie ?

Yû : Non... je m'inquiète...

Lavi : Ça va aller (tente de se rendormir)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (S'endort lentement, se réveille quand son portable sonne, le regarde toujours aussi fiévreux)

Yû (éteint le portable, serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (S'y blottit, soupire d'aise)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi : Je... Vais me... Ren... Dormir... (baille)

Yû (le berce encore)

Lavi (Baille et s'endort)

Yû (le regarde tout le temps qu'il dort)

Lavi (Se réveille vers 9h grâce à la baisse de la fièvre et le regarde)

Yû (a les yeux fermés, l'esprit ailleurs)

Lavi (Se redresse et soupire en voyant l'heure)

Yû (ouvre les yeux à l'entente du soupire, le regarde)

Lavi : Pourquoi je suis pas en cours ? -.-"

Yû : ê.è ? Tu étais malade.

Lavi : Peut-être mais bon... C'est pas comme ça que je vais avoir mes diplômes u_u""

Yû : Si tu vas mieux, tu peux aller en cours maintenant.

Lavi : Hm... (se penche au dessus de lui et l'embrasse)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (S'allonge sur lui, embrasse plusieurs fois ses lèvres)

Yû (l'enlace, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (Caresse sa joue, participe au baiser)

Yû (rompt le baiser, se lève)

Lavi (Le regarde, surpris)

Yû (va préparer le petit déjeuner)

Lavi (Se lève et va le regarder)

Yû (lui sert ses tartines de Nutella, et un jus de fruit)

Lavi (Les mange en silence)

Yû : ... ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : Si pourquoi ?

Yû : Tu ne dis rien...

Lavi : Excuse-moi, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs (finit ses tartines et se lève, l'embrasse)

Yû : Tu pensais à quoi ?

Lavi : A nous.

Yû : Ah...

Lavi : Toi tu ne vieillis pas...

Yû : … non …

Lavi : Chance ^^

Yû : Tu as peur de vieillir ?

Lavi : Non mais on va pas pouvoir rester ensemble longtemps.

Yû : Je sais...

Lavi (l'embrasse) : il faut alors profiter de chaque seconde qui nous est données

Yû : oui... (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime Yû.

Yû (l'embrasse et chuchote à son oreille) : Je t'aime aussi.

Lavi (Sourit et se jette sur ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse ses lèvres de sa langue)

Lavi (suce sa langue de ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse son dos tout en l'embrassant)

Lavi (déguste longuement ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser pour déposer ses lèvres sur son cou)

Lavi (frissonne au contact, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (le mordille doucement)

Lavi : Hmm... Hhh...

Yû (le lèche, puis commence à défaire son haut)

Lavi (le laisse faire, réattaquant avidement ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse son torse, taquine ses tétons)

Lavi (se cambre contre lui)

Yû (le plaque contre le mur, embrasse ses épaules, puis son torse)

Lavi (gémit à chaque baiser)

Yû (détache sa ceinture, puis son pantalon, continuant de l'embrasser)

Lavi (respire rapidement, excité)

Yû (se débarrasse des vêtements, frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (se cambre et se colle à lui, soupire et gémit de plaisir)

Yû (caresse lentement son intimité)

Lavi (apeuré au début, se détend)

Yû (l'embrasse, et le pénètre doucement d'un doigt)

Lavi (crie longuement de douleur)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit malgré le mal)

Yû : Si tu veux qu'on arrête...

Lavi : Non, continue.

Yû : ... (caresse son dos d'une main, fait quelques doux mouvements de l'autre)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou, gémit douloureusement)

Yû (continue ses caresses pour le détendre, faisant toujours de tendre geste avec sa main)

Lavi (se détend peu à peu, haletant, resserre son étreinte)

Yû (introduit un deuxième doigt)

Lavi (a un hoquet de surprise, griffe sa nuque sans faire exprès)

Yû : Hhh... (le prépare soigneusement)

Lavi (garde son visage contre son cou, gémissant encore)

Yû (le jugeant prêt, retire ses doigts)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement, le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse, se déshabille)

Lavi (a le cœur qui accélère, fait tout pour se détendre)

Yû (se place derrière lui, embrasse sa nuque, le pénètre en douceur)

Lavi (pousse à nouveau un long gémissement)

Yû (dépose de nombreux baisers sur sa nuque, et commence à onduler)

Lavi (se cambre, gémit encore)

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (crie, ne sent plus ses jambes)

Yû (le tient fermement, augmente encore le rythme)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (après de nombreux vas-et-viens, se déverse en lui et se retire) [il le tient toujours pour qu'il ne tombe pas]

Lavi (est essoufflé et tremblant)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (se retourne comme il peut et se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (le soulève, le porte à la salle de bain)

Lavi (le serre contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou)

Yû (fait couler un bain bien chaud, va dedans avec Lavi)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, embrasse son cou)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (continue et entre deux baiser) : Je t'aime

Yû : je t'aime aussi

Lavi (capture ses lèvres)

Yû (joue longuement avec sa langue)

Lavi (après plusieurs minutes en apnée, quitte ses lèvres et respire, le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, dépose plein de baisers sur ses lèvres)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : ... je sens plus mes jambes, c'est affreux ^^"

Yû : ... Je suis désolé... j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort...

Lavi : C'est pas grave…

Yû (l'enlace tendrement)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (le regarde dormir)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (resserre doucement son étreinte)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (le regarde encore et encore)

Lavi (se réveille quelques heures plus tard, voit qu'il le fixe) : ^^"

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû : Oui. ^^ Et toi ?

Lavi : Vouiii (l'embrasse chastement)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (lui sourit puis essaye de se lever, n'y arrive pas)

Yû (se lève, prend une serviette et se sèche)

Lavi (essaye toujours de se lever)

Yû (enroule la serviette autour de sa taille et tend une main vers Lavi, pour l'aider)

Lavi (prend sa main et se lève difficilement, s'aide de la paroi et de Yû pour tenir debout)

Yû : Tu veux que je te porte ?

Lavi : c'est pas de refus

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le porte à sa chambre)

Lavi (enroule ses bras autour de lui)

Yû (le dépose sur son lit)

Lavi (le regarde doucement)

Yû : Que peut faire ton humble serviteur pour t'aider ?

Lavi : Mon humble serviteur ?

Yû : Je suis toujours sous contrat.

Lavi : Oui mais ce n'est plus comme ça que je te vois.

Yû (sourit) : mais je le reste malgré tout

Lavi : Oui... Viens près de moi alors.

Yû (vient près de lui)

Lavi : Je devrais peut-être m'habiller non ?

Yû : Comme tu veux.

Lavi : C'est toi qui regarde u_u

Yû : Que tu sois habillé ou non, je te regarde.

Lavi (rougit)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (ferme les yeux) : Tu es presque l'homme parfait

Yû : je suis pas un homme.

Lavi : C'est pour ça qu'il y a un "presque". x)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (enlace Yû et l'allonge sur lui)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (étouffe un gémissement)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (rougit et se mord la lèvre)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : rien, rien ^/^"

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Le portable de Lavi sonne

Lavi : O.o ? (attrape son portable et décroche) Allo ?

Allen : Salut.

Lavi : Salut, ça va ? ^^

Allen : Oui, oui, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours.

Lavi : O.O ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais de la fièvre

Allen : y'a que ça ? ou ton nouveau petit copain de séquestre ? x)

Lavi : Il peut pas u_u ... quoique c'est sa faute si je suis pas venu ! il a utilisé ses pouvoirs machiavélique pour m'empêcher de me lever et me jeter dans un profond sommeil !

Allen : Hein ? tu délire u_u

Yû : u_u"

Lavi : bien sur que si ! Il est diabolique !

Allen : ouais, ouais...

Lavi : Mais pourquoi tu me crois pas ?

Allen : Il semblait parfaitement normal... quoiqu'un peu efféminé. x)

Lavi : Efféminé... comment ça ?

Allen : il a les cheveux très longs u_u

Lavi : Ah si ce n'est que ça ! u_u Sinon, je peux t'assurer que c'est un vrai mec

Allen : je te crois...

Lavi (rit)

Allen : Bon bah, a la prochaine.

Lavi : ouais a + (raccroche)

Yû : C'est quoi son problème à la pousse de soja ?

Lavi : *µ* soja ?

Yû : ê.è

Lavi (secoue la tête) : non rien

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Lavi : Yû... On fait quelque chose ce soir ?

Yû : Ce que tu veux.

Lavi : Alors... Un resto ?

Yû : Si ça te fait plaisir.

Lavi : Après ciné ?

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi : ça te va ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : Tu sais ce que c'est un ciné, hein ? x)

Yû : Oui, mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

Lavi : ça sera comme une première fois alors ^^

Yû : Oui

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : ... par contre il faudra peut-être qu'on s'habille

Lavi : ^/^ oui !

Yû (se lève, va s'habiller)

Lavi (arrive à s'assoir)

Yû (lui donne des fringues)

Lavi (s'habille comme il peut)

Yû (le regarde) tu veux de l'aide ?

Lavi : j'y arrive ! Ça va ! (s'affale sur le canapé une fois avoir enfilé son jean)

Yû : u_u

Lavi : (reprend son souffle et enfile son t-shirt)

Yû : ... (attend qu'il finisse)

Lavi (se lève, prend une veste) : C'est bon ! 8D

Yû : déjà ? x)

Lavi : é_è bah... oui...

Yû (vient près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde, mine de lapin battu)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Tu me fais un câlin ? é.è

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi : hey... si on va au restau, tu mange ?

Yû : je peux u_u mais c'est pas obligé

Lavi : si tu mange pas, je vais me sentir seul u_u

Yû : Bon, bah je mangerais

Lavi : merci. x)

Yû (lui prend la main, le suit au restau)

Lavi (va dans un resto sympa)

Yû (le suit à une table)

Un serveur leur apporte les menus

Lavi (commande)

Yû (prend pareil que Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (suce ses lèvres)

Le serveur revient, leurs assiettes en main

Lavi (quitte les lèvres de Yû)

Le serveur dépose leur plat, et va s'occuper d'autres clients

Lavi (mange, ne quittant pas des yeux Yû)

Yû (mange aussi)

Lavi : C'est bon *µ*

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (continue de manger en silence)

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ...

Yû (fini de manger, le regarde)

Lavi (finit aussi)

Le serveur vient récupérer les assiettes et demande ce qu'ils veulent comme dessert

Lavi : Une glace *µ*

Yû (fait la grimace) [c'est froid]

Lavi : u_u tu devrais gouter le chocolat gourmand. C'est un chocolat chaud avec une crème brulée.

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs desserts sont servis

Lavi (mange sa glace)

Yû (mange son dessert aussi)

Lavi (après avoir fini de Manger, demande l'addition)

Le serveur l'apporte

Lavi (paye le tout)

Serveur : merci de votre visite, à bientôt

Lavi : Au revoir ^^ (prend la main de Yû et sort)

Yû (le suit)

* * *

Reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (une fois dehors, lui saute au cou)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi : ça va toujours ?

Yû : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Lavi : je sais pas, tu es bien silencieux.

Yû : ah

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (fait durer le baiser, mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (caresse doucement ses cheveux, le serre contre lui)

Yû (profite de sa chaleur)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (ferme les yeux, toujours dans les bras de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Ils vont au cinoche, ils regardent Lonely Bones *.* quand ils sortent du cinéma, ils marchent tranquillement dans la rue et rentre à la maison.

Lavi (tenant Yû par la main, arrive devant chez lui, voit Tyki) : ? ... Tyki ?

Tyki : Salut Lavi.

Lavi : Salut, ça va ?

Tyki : Hm, oui. Et toi ?

Lavi : ... ouais... (sort les clé et ouvre la porte d'entrée)

Yû (le suit à l'intérieur)

Tyki : Lavi, je peux entrer ?

Lavi : euh... oui... (enlève sa veste)

Tyki (entre, ferme la porte derrière lui)

Lavi : Alors... pourquoi tu es là ?

Tyki : Pour toi.

Lavi : Comment ça ?

Tyki (sort un flingue, et met Yû en joue) : Je vais l'empêcher de te tuer ! (tire)

Yû (est atteint en plein cœur, et s'écroule au sol)

Lavi : ... NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ! (va près de Yû, complètement paniqué)

Tyki : Viens, Lavi, il ne pourra plus dévorer ton âme maintenant.

Lavi : Mais je m'en fous de ça ! (caresse la joue de Yû)

Yû (disparait)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (pleure)

Yû (réapparait derrière Tyki, lui prend son flingue et le met violemment au sol)

Tyki : ghn

Lavi (regarde la scène, complètement perdu)

Tyki : C-comment ?

Yû (enlève la balle de son torse) : je ne suis pas un humain, tu ne pourras pas me tuer de cette façon.

Lavi (se lève et se jette dans les bras de Yû, le serre contre lui)

Tyki (enrage)

Yû (le regarde de haut)

Lavi (pleure contre le torse de Yû)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Tyki : Tu pleure pour un démon ?

Lavi (se retourne vivement vers Tyki) : Ce démon, je l'aime !

Tyki : Et lui, il dévorera ton âme sans avoir le moindre scrupule !

Lavi : La ferme !

Tyki : y'a que la vérité qui blesse

Lavi : Mais ferme là !

Yû : Tu permets ? (se détache de Lavi, attrape Tyki par le col et le jette dehors)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (referme la porte)

Lavi (revient dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre doucement, tousse un peu) [du sang, la balle a fait quelques dégâts mais il va très vite s'en remettre]

Lavi (le regarde inquiet)

Yû (essuie le sang qui coule de ses lèvres) : ...

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête) : laisse-moi le temps de récupérer...

Lavi : D'accord... Je suis désolé...

Yû : C'est pas grave.

Lavi : Si... ça l'est...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (s'en veut terriblement, tête basse)

Yû : Tu n'y es pour rien.

Lavi : Je l'ai laissé rentrer.

Yû : Tu ne savais pas qu'il avait une arme.

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'assoit sur le canapé, soupire)

Lavi (s'assoit près de lui)

Yû (finit de cicatriser, il ne reste que le sang sur ses vêtements comme preuve de la blessure)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, une dernière larme coule sur sa joue)

Yû (essuie la larme, puis le prend contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû : ...

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit un peu aussi, prend doucement ses lèvres)

Yû (saisit sa nuque, approfondit)

Lavi (laisse libre accès à sa bouche)

Yû (caresse doucement sa langue)

Lavi (joue avec la sienne)

Yû (le serre un peu plus, continuant le baiser)

Lavi (mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (quitte ses lèvres, pour embrasser doucement sa joue)

Lavi : Je t'aime.

Yû : Je t'aime aussi.

Lavi : (Lui sourit)

Yû (se blottit davantage contre Lavi)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (reste collé à lui)

Lavi (se réveille le lendemain matin)

Yû (la tête posée sur les genoux de Lavi) [pitit changement de position]

Lavi (le regarde, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, le regarde, lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit tendrement, se penche et l'embrasse)

Yû (déguste ses lèvres)

Lavi (après le baiser, le regarde doucement)

Yû (se redresse)

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû : Oui. Et toi ?

Lavi : Mouais =.=

Yû : tu es encore fatigué ?

Lavi : Oui, je dors beaucoup ^^"

Yû : Va te recoucher si tu as besoin

Lavi : Ok (l'embrasse et va dans sa chambre)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (retire son jean et T-shirt puis se glisse sous sa couette)

Yû (se couche près de lui après aussi retiré sa chemise)

Lavi (caresse doucement son torse)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (frotte son visage contre le sien)

Yû (lui fait des bisoux d'esquimaux)

Lavi (tire la langue et titille le coin de sa bouche)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres amoureusement)

Yû (taquine sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (la mord gentiment)

Yû : Hhh...

Lavi (mord ensuite ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et le serre dans ses bras)

Yû (s'y blottit)

Lavi (ferme les yeux et baille)

Yû (ne bouge plus pour ne pas l'empêcher de dormir)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (se détache doucement, va faire un tour)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (se ballade en ville, puis revient à la maison un peu plus tard)

Lavi (se réveille vers 13h, a faim)

Yû (en cuisine, fait un bon gâteau au chocolat)

Lavi (attiré par l'odeur, va à la cuisine) : *µ*

Yû : 'lut

Lavi : Boujour~ (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe deux secondes, puis sort le gâteau du four)

Lavi (regarde le gâteau avec envie)

Yû (lui coupe une (grosse) part)

Lavi : *Q*

Yû (lui ébouriffe les cheveux)

Lavi (sourit) : Merci mon cœur !

Yû : De rien.

Lavi (avale rapidement sa part puis en prend une deuxième)

Yû : c'est si bon que ça ?

Lavi : très ! (visage plein de chocolat)

Yû : x)

Lavi (prend une troisième)

Yû : tu vas être malade.

Lavi : Mais non u_u

Yû (hausse les épaules, et commence à faire la vaisselle)

Lavi (prend une quatrième et finit en même temps le gâteau [u_u"])

Yû (continue de laver)

Lavi (l'enlace par derrière) : c'était très bon, merci beaucoup ! [attention, il a toujours la goule pleine de chocolat]

Yû : j'allais pas t'empoisonner

Lavi : j'ai pas dis ça

Yû : Je sais.

Lavi : u_u"

Yû : je fais de mon mieux pour te faire plaisir.

Lavi (sourit) : tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait alors. x)

Yû (sourit, continue de laver)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue) [Danger : chocolat]

Yû : u_u' la prochaine fois, si tu pouvais manger proprement...

Lavi : ^^ (l'embrasse)

Yû (laisse tomber son nettoyage pour profiter du baiser)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (le laisse faire, se colle à lui)

Lavi (mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (glisse ses mains sous son haut, la caresse)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, le tire, s'assoit sur le table, enroule ses jambes autour de lui)

Yû (l'embrasse toujours langoureusement, remonte son T-shirt)

Lavi (l'enlève rapidement, fait de même avec la chemise de Yû)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (caresse son torse, s'attarde sur ses abdos puis détache sa ceinture)

Yû (dévore toujours son cou, puis lèche son lobe)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Yû (presse ses fesses) [il est impatient le démon x)]

Lavi : Hhh... (frotte son bassin au sien) [y a pas que lui]

Yû (retire leurs vêtements, allonge Lavi sur la table, se met au dessus)

Lavi (le regarde, le souffle court)

Yû (frotte leurs érections l'une contre l'autre)

Lavi (gémit, resserre l'étreinte de ses jambes pour plus de contact)

Yû (presse davantage leurs bassins)

Lavi (crie longuement de plaisir)

Yû (embrasse son épaule)

Lavi (haletant, bouge son bassin, se cambre et gémit encore)

Yû (inverse leur position)

Lavi (sourit, caresse doucement son torse, l'embrasse passionnément)

Yû (mordille sa langue)

Lavi (écarte ses jambes, se loge entre elle, dévore doucement ses lèvres)

Yû (enlace sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi : La dernière fois, je t'ai pas préparé...

Yû : Je m'en fous...

Lavi (écarte mieux ses jambes et le pénètre lentement, soupirant de plaisir)

Yû (gémit doucement, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse la base de sa nuque)

Yû (bouge son bassin)

Lavi (sourit doucement, fait de doux va et viens)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère progressivement)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (devient presque violent)

Yû (crie à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (accélère encore et se déverse en lui)

Yû (essoufflé, le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit, haletant)

Yû : Je t'aime...

Lavi : Je t'aime. (l'embrasse)

Yû (enlace sa nuque, participe avidement)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (se blottit dans ses bras)

Lavi (ne bouge plus)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde aussi)

Yû (frotte sa tête contre son torse, et ferme les yeux)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux, le porte à sa chambre, l'allonge, reste près de lui)

Yû (soupire d'aise) [il est bien au chaud]

Lavi (resserre doucement son étreinte)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

* * *

Reviews ?


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard.

Lavi (caresse doucement la joue de Yû)

Yû (tranquillement installé dans ses bras de Lavi)

Lavi : Dis Yû...

Yû : Oui ?

Lavi : tu as demandé à ton boss pour que je puisse venir dans ton monde ?

Yû : Ah… euh non, pas encore...

Lavi : tu pourras lui demander ? (mine de Lapin battu)

Yû : d'accord... si tu y tiens.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : Tu voudrais y aller quand ?

Lavi : je sais pas, quand tu veux

Yû : ... je vais aller voir le patron...

Lavi : Ok

Yû (se téléporte dans son monde)

Lavi (attend sagement)

Yû (revient après avoir discuté avec lui)

Lavi (le regarde) : alors ?

Yû : Tu peux venir... si tu fais pas de connerie.

Lavi : promis. x)

Yû (prend Lavi dans ses bras, et se téléporte avec lui dans son monde)

Lavi (regarde tout autour de lui) : waaah ! *o*

Yû (recule)

Lavi : c'est magnifique... Yû ? ê_è

Yû : ... t-tu... tu es un ange ?

Lavi : Hein ? (remarque ses ailes) O.O (tourne sur lui même pour mieux les voir [comme un chien qui veut attraper sa queue])

Yû : ...

Lavi : D'où ça sort ?

Yû : ... tu es né avec…

Lavi : quoi ? M-... mais non...

Yû : Y'a pas d'autre explication

Lavi : ... c'est mal ?

Yû : ... ça veut dire que nous sommes opposés…

Lavi : ... désolé...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... tu... tu m'en veux ?

Yû : ... (fait non de la tête)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (le regarde) : ... (s'écarte)

Yû : ...

Lavi (recule un peu) : si je suis un... ange... est-ce que j'ai toujours le droit de venir ici ?

Yû : ... Je ne sais pas... ça fait très longtemps qu'un ange n'est pas venu.

Lavi : ... (regarde ses ailes)

Yû (regarde autour, quelques démons curieux les regardent)

Lavi : ... ça change quelque chose que je sois un ange ?

Yû : ... Théoriquement... on est ennemi

Lavi : ...

Yû : Euh... je vais devoir t'amener au boss.

Il l'emmène dans la salle du trône.

Link (le regarde)

Yû (s'agenouille devant lui) : Je vous présente Lavi, c'est avec lui que j'ai passé un contrat...

Link : Un ange... comment se fait-il que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte ?

Yû : il vient de l'apprendre...

Link (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : Désolé ^^""

Link : Il faut empêcher qu'il entre en contact avec ses semblables.

Yû : ...

Link : On va le garder ici.

Lavi : O.O quoi ?

Link : Emmène-le.

Yû : bien. (va vers Lavi, lui prend le bras, l'embarque)

Lavi : ... (le suit)

Yû (l'emmène dans un bâtiment délabré, l'attache au mur avec des chaines)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : ... (s'assoit près de lui) je suis désolé... mais j'ai pas le choix.

Lavi : ... (regarde les chaines) pourquoi je ne dois pas entrer en contact avec mes semblables ? ... Je les connais même pas...

Yû : ... Je sais... mais eux ils pourraient sûrement essayer de te retrouver...

Lavi (Le regarde tristement)

Yû : je suis vraiment désolé... (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : (Se blottit contre lui) ... Et pour nous deux ?

Yû (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi : Je vois... (baisse la tête)

Yû : …

Lavi (Relève la tête et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avec passion)

Lavi (Caresse sa langue, suce ses lèvres avidement)

Yû (rompt le baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lavi)

Lavi (Frotte doucement sa tête contre la sienne) je t'aime... (a les larmes au yeux)

Yû : Je t'aime aussi... (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Ne peut pas répondre à l'étreinte à cause des chaines)

Yû : ... (se lève et s'en va) [il va essayer de négocier une sorte de liberté conditionnelle]

Lavi (Le regarde puis une fois qu'il est parti, fond en larmes)

Yû (négocie avec Link)

Lavi (Arrête de pleurer, s'amuse à plier et replier ses ailes)

Yû (revient voir Lavi)

Lavi (Replie vivement ses ailes quand il arrive)

Yû (le détache et se menotte à lui avec une courte chaine)

Lavi : O.o ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu joue dans le SM maintenant ?

Yû : tss... c'est le seul moyen pour que tu restes pas confiner ici.

Lavi : ... (l'enlace de son bras libre)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû : ... (caresse son dos)

Lavi (L'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement, joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (Caresse sa joue)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Sourit)

Yû (soupire) : comment tu fais pour sourire dans une situation pareille ?

Lavi : ... Désolé... (baisse la tête)

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule) : ... au moins on peut s'estimer heureux que tu n'ais jamais eu de contact avec des anges...

Lavi : Il m'aurait tué sinon ?

Yû : torturé plutôt...

Lavi : ... Et le contrat tiens toujours ?

Yû : bien sûr... il est signé après tout...

Lavi : Oui c'est vrai ... Tu t'y connais en ange ? Parce que moi...

Yû : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler... moins tu en sais, mieux c'est.

Lavi : Ok... Et j'ai pas le droit de me servir de ça ? (déplie ses ailes super grandes et belle)

Yû : Non... à moins que tu veuille te faire attaquer u_u

Lavi : Il manquerait plus que ça... (caresse doucement les plumes)

Yû : ... Profites-en... la dernière fois qu'un ange est venu, on lui a arraché les ailes

Lavi : O.O mais ça va me faire mal !

Yû : Et pas qu'un peu... je vais voir si on peut éviter de te faire subir ça

Lavi : Yû... Tu ne risque rien en prenant ma défense ?

Yû : ... ils me tueront pas...

Lavi : Encore heureux... Est-ce mon âme vaut plus qu'une âme humaine ?

Yû : Oui, beaucoup plus.

Lavi : Alors tu as de la chance (sourit tendrement)

Yû : tu parles...

Lavi : Bah quoi ?

Yû (soupire) : Rien...

Lavi : Non vas y, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : …

Lavi : Dis-moi.

Yû : ... je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'ils me tueront pas... ça veut pas dire qu'ils me feront rien... la seule que je gagnerais, c'est ton âme.

Lavi : ... Je suis désolé... Si tu avais pris mon âme plus tôt, ça serait peut-être pas arrivé

Yû : on ne pouvait pas savoir... et puis c'est trop tard maintenant

Lavi : ... Tu veux que je te donne mon âme maintenant ?

Yû : Non, garde-la.

Lavi (Le regarde, un peu surpris puis l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (répond vivement au baiser)

Lavi (Caresse sa nuque, joue et caresse sa langue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Attrape sa taille, le colle à lui, mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (gémit doucement, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (Le plaque au mur, caresse son torse)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (Glisse ses mains sous son haut, répond au baiser avec désir, frotte lentement son bassin au sien)

Yû (gémit, le regarde, voulant plus)

Lavi (Défait son pantalon, le baisse, suivi de son boxer, fait de même avec les siens, relève les jambes de Yû, caresse son intimité de son membre)

Yû : Hhh... Lavi... prend-moi… (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Le prend violemment)

Yû (hurle)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui très fort, s'excuse plusieurs fois en ne bougeant plus)

Yû : c'est bon... continue...

Lavi (Embrasse son cou et fait de doux mouvement de rein)

Yû (gémit longuement, un peu de douleur, puis de plaisir)

Lavi (Continue d'y aller doucement, y met tout son amour, caresse en même temps son entre jambe)

Yû (inspire de bonheur, gémit sensuellement au creux de son oreille)

Lavi (Rentre plus profondément en plus sans pour autant trop forcer, accélère avec sa main et embrasse son cou avidement)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort, demandant à Lavi d'aller plus vite)

Lavi (Accélère sous sa demande, gémit à son oreille des mots doux, va toujours plus vite avec sa main)

Yû (crie son plaisir)

Lavi : (Accélère encore, va encore plus loin en plus) hh... Yuu... J-.. Je t'aiime... (jouit et se déverse en lui, épuisé, replie ses ailes sur eux deux)

Yû (a jouit aussi, se blottit contre lui, murmure) je t'aime aussi

Lavi (Le garde contre lui, reprend son souffle)

Yû (reprend aussi une respiration normale, a le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (Le regarde tendrement, le berce)

Yû : ... tes ailes sont douces... (se blottit davantage contre lui)

Lavi : (Sourit) merci (resserre l'étreinte de ses bras et de ses ailes)

Yû (sourit, profite du moment)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux, profite aussi)

Après quelques minutes.

Yû (se détache de Lavi, [façon de parler parce qu'ils sont menottés] et se rhabille)

Lavi (Se rhabille aussi, s'arrache une plume)

Yû (le regarde) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi (Lui donne la belle et douce plume blanche) cadeau

Yû : ... (la prend, et l'enlace) moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir

Lavi : Tu m'as déjà tant offert... Tout ce que je peux te donner c'est Ça... Et mon âme... (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : ... (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux, le serre contre lui)

Yû : ... j'espère qu'ils ne te feront rien...

Lavi : J'espère aussi... (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte puis après quelques minutes) Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Yû : on profite du calme...

Lavi (Rit doucement)

Yû : Non, sérieux... ça va pas durer... (le serre un peu plus)

Lavi : Excuse-moi (le blottit contre lui, donnant sa chaleur, embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite)

Quelques heures plus tard ...

Lavi (respire doucement le parfum de Yû, embrasse son cou)

Yû : ... fini la tranquillité... -.-'

Daisya : Yû, l'ange est demandé par le patron.

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Daisya : ça tu lui demanderas.

Lavi (Regarde Daisya)

Daisya (s'en va)

Yû : ... Il faut y aller...

Lavi : D'accord (le suit)

Ils vont voir Link, Yû détache la chaine qui le relie à Lavi.

Link lui fait signe de venir, et lui parle. Lavi n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent

Lavi (Attend, regarde Yû)

Après quelques minutes, deux démons viennent chercher Yû et l'emmènent. Link regarde Lavi.

Lavi (Regarde Yû partir) : où il va ?

Link : tu le rejoindras bientôt.

Lavi : Comment ça ?

Link : Peu importe, on va discuter tous les deux.

Lavi : Si vous voulez u_u""

Link : Tu ne sais vraiment rien sur les anges ?

Lavi : Bah... Je sais de culture général que ça vit au paradis u.u" enfin... Ce qu'il y a dans les contes pour enfants quoi.

Link : Je vois... Tu ne nous sers strictement à rien.

Lavi : Surement oui ^^"

Link (claque des doigts, des démons apparaissent et emmènent Lavi)

Lavi (Les laisse l'emmener, commence à avoir peur)

Ils l'amènent dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par quelques bougies. Il y a des traces de sang au sol.

Lavi (Regarde le sang, horrifié et cherche Yû du regard)

Yû est dans un coin de la salle, les démons qui l'ont enlevé lui infligeant divers tortures, arme blanches, coups etc...

Yû tente de retenir ses cris de douleur.

Lavi (Crie son nom et court vers lui)

Les démons ayant amené Lavi l'arrêtent bien vite, le plaquant au sol.

Lavi (Gémit et essaye de se débattre, regarde Yû)

Yû (toujours maltraité par ses semblables, lance un regard à Lavi)

Lavi (Le regarde désolé, essaye encore de se lever)

Les démons tiennent fermement Lavi, l'attachent en face de Yû.

Lavi (Les regarde, les insulte, les maudit etc...)

Un des démons (rit) : on verra si tu pourras encore dire quoi que ce soit dans deux minutes...

Yû : Non... ne lui faites pas de mal !

Un démon proche de Yû (le frappe) : on ne t'a pas sonné.

Lavi : Espèce de fumier, il est des vôtres !

Un démon : il a été incompétent pour ne pas se rendre compte que tu es un ennemi, en plus il s'est pris d'affection pour toi. Il doit donc être puni.

Lavi (Regarde Yû)

Yû (tête basse)

Un démon (à Lavi): Bon, on va s'occuper de toi à présent.

Lavi : ... Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Le démon (caresse les ailes de Lavi) : Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

Yû (les regarde, imagine la scène, tente de briser ses chaines)

Un autre démon (blesse grièvement Yû pour l'empêcher de se débattre)

Yû (cri de douleur) [et d'impuissance]

Lavi (Crie après le démon qui à blessé Yû, tire sur ses chaines aussi, déployant ses ailes)

Le démon derrière Lavi, lui arrache violemment les ailes.

Yû (regarde la scène, horrifié, n'émet pas un son)

Lavi (Hurle longuement de douleur, les yeux écarquillés et en larmes)

Tous les démons présents, rient de la scène.

Yû (regarde Lavi souffrir, impuissant)

Lavi (Se recroqueville sur lui-même, tremblant, gémit encore)

Yû (n'essaie même plus de se libérer, tête basse, s'en veut)

Les autres démons regardent toujours Lavi, s'amusant de sa souffrance [les méchants !]

Lavi : Yû... (le regarde) Yû...

Yû (n'ose pas le regarder, se sent trop coupable)

Un démon : Bon, on en fait quoi maintenant ?

Un autre : Allons voir le patron.

Les quatre démons partent, les laissant tous les deux.

Lavi (Essaye de ramper vers Yû)

Yû (toujours tête basse)

Lavi (Arrive à attraper sa jambe) Yû... (pleure quand soudain une aura bleu s'échappe de la main de l'ange et vient doucement caresser le corps de Yû, guérissant ses plaies)

Yû (le regarde, extrêmement surpris, puis se reprend, et brise ses chaines, prend Lavi dans ses bras)

Lavi (S'y blottit, le serre contre lui et pleure)

Yû (le berce doucement) : je suis désolé...

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte, l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement, puis lâche ses lèvres) il faut que tu partes.

Lavi : Comment ? Tu viens avec moi au moins ?

Yû : ... Je ne peux pas...

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Je suis obligé de rester ici...

Lavi : Nan ! (le serre fort contre lui, pleure dans son cou)

Yû : Ils vont te tuer si tu ne pars pas.

Lavi : Prend mon âme... Maintenant...

Yû : Non... je ne veux pas... va-t-en Lavi...

Lavi : ... Je sais pas comment partir idiot ... (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû : Concentre-toi... pense au lieu où tu veux aller.

Lavi (Ferme les yeux, pense très fort à chez lui, s'y téléporte)

Yû (soupire de soulagement) [par contre lui il va souffrir x)]

* * *

Reviews ?


	14. Chapitre 14

Deux chapitres aujourd'hui... je suis trop gentille x)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (Ouvre les yeux, voit qu'il est chez lui, essaye de se lever mais son dos le lacère, il retombe à genoux)

Allen (entre dans l'appart de Lavi, et va prêt de lui) Lavi !

Lavi (Sursaute) mais Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ! ^^"""

Allen : Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien... de toute évidence, Yû ne t'a pas raté...

Lavi : Yû ? Mais il a rien fait... Il... Il est sorti u.u"

Allen : C'est bon Lavi, je suis au courant. C'est un démon. Il t'a arraché les ailes. u_u

Lavi : ... Non c'est pas lui...

Allen : mouais... il devait pas être loin.

Lavi : Oui... Devant moi, blessé et attaché...

Allen : Hein ?

Lavi : On l'a puni pour ne pas s'être rendu compte que j'étais un ange et pour m'aimer...

Allen : ... Tss et il est où maintenant ?

Lavi : Prisonnier là-bas.

Allen : ... Bah t'es pas prêt de le revoir... Bref, il faut te soigner.

Lavi : ... T'es quoi toi en faite ?

Allen : Je suis comme toi.

Lavi : Ah bon ? ... Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt que j'étais un ange ?

Allen : ... Pour ta sécurité... tes parents voulaient que tu ais une vie normale, mais l'arrivée de Yû a quelque peu changé les choses

Lavi : Tu m'étonne... Dis... Chez les anges, c'est pas puni d'aimer un démon hein ?

Allen : C'est jamais arrivé. Alors je ne peux pas te dire.

Lavi : ... Je veux le revoir...

Allen : Chaque chose en son temps. (enlace Lavi, et le téléporte dans le monde des anges)

Lavi (regarde le monde des anges avec des yeux brillants) : c'est... Magnifique...

Allen : ... bon, viens, tes parents veulent te voir.

Lavi : Ok ^^""

Allen l'emmène dans une grande salle blanche, et s'incline devant les maitres des lieux

Lavi (Hésite puis s'incline aussi)

Cross : redresse-toi Lavi.

Lavi (Se redresse et les regarde)

Maria (lui fait signe de venir, et le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (La serre doucement)

Maria (le soigne)

Lavi (Soupire de soulagement)

Maria (relâche son étreinte, lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit un peu, gêné)

Maria : Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Cross: Lavi, qu'est-ce que les démons t'ont fait quand tu étais dans leur monde ?

Lavi : ... Ils m'ont arraché les ailes.

Cross : Rien d'autre ?

Lavi : Non c'est tout.

Cross : Nous allons retrouver les démons qui t'ont infligé ce supplice et le leur faire payer au centuple.

Lavi : D'accord... Mais... Vous n'allez pas faire de mal à Yû hein ?

Cross : nous verrons ce que nous ferons de lui

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Cross (soupire) tu as peut-être des questions ?

Lavi : Je suis toujours un ange sans ailes ?

Maria : bien sûr, c'est ton sang qui détermine ta race, pas tes ailes.

Lavi : Ah...

Cross : de toute façon, avec le temps, tu récupèreras tes ailes

Lavi : C'est vrai ? (sourit)

Maria : oui (sourit)

Lavi (Les prend dans ses bras)

Cross et Maria (le serre doucement)

Lavi : ... (s'écarte après quelques temps, les regarde)

Ils lui sourient.

Lavi (Sourit doucement)

Cross : Allen, montre-lui sa chambre. Je vais établir un plan d'attaque contre les démons

Lavi (suit Allen vers sa chambre)

Allen (l'emmène à une pièce qui fait 4fois la taille de la chambre de Lavi [du monde des humains])

Lavi : O.O waaah...

Allen : bienvenue chez toi.

Lavi (Regarde sa chambre avec intérêt)

Allen (attend)

Lavi : ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Allen : Ce que tu veux.

Lavi : Han arrête j'ai l'impression d'être ton maitre xD

Allen : u.u bah... C'est un peu le cas... Tu es le fils des seigneurs des anges.

Lavi : O.O quoi ?

Allen : Et oui... Tu seras le seigneur absolu ici dans quelques années.

Lavi : O.O quoi ?

Allen : U.u"

Lavi : O.O (en mode choqué)

Allen (soupire)

Lavi (Toujours pareil)

Allen : ... Lavi ? Ça va ?

Lavi : ... oui, oui

Allen : Reprend-toi u_u

Lavi (Se donne une bonne gifle)

Allen : O.O mais t'es malade !

Lavi : Ça va mieux u.u"

Allen : Mouais... u_u"""

Lavi (S'assoit sur son lit)

Allen (attend)

Lavi : Tu veux pas faire des pompes ?

Allen : Hein ? pourquoi ?

Lavi : Tu semble attendre quelque chose alors fais des pompes u.u

Allen : J'attends que ton père ait fini de préparer le plan.

Lavi : Ah donc tu veux pas faire des pompes ?

Allen : J'ai aucune raison de faire des pompes u_u

Lavi : T.T

Allen : Pourquoi des pompes d'ailleurs ?

Lavi : Parce que Yû en faisait quand je lui demandais T.T

Allen : Il était sous contrat u_u

Lavi : Et alors ?

Allen : Alors tu lui aurais demandé n'importe quoi de débile, il l'aurait fait u_u

Lavi : Hm

Allen : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai u_u

Lavi : Je m'en fous, j'aimais bien le voir faire des pompes

Allen : ê.è et pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : Bah parce que…

Allen : u_u""" T'es bizarre...

Lavi : Je te merde blanco è.é

Allen : Pfff…

Lavi : # (boude)

Allen : ... bon... je vais voir où ça en est. (s'en va voir comment avance le plan d'attaque)

Lavi (S'allonge et se repose, finit par s'endormir)

La stratégie est progressivement mise en place, très vite, Cross rassemble les anges, et lance l'offensive.

Lavi (Dort toujours, rêve de Yû...)

Après de longues heures, l'attaque porte ses fruits, et les anges reviennent victorieux et avec quelques prisonniers.

Lavi (Se réveille, regarde sa chambre puis se lève à la recherche d'une salle de bain, la trouve et prend une douche)

Allen (vient frapper à la porte de Lavi)

Lavi (Vient de finir sa douche, s'habille rapidement et va lui ouvrir) oui ?

Allen : L'attaque est finie.

Lavi : Déjà ?

Allen : Ton père est un excellent stratège.

Lavi : Ah peut-être... Il y a des prisonniers ?

Allen : une bonne dizaine.

Lavi : Tu... Tu sais s'il y a Yû ?

Allen : Oui, il y est.

Lavi : Où ils sont ?

Allen : Suis-moi...

Lavi (le suit en silence)

Devant une cellule.

Yû (respire difficilement)

Lavi (se précipite vers lui)

Yû : Hh... Hh...

Lavi : il faut le sortir de là

Allen : Non, il reste là pour l'instant.

Lavi : Non !

Allen : Les démons doivent rester enfermés.

Lavi : alors je reste avec lui

Allen : dix minutes pas plus.

Lavi : Non, tout le temps qu'il sera ici

Allen (soupire) : t'es une vraie tête de mule... (sort de la cellule mais reste à côté)

Lavi (l'enlace Yû)

Yû (gémit de douleur)

Lavi (soigne ses blessures)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, le regarde, perdu)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lavi... tu vas bien ?

Lavi : oui...

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : et toi ?

Yû : ça va... ça pourrait être pire

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi : j'ai eu si peur...

Yû : Sans l'attaque... je serai probablement mort...

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le réchauffe)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : je t'aime mon cœur

Yû : moi aussi...

Allen : Pff...

Lavi (embrasse ses lèvres avec beaucoup de douceur)

Yû (participe avec amour)

Allen : Lavi, c'est l'heure que tu repartes.

Lavi (suçote les lèvres de son démon)

Allen : Lavi...

Lavi (caresse ses joues, l'embrasse passionnément)

Allen : Qu'est-ce que tu feras après le jugement... u_u

Lavi (embrasse Yû encore quelques minutes puis se tourne vers Allen) : quel jugement ?

Allen : Tous les démons capturés au combat vont être jugés.

Lavi : tsss (reprend les lèvres de Yû)

Yû (rompt le baiser)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Hey toi...

Allen : quoi ?

Yû : Quel est l'intérêt des jugements puisque le verdict est déjà connu ?

Allen : pff

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Allen : Lavi, retourne dans ta chambre.

Lavi : non, ma place est ici, contre lui.

Allen (le tire par le bras) : tu le reviendras demain.

Lavi : attend encore... (défait son bras et prend les mains de Yû)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Yû : de toi...

Lavi (l'enlace tendrement et lui sourit)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Allen : Lavi, j'en ai marre de me répéter. Tu pourras revenir le voir demain.

Lavi : ... j'ai besoin de lui...

Allen : il n'aura pas bougé demain. Aller, tes parents vont t'attendre.

Lavi : Non, je veux pas les voir

Allen : et pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : parce que la seule chose que je veux, c'est être dans ses bras et me reposer

Allen : C'est l'heure du diner. Vas les rejoindre, je vais voir si on peut attacher ton démon dans ta chambre.

Lavi : je veux être sur qu'il ne subira aucunes maltraitances

Allen : Si il se tient tranquille, il ne craint rien.

Lavi (regarde Yû) : je vais m'absenter quelques temps...

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : sois sage et tout ira bien (embrasse sa joue et se lève, lui prête sa veste)

Yû (se pelotonne dans sa veste, respire son odeur sur le vêtement)

Lavi : a tout a l'heure, je t'aime (sort)

Yû : ... (regarde Allen)

Allen : Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras.

Yû : tss

Lavi (va voir ses parents)

Maria : mon fils... (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (répond un peu a l'étreinte)

Maria : Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué.

Lavi : ... je suis désolé mais... je ne me souviens pas de vous

Maria : Tu étais très jeune lorsque nous t'avons caché dans le monde des humains.

Lavi : ... pourquoi ?

Cross : les démons avaient lancé une vaste offensive contre nous. Le but principal était de t'éliminer.

Maria : nous avons donc bloqué tes pouvoirs et dissimuler chez les humains pour ta sécurité.

Lavi : ... les taches dans mon dos et crises, c'était ça ?

Maria : Oui...

Lavi : ... est-ce que... Yû sera jugé ?

Cross : Bien sur. Il a tué beaucoup de nos semblables.

Lavi : ... mais il m'a sauvé la vie a mainte reprises... et... je l'aime...

Cross : il voulait ton âme, rien de plus. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un démon

Lavi : Non... il avait changé le contrat

Cross : le résultat est le même. Il t'aurait tué.

Lavi : il aurait attendu ma mort

Cross : Même s'il t'a sauvé, il a déjà tué de nombreux humains.

Lavi : mais il m'a aidé a quitter le monde des démons

Cross : vraiment ?

Lavi : Oui... s'il n'avait pas été là, je me serais laissé mourir

Maria : Si cela est pris en compte, il sera surement épargné.

Lavi : ... je veux qu'il reste avec moi…

Cross : il sera jugé demain dans la matinée.

Lavi : je pourrais y assister ?

Cross : Bien entendu

Lavi : merci... maintenant puis-je retourner le voir ?

Cross : nous allons bientôt passer à table.

Lavi : et après ?

Cross : nous verrons.

Lavi (boude)

Pendant que Lavi et sa famille dinent, Yû est amené dans la chambre de Lavi et par mesure de sécurité, des chaines sont mises de manière à empêcher tout mouvement de sa part.

Lavi (va dans sa chambre après le repas)

Yû (sur le lit, "saucissonné" par des chaines)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le regarde aussi)

Lavi : ça va ? (vient près de lui)

Yû : Je crois que je préfère être en cellule...

Lavi (réussi à enlever quelques chaines)

Yû : Te fatigue pas, si l'albinos rentre et que je suis détaché, il me renferme.

Lavi : Hm... (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi : je ne peux même pas te câliner comme ça T-T

Yû : Au moins on est ensemble.

Lavi : Oui (embrasse sa joue) on est vivants et je peux te dire à quel point je t'aime

Yû (lui sourit) : ... tu n'aurais pas quelques couvertures ?

Lavi : si bien sur (vient lui mettre plusieurs ouvertures sur lui et s'allonge au dessus

Yû (ferme les yeux, se réchauffe petit à petit)

Lavi (embrasse son visage)

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (mordille ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (rompt le baiser en soupirant) : y'a franchement mieux comme positions pour se câliner...

Lavi (appelle Allen)

Allen (entre) : Quoi ?

Lavi : détache-le s'il te plait

Allen : Non, si on le détache, il retourne au cachot.

Lavi : aller~un petit peu...

Allen : Pour quoi faire ? -.-

Lavi : pour le câliner, les chaines me blessent

Allen : Et bien ne le câline pas u_u

Yû : -_-

Lavi : si j'en ai besoin sinon je fais des crises

Allen : S'il est attaché, c'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde.

Lavi : il peut aussi se téléporter, vos chaines servent à rien et moi je vais mal

Allen : Il ne peut pas se téléporter, les chaines l'en empêchent.

Yû : Laisse tomber Lavi, les anges ne comprennent rien à rien.

Allen : toi, ne la ramène pas !

Yû : Je parle si je veux.

Lavi : bon eh bien tant pis, si mes parents entendent mes hurlements, je dirais que c'est ta faute

Allen : pff.

Yû : "pff"

Allen : -.-#

Yû : x)

Lavi (se couche à nouveau contre Yû, pose son front brulant contre son cou)

Allen (sort)

Yû : C'est normal que tes crises continuent même ici ?

Lavi : oui... j'en ai quand mes ailes poussent

Yû : donne-moi ta main.

Lavi (cherche sa main, la trouve)

Yû (touche les points de relaxation)

Lavi : je préfère que tu sois en moi...

Yû : on fait ce qu'on peut...

Lavi (se pelotonne contre lui, les couvertures les recouvrant)

Yû : essaie de dormir.

Lavi (embrasse son cou et s'endort)

Yû (attend que le temps passe)

Lavi (dort, fiévreux)

Le lendemain.

Allen (secoue un peu Lavi) : c'est bientôt l'heure du jugement.

Lavi (se réveille, cherche Yû)

Yû (n'est plus là)

Lavi (se lève et va se préparer, se rend rapidement en salle de jugement)

Yû (est assis à la place de l'accusé, sous bonne garde)

Lavi : Hey Yû !

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui envoie des baisers)

Yû (sourit)

Cross et Maria vont à leur place.

Lavi (ne quitte pas Yû des yeux)

Le jugement commence.

Ange : vous êtes accusé d'avoir causé la mort de centaines d'innocents, plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable.

Yû : coupable...

Lavi : ...

Ange : Vous êtes accusé d'avoir massacré nombres de nos frères. Plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable.

Yû : coupable.

Lavi : Yû, pourquoi tu plaides coupable ?

Yû (le regarde) : ...

Cross : Lavi, n'interromps pas le jugement je te pris.

Lavi : mais il n'y ait pour rien !

Cross : Tais-toi. Si tu as des objections, tu les diras plus tard.

Ange : Vous êtes accusés d'avoir voulu prendre l'âme de l'héritier de notre souverain, plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable.

Yû : Coupable.

Ange : Vous êtes accusés d'avoir participé à la torture qu'il a subit, plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable.

Yû : non coupable.

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Ange : vous êtes accusé d'avoir résisté et combattu lors de la bataille qui a conduit à votre arrestation, plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable.

Yû : Coupable.

Lavi : ...

Ange (discute avec les autres juges puis reprend la parole) : La sentence pour tous les crimes que vous avez commis, est la mort.

Yû : * sans blague... *

Ange : Y a-t-il des objections ?

Lavi : oui !

Ange : Nous vous écoutons.

Lavi : tout d'abord, il n'a commis aucun crime

Ange : il a plaidé coupable.

Lavi : vous l'auriez rien cru s'il avait dit non coupable ?

Yû : * il s'imagine que je suis blanc comme neige ou quoi ? *

Ange : Il peut parler pour sa défense.

Lavi : vous l'accusez de m'avoir fait signer un pacte mais il ne m'y a pas obligé ! De plus il a été changé le contrat pour me permettre de vivre plus longtemps.

Ange : C'est peut-être vrai, mais cela n'efface pas ses autres crimes.

Lavi : quels crimes ? Celui de se défendre quand des anges apparaissent pour le descendre ? Vous feriez pareil ! Et si c'est pour les âmes qu'il a dévoré, Ça fait parti de la chaine alimentaire et heureusement que les démons sont la pour ôter la vie à plein d'humain ! Sinon il y aurait surpopulation, chômage, famine et ça causerait encore plus de victimes !

Ange : Votre vision du monde est idyllique. Les démons prennent le plus souvent l'âme de gens qui n'ont rien à se reprocher.

Lavi : Ça c'est la faute à pas de chance et tout le monde à quelque chose à se reprocher

Ange (discute à nouveau avec les juges)

Cross (se joint à eux)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers Yû)

Yû (a les yeux fixés sur les juges)

Lavi (regarde à son tour les juges)

Cross (retourne à sa place)

Ange : Compte-tenue de nouvelles informations, nous vous condamnons à servir l'héritier du trône, tout écart de conduite sera puni de torture.

Yû : -.-

Ange : la séance est levée.

Lavi (Court vers Yû et lui saute dans ses bras, rit)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Maria (les regarde, sourire aux lèvres)

La salle se vide petit à petit.

Lavi (Le Serre fort contre lui) j'ai eu si peur

Yû : Je t'avais dit que le verdict était déjà décidé. u_u

Lavi : Quel verdict ?

Yû : la peine de mort. u_u

Lavi : Bah... Peut-être mais plus pour toi parce que je t'aime ! (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse son torse doucement, se colle à lui)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

* * *

Reviews ?


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un ange : excusez-moi.

Lavi (le regarde) : Quoi ? -_-

Ange : Je dois l'emmener (désigne Yû) une petite chose à régler.

Lavi (serre Yû contre lui et fait non de la tête)

Ange : Ordre de votre père. Votre esclave vous sera rendu après.

Lavi : ... (va à sa chambre)

Yû (le rejoint un peu plus tard, portant un "collier") : ...

Lavi (regarde le collier) : ê_è

Yû : oui, je suis d'accord, c'est affreux u_u"

Lavi (se lève et le prend dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (le colle à lui, le tire vers le somptueux lit)

Yû (le laisse l'emmener)

Lavi (l'allonge sur le lit, se met à quatre pattes sur lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement)

Yû (attrape sa nuque, l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres, glisse ses mains sous son haut)

Yû (mordille ses lèvres)

Lavi (le déshabille entièrement, le dévore du regard avec un sourire carnassier)

Yû : ... Lavi, je suis pas un steak. x)

Lavi : Ah ça c'est sur *µ* ... Plutôt... du poulet au gingembre x) c'est plus épicé.

Yû (rit PRESQUE) : pfff

Lavi (un grand sourire nait sur ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (se penche) : tu n'aime pas que je te compare a de la nourriture ?

Yû : ... tu fais comme tu veux... c'est toi le maître. u_u

Lavi : encore une fois (rit doucement)

Yû : les jours se suivent et se ressemblent u_u

Lavi : Hm... Et dire que je vais devenir le maître de tous les anges. TuT"

Yû : cette idée ne te plait pas ?

Lavi : Binh pas trop pour le moment... j'ai rien d'un maître moi.

Yû : mais si...

Lavi : -_- hein ?

Yû : mon maître à moi (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (sourit et le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : hé... tu sais pour mes ailes ?

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : Elles vont repousser ^^

Yû : C'est vrai ? C'est génial

Lavi : Oui

Yû (le réembrasse)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (mord doucement son lobe)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (embrasse son torse)

Yû : Hhh

Lavi (caresse ses hanches)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (se déshabille)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (effleure doucement son torse)

Yû (enlace sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (le colle à lui)

Yû (l'embrasse fougueusement)

Lavi (frotte tendrement son corps au sien)

Yû (le serre contre lui, gémit au creux de son oreille)

Lavi (écarte les jambes de Yû, caresse son intimité)

Yû (le regarde, impatient)

Lavi (le pénètre doucement)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte, enfouit son visage dans son cou) : Je t'aime.

Yû : Je t'aime aussi (commence à bouger son bassin)

Lavi (fait de lents vas-et-viens, embrasse sa gorge)

Yû : Hhh... aah...

Lavi (continue ses mouvements, y va plus vite mais toujours avec douceur)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (gémit plus fort, puis crie)

Lavi (accélère encore, est plus violent)

Yû (hurle son plaisir)

Lavi (continue au même rythme, prend son membre en main et fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Yû (gémit toujours haut et fort)

Lavi (vient en lui dans un long gémissement)

Yû (jouit aussi, essoufflé)

Lavi (se retire, s'allonge à côté de lui, reprend son souffle)

Yû (le regarde, lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, l'embrasse)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (joue avec elle, le ramène contre lui)

Yû (se blottit dans ses bras)

Lavi (se glisse avec lui sous les chaudes couvertures, le berce)

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite de sa chaleur)

Lavi (profite du moment, respire son parfum)

Yû (frotte son visage contre son torse)

Lavi (sourit, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû : Je t'es déjà dit que tu es confortable ?

Lavi : ... Hm... Je crois pas...

Yû : Et bien je te le dis.

Lavi : Merci mon démon chéri (embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (attrape une de ses mèches de cheveux, joue avec)

Yû (le regarde faire)

Lavi (prend la mèche et fait une fausse moustache à Yû, explose de rire sur le coup et l'enlève)

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (continue de jouer avec ses cheveux)

Yû (ferme les yeux, soupire) [il est pas habitué au collier, ça le gêne un peu]

Lavi (regarde le collier) : tu es obligé de porter cette horreur ?

Yû : ouais...

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Pour ne pas faire de mal aux anges... u_u"

Lavi : ... ah au faite... comment tu vas vivre ici ?

Yû : ... je sais pas

Lavi : ... tu as le droit de continuer ton travail ?

Yû : J'en sais rien... à part dire que j'étais à ton service, ils n'ont rien fait.

Lavi : J'irais mettre ça au clair... ça presse ou pas ?

Yû : tu as un peu de temps...

Lavi : Combien ?

Yû : Je peux survivre quelques années encore...

Lavi : Ok... et tu peux prendre l'âme de quelqu'un sans lui demander ?

Yû : oui... mais c'est vu comme un crime par les anges.

Lavi : Peut-être que si c'est des condamné à mort ou un truc dans le genre... enfin, je vais voir...

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (essaie de s'installer de sorte à ne pas trop sentir le collier)

Lavi : il te fait mal ?

Yû : un peu... c'est pas très confortable

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Lavi : Je t'aime...

Yû : moi aussi...

Lavi : ... j'ai oublié de demander... tu sais pas ce que c'est mes pouvoir ?

Yû : Si, je le sais. Tu n'es pas le premier ange que je rencontre

Lavi : Alors c'est quoi ?

Yû : téléportation, guérison, rendre la vie aux morts…

Lavi : waah *.*

Yû : Immortel aussi...

Lavi : ... C'est vrai ?

Yû : oui

Lavi : super (l'embrasse)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (Suçote sa langue)

Yû (caresse son torse durant le baiser)

Lavi (Pose ses mains sur sa taille, le colle à lui, l'embrasse toujours avec douceur et tendresse)

Yû (se blottit contre son torse)

Lavi (Caresse son dos)

Yû (pose sa tête contre son épaule)

Lavi (Lui sourit, caresse sa joue)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (L'embrasse encore, le serre contre lui) : on va prendre un bain ?

Yû : J'ai rien contre.

Lavi (Se lève et va à sa salle de bain personnel [obligé sinon y a plus d'intimité]) et sinon, il fait pas trop froid ici ?

Yû : A peine... (en faite il se les gèle à mort)

Lavi (Fait couler de l'eau bien chaude puis prend Yû contre lui, frotte doucement son dos d'une main, son autre bras passant sur ses épaules, ses lèvres sur sa joue)

Yû (se colle à lui pour avoir le plus de chaleur possible)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Yû : bon, on le prend ce bain ? Parce que j'ai beau adoré être dans tes bras, je suis quand même gelé. u_u

Lavi (Rit et rentre dans le bain, l'allonge sur lui)

Yû (se réchauffe peu à peu, se cale confortablement contre Lavi)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux)

Yû (soupire d'aise, il est bien au chaud)

Lavi (Toujours les yeux fermés, embrasse sa nuque)

Yû (sourit, se blottit davantage contre lui)

Lavi (Caresse doucement son corps, les lèvres effleurant toujours son cou)

Yû (a toujours le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (continue ses caresses, le regarde)

Yû (toujours blottit contre lui, a les yeux fermés, et profite de la chaleur)

Lavi (Ses mains se posent sur ses hanches, embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû : Hm… (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse, ses mains descende sur ses cuisses)

Yû (caresse sa nuque, taquine sa langue)

Lavi (Cherche sa langue, joue avec elle, caresse la base de ses jambes)

Yû (délaisse ses lèvres, embrasse son cou)

Lavi : Hhh ... (pelote ses fesses)

Yû (soupire de bien être)

Lavi (Le presse contre lui, dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (mordille sa langue, ses lèvres)

Lavi : Hh (attrape sa nuque, accentue le baiser en passion)

Yû (griffe le dos du dos de Lavi, puis se recule vivement en gémissant de douleur, portant une main au niveau du collier)

Lavi : ç-Ça va pas ?

Yû (se tient toujours la gorge, reprend son souffle) [l'électrocution lui a un peu coupé la respiration]

Lavi : Yû... (prend doucement ses mains dans les siennes, regarde le collier, fronce les sourcils)

Yû : ça va aller...

Lavi : ... (caresse sa joue) je reviens... (sort du bain, se sèche, s'habille et cherche son père)

Yû (attend sagement le retour de Lavi)

Cross (travaille dans son bureau)

Lavi (Frappe à la porte de son bureau)

Cross : Entrez.

Lavi (Entre et s'incline respectueusement, face à son bureau)

Cross : Que veux-tu Lavi ?

Lavi : Plusieurs choses... D'abord vous remercier pour le jugement.

Cross : C'est normal... il t'a sauvé la vie après tout.

Lavi : Et... C'est quoi cette horreur qu'il porte au cou ? ^^#

Cross : C'est un collier qui l'électrocute s'il tente quoi que soit pour blesser l'un des nôtres.

Lavi : Mais il ne fera rien, il est sous ma responsabilité.

Cross : Il est et restera un démon, et par conséquent, un être dangereux.

Lavi : Ai-je au moins le droit de l'enlever quand nous sommes que tous les deux ?

Cross : Non, il le garde.

Lavi : ... D'accord... Et pour ce qui est de son alimentation ?

Cross : Il n'est pas question de lui offrir des âmes.

Lavi : Mais il va mourir s'il n'en a pas !

Cross : Nous lui avons épargné la peine de mort, ce n'est pas pour lui permettre de tuer à nouveau.

Lavi : Mais sur terre il y a plein de personne qui mérite de mourir... Une seule âme par demi-siècle suffirait... Une âme de quelqu'un en fin de vie ou un mourant... Un autre tueur ou violeur...

Cross : Même les pires criminels ne méritent pas de voir leur âme sauvagement dévorer par ces êtres abjects.

Lavi : Ce n'est pas un être abject...

Cross : Pourquoi le défends-tu comme ça ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Lavi : Mais parce que je l'aime !

Cross : J'ai lu toutes les informations que nous possédons sur lui. Il faisait parti de l'unité chargée de te tuer lors de la guerre. Cette même guerre qui nous a poussée à aller te cacher chez les humains.

Lavi : Oui mais il ignorait mes origines avant de m'emmener dans le monde des démons.

Cross : Peut-être... mais s'il tenait vraiment à toi, il t'aurait ramené dans le monde des humains avant que ses congénères ne t'arrachent les ailes.

Lavi : Il ne pouvait pas, il était obligé de m'emmener voir son boss et après de m'attacher dans un vieux bâtiment sauf qu'il parti demander clémence et on s'est retrouvé attaché l'un à l'autre...

Cross : Cesse de le défendre. Il mérite de mourir.

Lavi : Pas ça... Non... Je pourrais pas vivre sans lui... Et ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui n'aurait servi à rien... Et vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui fait des choses pour rien n'est-ce pas ?

Cross : Ce n'était pas inutile, il te servira le temps qu'il sera en vie.

Lavi : Me servir ? Je me suicide tout de suite si vous voulez !

Cross : Ton destin est de devenir le seigneur des anges. T'attacher à un démon est incompatible avec ton devoir.

Lavi : Mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir le seigneur des anges !

Cross : Tu n'as pas le choix. D'ailleurs ta fiancée devrait bientôt arriver.

Lavi : Ma quoi ? C'est hors de question !

Cross : Ne discute pas. Tu la rencontreras demain, maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai du travail.

Lavi : Je refuse de la voir ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je suis bien et où je n'ai pas peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Alors non je ne me marierai pas avec elle !

Cross : Tu te dois d'accomplir ton devoir ! Si ce démon représente une entrave à ta destinée, nous l'éliminerons.

Lavi : NON !

Cross : ça suffit ces enfantillages ! Continue de me tenir tête et j'ordonne sa mise à mort !

Lavi (sort en claquant violemment la porte, va à sa chambre, détruit tout ce qui tombe sous la main)

Yû : O.O Lavi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Lavi : Ferme-la ! (continu de jeter, déchirer etc)

Yû : ... (baisse la tête [Lavi lui a jamais parlé comme ça] et s'assoit par terre dans un coin)

Lavi (pète complètement les plombs, après avoir tout détruit, brise les fenêtres puis tombe à genou, pleure)

Yû (le regarde, n'ose pas aller près de lui vu ce qu'il a fait de sa chambre) [il se dit qu'un peu de solitude peut pas lui faire de mal]

Lavi (Va vers Yû, tête basse) p-... P-pardon...

Yû : ... qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Lavi : ... Je vais devoir me marier...

Yû : Ah... félicitations...

Lavi : (Le serre contre lui) ... Il refuse de te donner des âmes...

Yû : ça n'a rien de surprenant...

Lavi : ... (pleure dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui, le berce doucement)

Lavi (L'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (rompt rapidement le baiser) : ... on devrait peut-être s'éloigner... tu seras sûrement marier avant que je meurs...

Lavi : Je m'en fous (reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (cette fois, participe)

Lavi (Dévore ses lèvres, l'allonge sur lui)

Yû (caresse doucement sa nuque)

Lavi (Enlace sa taille de ses jambes, défait sa chemise et embrasse son cou)

Yû (colle leurs bassins, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (Soupire de plaisir, reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (défait sa chemise, caresse son torse en un mouvement descendant)

Lavi (Gémit longuement)

Yû (le déshabille, joue avec sa langue sur la verge de Lavi)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir, se cambre et caresse les cheveux de Yû)

Yû (prend le membre en bouche et entame une série de vas-et-viens plus ou moins rapide pour faire languir Lavi)

Lavi (Gémit plus ou moins fort, soupire et parfois crie)

Yû (l'embête encore un peu, puis ne fait plus que de rapides mouvements)

Lavi (Crie de délice, se perd dans sa bouche après quelques minutes)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres, le regarde)

Lavi (Essoufflé et brulant de désir, se redresse et se met à quatre pattes dos à lui)

Yû (embrasse sa nuque, introduit un doigt en lui, puis deux et le prépare)

Lavi (Crie le plaisir que lui apporte la préparation)

Yû (retire lentement ses doigts, puis le pénètre de son sexe)

Lavi (Crie longuement son prénom)

Yû (commence à onduler doucement en lui, puis augmente le rythme, allant plus profondément en lui)

Lavi (Crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (heurte sa prostate à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (Tremble, est en extase et hurle)

Yû (se déverse en lui après quelques minutes, se retire, essoufflé)

Lavi (Épuisé, s'allonge sur le sol, regarde tendrement Yû)

Yû (le regarde, lui sourit, et caresse sa joue)

Lavi (Sourit aussi) Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Yû : Je t'aime aussi…

Lavi (Le regarde inlassablement)

Yû (se colle contre lui)

Lavi (Embrasse son épaule, le serre doucement contre lui)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux et s'endort)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à son lit, le met sous les couvertures et commence à nettoyer le bordel que Lavi a foutu en démolissant sa chambre)

Lavi (Dort comme un ange) [sympa le pléonasme]

Yû (range toujours)

Lavi (Dort encore et toujours)

Yû (finit de ranger, tout est propre, il ne reste que la fenêtre brisée...)

Lavi (Frissonne de froid)

Yû (le voit, rajoute des couvertures, et va essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer la fenêtre)

Lavi (Dort paisiblement)

* * *

Reviews ?


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (revient un peu plus tard, réveille Lavi en douceur)

Lavi (Le regarde, baille, lui sourit)

Yû : Il faut que tu te lève. La fenêtre va être changée, on peut aller un tour en attendant si tu veux.

Lavi : D'accord (l'enlace et se lève, s'habille)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (Prend sa main et sort de la chambre)

Allen : Lavi ! Vous allez en ville ?

Lavi : Oui pourquoi ?

Allen : Tiens. (lui tend une sorte de cordelette)

Lavi : Hein ? é.ê

Allen : u_u" (attache la corde au collier de Yû)

Yû : -.-' * C'est une blague ? *

Allen (donne l'extrémité de la corde à Lavi)

Lavi : Mais ça va pas ! (enlève la corde)

Allen : u_u' C'est un esclave. Pour aller en ville, il doit être tenu en laisse. C'est le règlement.

Lavi : -.-## (remet la laisse)

Allen (commence à partir) : ... encore une chose, ne l'enlève pas tant que vous n'êtes pas rentré. Sinon les gardes ont le droit le tuer. (s'en va)

Yû : -.-'''''

Lavi (L'embrasse et prend sa main au lieu de la laisse, va en ville)

Yû (soupire) : mon monde va beaucoup me manquer...

Lavi : ... Je suis désolé... Tu as pas trop froid ?

Yû : A ton avis ? ... (soupire) si je suis pas mort de froid avant de mourir de faim ça relèvera du miracle -.-'

Lavi : ... (Retire sa veste et la met sur ses épaules)

Yû : Merci... mais toi, tu n'as pas froid sans ta veste ?

Lavi : Bizarrement non ^^

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi, l'embrasse)

Yû (participe amoureusement)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (se blottit dans ses bras)

Lavi (Le prend par dessus ses épaules et marche tranquillement)

Yû (marche la tête contre son épaule)

Lavi (Sourit, caresse son bras)

Yû : ... tu sais avec qui tu dois te marier ?

Lavi : Non... Et je veux pas le savoir

Yû : …

Lavi : Je veux profiter de toi jusqu'à la fin... Même marié.

Yû : Ton père te laissera faire ?

Lavi : ... Je sais pas...

Yû : ... (arrête de marcher, serre Lavi dans ses bras)

Lavi (Répond à l'étreinte, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (Profite de la présence de Yû)

Yû (caresse son dos, embrasse tendrement son cou)

Lavi (Soupire un je t'aime, blottit son visage dans son torse)

Yû (le serre un peu plus contre lui)

Lavi (Frotte son visage contre lui)

Yû (dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête)

Lavi (Sourit et lève la tête vers lui)

Yû (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (Participe doucement)

Yû (caresse tendrement sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (rompt le baiser, lui sourit)

Les anges dans la rue les regardent bizarrement.

Lavi (sourit aussi, lui tire gentiment la langue)

Yû (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (enroule ses bras à son cou)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres, le regarde) : mon 'tit poulet au gingembre que j'aime fort !

Yû : -.-' je hais ce surnom.

Lavi : Moi aussi je le haïrais si c'était le mien u.u"

Yû : Il faudrait que je te trouve un surnom aussi u_u

Lavi : Hein ? ... (rit) tu as déjà une idée ? X)

Yû : Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir

Lavi : J'en veux pas un ridicule hein ? U_u"

Yû : x) On verra...

Lavi : U.U" D'accord...

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (Sourit et tourne la tête, prend ses lèvres)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (mordille ses lèvres puis après quelques secondes, quitte ses lèvres) : On reste planté ici à se faire mater ou on bouge ?

Yû : Comme tu veux.

Lavi (prend le bout de sa laisse avec un sourire sadique)

Yû : ...

Lavi (tire gentiment dessus en reculant)

Yû (est obligé de le suivre)

Lavi (sourit toujours, le tire plus fort vers lui en arrêtant de reculer)

Yû (se cogne contre Lavi)

Lavi (en profite pour le serrer contre lui)

Yû : Si tu voulais un câlin, il fallait le dire.

Lavi : Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça.

Yû : Mouais...

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi, et s'écarte un peu)

Lavi (le regarde doucement)

Yû : On y va ?

Lavi : oui ^^

Yû : Evite de trop tirer sur la laisse. u_u'

Lavi : ça te fait mal ?

Yû : C'est ... humiliant.

Lavi : En même temps u_u"

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Désolé...

Yû (soupire) : C'est pas grave...

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (participe à l'étreinte)

Lavi (chuchote à son oreille) : J'ai envie que tu me prennes...

Yû : Encore ?

Lavi : Encore et encore.

Yû : Si vous le souhaitez, maître.

Lavi : Ah nan ! Tu me prends pas parce que je suis ton maître !

Yû (l'embrasse pour qu'il ne se plaigne plus)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser)

Yû (rompt le baiser)

Lavi (le regarde, les yeux voilé par le désir)

Yû : Ils ont peut-être fini de remplacer ta fenêtre.

Lavi : Peut-être (saute et enroule ses jambes à sa taille, reste accroché à lui comme un petit koala~)

Yû (surpris) : euh... parce qu'il faut que je te porte en plus ?

Lavi : Hmm... (frotte son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à chez lui)

Lavi (sourit, le visage toujours enfouit dans ses cheveux [qu'il a détaché au passage])

Yû : on est arrivé

Lavi : et ? x)

Yû : ...

Lavi : Je suis lourd ?

Yû : beaucoup x)

Lavi : Bah tant pis u_u

Yû : tch'

Lavi : Allonge-moi (lèche son cou)

Yû (frémit, l'allonge)

Lavi (le tient fermement contre lui, sa langue caressant toujours sa peau)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (gémit de douleur)

Yû (le regarde, inquiet)

Lavi : T'inquiète pas... Hhh... C'est... ça doit être mes ailes ^^""

Yû : ...

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (passe sa main sous sa chemise, lui enlève)

Yû (enlève celle de Lavi)

Lavi : ... (reste bien allongé sur le dos)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (le mordille doucement, puis descend sur son torse, titille un téton)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux tout en gémissant de plaisir)

Yû (descend encore, retrace la forme de ses abdos avec sa langue)

Lavi (se cambrant doucement en fermant les yeux)

Yû s'apprête à défaire la ceinture de Lavi quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte

Lavi (grogne) : Entrez...

Allen (entre) : O.o ... u_u Vous pouvez pas vous lâcher deux secondes ?

Lavi : Le temps nous est compté u_u# qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Allen : Ta fiancée est arrivée.

Lavi : ... et ?

Allen : Bah il faut que tu aille la voir u_u

Lavi : Pourquoi ? O.o

Allen : parce que tu vas l'épouser u_u il est préférable que vous fassiez connaissance.

Lavi : mais je suis occupé là.

Allen : C'est impoli de faire attendre une dame.

Lavi : Voila pourquoi je suis gay ^^

Allen : -.-' bon, tu te bouge ?

Lavi : Tss (embrasse Yû)

Allen : Hey.

Lavi (lui fait signe de s'en aller)

Allen : On parie que je peux te convaincre d'aller la voir ? x)

Lavi : je vois pas comment u_u (embrasse le cou de Yû)

Allen : Comme ça... (se concentre, et active le collier de Yû)

Yû (crie de douleur)

Lavi : O.O Nan mais arrête !

Allen (arrête) : Tu vas la voir ?

Yû (souffre [un peu beaucoup])

Lavi : Ok, ok... (se lève, dévoilant son dos où les omoplates semblent ressortir, la pointe est plante, presque transparente)

Allen : ... Tes ailes repoussent...

Lavi : hein ? ... ah oui...

Allen : ... Ta fiancée t'attend dans le salon. Si tu n'y es pas dans deux minutes, je réactive son collier. (s'en va)

Lavi (se rhabille rapidement, aide Yû, prend sa main et va voir sa fiancée -.-)

Lenalee (assise dans le salon, le regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (ne sourit pas)

Lenalee (vient près de lui, lui fait la bise)

Lavi (la laisse faire, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher la main de Yû)

Lenalee : Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. ^^

Lavi (regarde Lenalee puis fait un sourire moqueur) : c'est cool pour toi

Lenalee (le regarde bizarrement) : Tu ne partage pas mon enthousiasme ?

Lavi : A vrai dire... non.

Lenalee (perd son sourire) : ... (voit qu'il tient la main de Yû) C'est qui lui ?

Lavi : Mon copain (sourit doucement à Yû)

Yû (fait un petit sourire)

Lenalee : ça alors... l'héritier de Cross s'est entiché d'un démon ? Quelle honte.

Lavi : tu as vu ça x)

Yû : ...

Lenalee : Tu salis le nom de ton père et ça te fait plaisir ?

Lavi : J'ai jamais dis ça ! u.u (prend doucement le visage de Yû et l'embrasse)

Lenalee (choquée)

Yû (participe peu) [pas qu'il a pas envi, mais il veut pas que Lavi ait des ennuis et il est encore un peu sonné à cause d'Allen]

Lavi (va s'assoir avec Yû sur le canapé) : Bon, faisons, connaissance u_u J'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Lenalee : ... (s'assoit en face de Lavi, lance un regard noir à Yû) Je demanderais à ton père qu'il soit mis à l'écart.

Lavi : et pourquoi ça ?

Lenalee : C'est intolérable pour un ange d'avoir une relation intime avec un démon.

Lavi : C'est bon, on a déjà été assez puni pour ça, ne vient pas t'en mêler.

Lenalee : Le fait que vous continuez à vous... embrasser... montre que vous n'avez pas compris la leçon.

Lavi : Si on ne faisait que de s'embrasser...

Lenalee (écarquille les yeux, va voir Allen qui est de l'autre côté de la porte, lui demande d'éloigner Yû)

Lavi (regarde Yû et chuchote) : Je t'aime.

Yû : ... (chuchote) moi aussi...

Allen : Yû, suis-moi

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Allen : Dans trois secondes, je me sers du collier... 1…

Lavi (serre encore plus Yû)

Allen : 2…

Lavi (puis le lâche)

Allen (sourit)

Yû (se lève et suit Allen)

Ils sortent, Lavi se retrouve seul avec Lenalee

Lavi (croise les bras, attend)

Lenalee (s'assoit près de Lavi) [un peu trop près x) et on va dire, rien que pour déconner qu'elle a un décolté plongeant xD]

Lavi (l'ignore)

Lenalee : ... Lavi.

Lavi : Hm ?

Lenalee (pose ses lèvres sur les siennes) [xD pauvre lapin]

Lavi (recule vivement, une main sur sa bouche)

Lenalee : Je t'aime Lavi, pourquoi tu réagi comme ça ?

Lavi : Mais parce que je ne t'aime pas.

Lenalee (larmes aux yeux) [sale pleurnicharde] : p-pourquoi ?

Lavi : De un parce que je n'aime pas les femmes et de deux, parce que j'ai déjà trouvé la personne que j'aimerais pour toujours.

Lenalee : La personne que tu aimes a tué un nombre incalculable des nôtres !

Lavi : Il m'a sauvé la vie !

Lenalee : Une vie sauvée pour des centaines de vie détruites ! C'est un peu léger.

Lavi : Très bien alors je lui donnerais mon âme !

Lenalee : Il ne pourra pas la prendre, le collier qu'il porte l'en empêchera

Lavi : Alors je retournerais dans le monde des démons

Lenalee : Tu nous trahirais pour lui ?

Lavi : J'y retournerais pour mourir *idiote *

Lenalee : Tu es fou... l'avenir de ce monde repose sur toi !

Lavi : Alors remercie ce démon qui m'a épargné !

Lenalee : Je sais qu'il t'a fais signer un pacte quand tu vivais chez les humains. Il voulait ton âme.

Lavi : j'en profitais jusqu'à ce que tu lui demande de partir

Lenalee : Il mourra bientôt, en restant avec lui, tu te fais du mal. Je te rends service en l'éloignant.

Lavi : Tss

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance, que les parents de Lavi firent leur entrée.

Lavi (ignore tout le monde) : u_u##

Maria (salue Lenalee puis s'approche de Lavi)

Lavi (ignore toujours)

Maria (l'embrasse sur le front) : Qu'y a t-il mon fils ?

Lavi : rien u_u###

Maria : Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Lavi (regarde méchamment Lenalee)

Maria : Tu ne l'apprécie pas ? Pourtant c'est une jeune fille charmante. [je le pense pas]

Lavi : Maman... Je suis gay !

Maria : Je sais... mais tu dois te plier au règlement de ce monde. Et il te faut une descendance.

Lavi : J'adopterais

Maria : Ton héritier doit être de même sang que toi.

Lavi : Vous êtes encore en forme, faites en un autre.

Maria : Il a été décidé le jour de ta naissance que tu serais le maître ici.

Lavi : mais je veux pas, j'ai rien d'un maître.

Maria : Ton père prendra en charge ta formation dans peu de temps. Tu acquerras toute l'expérience nécessaire à cette fonction très vite.

Lavi : Je préfère encore perdre la vue.

Maria : Je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon souverain.

Lavi : Pff... Je serais tyrannique ! Na !

Maria : Tu ne dis ça que parce que tu es en colère...

Cross : Lavi. Nous allons installer ta fiancée avec toi, dans tes appartements.

Lavi : Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? Et mon intimité ?

Cross : Vous formez un couple. Si tu veux un peu de solitude, tu pourras toujours aller te promener en ville.

Lavi : J'espère qu'il y a des hôtels en ville et que l'adultère est autorisé.

Cross : Quoi ? Tu lui resteras fidèle !

Lenalee (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : 'Manquerait plus que ça...

Cross : Il suffit. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera à Ton esclave si tu continue à te comporter ainsi.

Lavi : Je sais et j'aimerais profiter de lui pendant les quelques années qui lui reste !

Cross : Il n'est pas question que tu continue à avoir des contacts intime avec lui.

Lavi : putain, tu fais chier ! [il ne vouvoie plus son pôpa u_u"]

Cross : Comment ose-tu me parler de la sorte ?

Maria : Lavi, calme-toi je t'en pris.

Cross (soupire) : on aurait du Tuer le démon...

Maria : Il lui a tout de même sauvé la vie.

Cross : Oui, pour ce qu'il est entrain d'en faire ! Tss

Lavi (va s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain)

Les serviteurs amènent les affaires de Lenalee dans la chambre de Lavi [Yû est pas là]

Lavi (passe par la fenêtre quand il entend quelqu'un entrer, va en ville)

Les serviteurs installent Lenalee, Cross jure contre son fils, Maria essaie de le calmer

Lavi (cherche un endroit tranquille)

La disparition de Lavi est signalée. Des anges (dont Momo) partent à sa recherche

Lavi (se cache dans une petite ruelle)

Les recherches se poursuivent

Lavi (reste caché, pleure silencieusement)

* * *

Reviews ?


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les premiers rapports sont donnés à Cross, " Lavi est introuvable " ce qui énerve davantage Cross.

Lavi (finit par rentrer de lui-même)

Maria (le serre dans ses bras) : où étais-tu passé ?

Lavi : En ville.

Maria : Ecoute... je sais que ton père doit te paraitre sévère, mais il se conforme à la loi.

Lavi : Laissez-moi tranquille.

Maria (l'embrasse sur le front, et le laisse)

Lavi (va à sa chambre)

Lenalee est assise sur le lit.

Lavi (ne la regarde même pas)

Lenalee : ça va mon cœur ? [ptit surnom affectueux]

Lavi (sort un mp3 et l'écoute à fond)

Lenalee (vient près de lui) : Tu écoute quoi ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? (s'allonge et ferme les yeux)

Lenalee : ... (s'allonge près de lui et se blottit contre son torse) [je tiens à signaler qu'elle s'y accroche fermement]

Lavi (se tourne sur le côté et lui fait dos) : u_u

Lenalee (se colle à son dos, embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (s'éloigne un peu)

Lenalee (caresse sensuellement ses cheveux)

Lavi (gémit faiblement) [a cause de ses ailes mais on dirait pas xD]

Lenalee (sourit, se redresse, embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (gémit plus fort, fronce les sourcils)

Lenalee : ça ne va pas ? (lui caresse doucement la joue)

Lavi (fait non de la tête et s'écarte)

Lenalee : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : ... Hhh... Hhh... Yû...

Lenalee : Pfff

Lavi : A-appelle-le... (gémit plus fort)

Lenalee : pourquoi ? je ne sais même pas où il est.

Lavi (se cambre vivement, crie)

Lenalee (l'enlace)

Lavi (tremble, la repousse vivement)

Lenalee : Lavi, laisse-moi t'aider

Lavi : Nan... (glisse par terre, se roule en boule)

Lenalee : ... (va demander à Allen d'amener Yû)

Lavi (reste par terre, agonise)

Lenalee (reste près de Lavi)

Allen (amène Yû [qui au passage n'est pas en bon état, il était dans une cellule froide et il a été ré-électrocuter]

Lavi (regarde Yû, horrifié par son état)

Yû : ...

Lenalee : C'est bon tu l'as vu ? Il peut retourner où il était.

Lavi (se lève comme il peut, prend Yû dans ses bras)

Yû (tremble, et gémit de douleur) [le collier fait effet, pas de câlin]

Lavi (s'écarte vivement, pleure)

Yû (tombe à genoux, se tient la gorge, a du mal à respirer)

Lenalee (enlace Lavi)

Lavi (repousse violement Lenalee) : Yû !

Yû (le regarde, il est très faible [trop en mauvais état])

Lavi (approche une main tremblante de sa joue)

Yû (recule un peu)

Lavi : ... je suis désolé...

Yû : ...

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleure)

Lenalee (prend à nouveau Lavi dans ses bras)

Lavi (la repousse) : Me touche pas !

Lenalee : Tu sais... si il subit encore une électrocution, je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire [mode méchante]

Lavi : Ferme la !

Lenalee : Allen, Occupe-toi de lui.

Lavi : Nan...

Allen : ... Lavi, Lenalee est ta future femme, tu ne peux pas la repousser sans arrêt.

Lavi : Je m'en fous ! Je l'aime pas !

Allen : Comme tu veux... (réactive le collier)

Yû (hurle de douleur)

Lavi : ARRÊTE !

Allen (n'arrête que quand Yû perd connaissance)

Lavi : non... (s'approche de Yû, en larmes)

Allen : Tu as compris la leçon ?

Lavi (pleure toujours, gémit)

Lenalee (vient près de Lavi)

Lavi (s'écarte)

Lenalee : ... (va s'assoir sur le lit) Allen, sors-le de là.

Allen (emmène Yû)

Lavi (regarde Yû partir)

Lenalee : Tu aimes le voir souffrir ?

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Lenalee : En continuant de me rejeter, il va souffrir longtemps

Lavi : Touche-moi et je fais un suicide collectif

Lenalee : Alors il mourra.

Lavi : Moi aussi.

Lenalee : Tu n'as pas le droit de te tuer.

Lavi : J'en aurais rien à battre. J'étais près à t'épouser et à te donner un héritier à condition de pouvoir garder Yû près de moi mais puisque que personne m'écoute et bien tant pis, j'amènerais tout les anges à leur perte !

Lenalee : ... Et si je te permets de le toucher à nouveau ?

Lavi : ... (la regarde) tu serais prête a faire ça ?

Lenalee (vient près de lui) : Si tu t'offre à moi cette nuit, oui.

Lavi : ... Bon... d'accord...

Lenalee (l'embrasse)

Lavi (la laisse faire, participe même)

Lenalee (caresse son torse)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Lenalee (le tire jusqu'au lit, déboutonne sa chemise)

Lavi (l'allonge, se met au dessus)

Lenalee (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (remonte doucement sa robe)

Lenalee (rougit un peu, reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond au baiser [avec quoi ? ... rien u_u"], caresse ses cuisses)

Lenalee (défait sa ceinture)

Lavi (défait le corsage de son décolté, embrasse doucement sa poitrine)

Lenalee (gémit doucement)

Lavi (retire son sous-vêtement du bas [string ou culotte ? xD])

Lenalee (descend le pantalon et caleçon de Lavi)

Lavi : ... Tu veux qu'on se protège ?

Lenalee : Nous ne pouvons pas attraper les maladies qui touchent les humains

Lavi : Ah bon ? -.- ... et euh... tu es vierge ? -/-"

Lenalee (rougie) oui...

Lavi (soupire et se colle a elle, frotte doucement son membre entre ses cuisses)

Lenalee (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (la pénètre avec beaucoup de douceur)

Lenalee : Hhh... Lavi... (enlace son cou)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou et attend que le corps de la jeune fille se fasse à sa présence)

Lenalee (caresse ses cheveux) : vas-y...

Lavi (fait de lents mouvements)

Lenalee (gémit faiblement, un peu de douleur, mais vite remplacer par le plaisir)

Lavi (continue ses mouvements sur le même rythme puis accélère)

Lenalee (gémit de plus en plus fort, se colle davantage à Lavi)

Lavi : u_u" (accélère encore, pense à Yû [se qui l'excite d'avantage xP])

Lenalee (crie de plaisir, gémit le nom de Lavi)

Lavi (jouit en elle, gémit longuement)

Lenalee (essoufflée, regarde Lavi, sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi : ^^' (se retire et s'allonge à côté)

Lenalee (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (la serre doucement)

Lenalee (le visage enfouit dans le cou de Lavi, y dépose un baiser, puis s'endort)

Lavi (attend qu'elle dorme profondément pour se détacher, la recouvrir d'une couverture et aller à la salle de bain, regarde son dos qui le fait souffrir, les ailes sont un peu plus sorti mais ça ressemble pas encore a des ailes, Lavi soupire)

Lenalee (dort paisiblement)

Lavi (remet son caleçon et se couche à côté d'elle)

Lenalee (dort toujours)

Lavi (s'endort aussi)

Le lendemain, Lenalee se réveille, se blottit contre Lavi

Lavi (dort toujours)

Lenalee (le regarde, repousse une mèche qui tombe sur son visage)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Lenalee (sourit, et dépose un baiser sur son front)

Lavi (ouvre les yeux, la regarde)

Lenalee (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit un peu, se redresse)

Lenalee : Tu vas bien mon cœur ?

Lavi : Mouais... j'ai toujours mal mais ça va.

Lenalee (se redresse, l'embrasse sur la joue) : Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

Lavi : ... euh...

Lenalee : S'il te plait.

Lavi : Bon d'accord -.-

Lenalee : Je t'aime. (lui prend la main et l'emmène dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (la suit silencieusement)

Lenalee (fait couler l'eau)

Lavi (fait la moue en voyant son dos)

Lenalee (éteint l'eau et va dans la baignoire)

Lavi (retire son caleçon)

Lenalee (le regarde, rougit un peu)

Lavi (la rejoint)

Lenalee (entoure sa taille de ses jambes, se colle à son dos)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Lenalee (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (frémit doucement)

Lenalee (caresse son torse, continuant de déposer des baisers dans son cou puis ses épaules)

Lavi : ... (retient ses soupires)

Lenalee (lui lèche le cou, ses mains explorent toujours son torse)

Lavi (chuchote) : ça te dérange pas ?

Lenalee : Quoi donc ?

Lavi : Mes ailes qui repoussent...

Lenalee : Non, ça ne me gêne pas.

Lavi : ...

Lenalee : Elles te font beaucoup souffrir ?

Lavi : Oui pas mal...

Lenalee : mon pauvre...

Lavi : Pas besoin de pitié u.u"""

Lenalee : ... (embrasse encore sa nuque)

Lavi : ...

Lenalee (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (tourne doucement la tête vers elle, sourit un peu)

Lenalee (lui sourit aussi)

Lavi (regarde l'eau)

Lenalee (caresse toujours son torse)

Lavi (regarde ses mains)

Lenalee : ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : ... bof bof...

Lenalee : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : je prend pas de bain avec des filles normalement... je couche pas avec non plus...

Lenalee : Tu vas t'y faire mon chéri.

Lavi : super...

Lenalee (embrasse encore son épaule)

Lavi : ... (regarde Lenalee)

Lenalee (lui sourit tendrement)

Lavi : :/ (défait ses couettes)

Lenalee : ^^

Lavi : tu es asiatique non ?

Lenalee : oui. ^^

Lavi : et pourquoi on t'a choisit toi ?

Lenalee : Mes parents étaient proches des tiens.

Lavi : Ah...

Lenalee : un problème ?

Lavi : Non u_u

Lenalee (sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi puis sort)

Lenalee (sort aussi)

Lavi (entoure une serviette à sa taille)

Lenalee (entoure une serviette autour d'elle, va dans la chambre pour s'habiller)

Lavi (s'assoit sur le lit, reste en serviette)

Lenalee : Tu ne t'habille pas ?

Lavi : ... hmm... je vais voir...

Lenalee (s'assoit près de lui, embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : J'hésite entre rester caché là pendant quelques mois ou affronter mon père...

Lenalee : Pourquoi tu veux l'affronter ?

Lavi : pour m'excuser ^^"

Lenalee : Ah... si tu reste là, il va te considérer comme un lâche.

Lavi : T-T

Lenalee (l'enlace)

Lavi : je vais me faire descendre...

Lenalee : il ne te tuera pas.

Lavi : Presque…

Lenalee : T'en fais pas. Je te soutiens ^^

Lavi : -.- merci... (se lève) Bon... je m'habille comment ?

Lenalee (sourit et l'aide à choisir des vêtements élégants qui le mette en valeur)

Lavi : Euh... un jean et T-shirt, ça marche pas ? ^^""

Lenalee : Mais tu seras magnifique comme ça.

Lavi : Là n'est pas le problème même si je doute que ces vêtements me rende "magnifique" mais bon... c'est mon père que je vais voir là ^^"" (prend les vêtements et va s'habiller)

Lenalee (sourit) : ça te va très bien ^^

Lavi : Merci -/-

Lenalee (l'embrasse sur les lèvres)

Lavi (participe un tout pitit peu puis sort de la chambre)

Lenalee (va faire un tour)

Lavi (frappe au bureau de son père)

Cross : Entrez

Lavi (entre, fait le moins de bruit possible, s'incline)

Cross (soupire) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : ... M'excuser pour ma conduite d'hier...

Cross : Tu t'es comporté comme un idiot.

Lavi : Je le suis.

Cross : Ne recommence plus.

Lavi : oui, promis.

Cross : tu as d'excellents gouts vestimentaires.

Lavi (se stoppe) : O.O (regarde Cross)

Cross (lui sourit) : On commencera ton initiation au travail de souverain demain

Lavi (fait oui de la tête et sort rapidement, tout rouge)

Allen : ça va Lavi ?

Lavi (sursaute [parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue]) : oui, oui ^/^""

Allen : Tu es tout rouge, il t'arrive quoi ?

Lavi : rien qui te regarde ! è/é

Allen : un premier compliment de la part de ton père ?

Lavi : -/- chui grillé

Allen : x) Je voyais que ça pour que tu sortes rouge tomate du bureau de ton père

Lavi : -.- ah ah très drôle

Allen : ^^

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête et s'en va)

Allen (poursuit son chemin)

Lavi (se promène dans le château, s'ennuie)

Lenalee (rentre de sa promenade, lui saute au cou)

Lavi (un crie de surprise lui échappe) : mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Lenalee : Tu m'as manqué ! (l)

Lavi : -_-""

Lenalee : Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?

Lavi : Je suis encore en vie... donc plutôt bien u_u"

Lenalee : ^^

Lavi : u/u""" et il a dit que... j'étais bien habillé...

Lenalee : ^^ (embrasse sa joue) je t'avais dit que ça t'allais bien

Lavi : ouais... Merci ^^"""

Lenalee (lui sourit)

Lavi : ... est-ce que... tu crois que je peux voir Yû ?

Lenalee : Ah... euh... * je l'avais oublié celui-là *

Lavi : ...

Lenalee : tu sais où est Allen ? C'est lui qui est chargé de Yû.

Lavi : O.O Blanco... (part en courant dans la direction qu'à pris Momo)

Lenalee (le suit)

* * *

Reviews ?


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi : ALLEN ! (court très vite)

Allen (se retourne) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi (lui saute dessus et le fait tomber)

Allen : O.O

Lavi : Où qu'il est mon démon ?

Allen : u_u"

Lenalee : C'est bon, tu peux lui dire.

Allen : Il est...

Lavi : il est ? (très impatient)

Allen : Encore hors service u_u""

Lavi : Où ? -_-

Allen : En cellule.

Lavi : Mais il fait froid en cellule !

Allen : Et alors ?

Lavi : Il a besoin de chaleur ! Où sont les cellules ?

Allen : Il est là où tu l'as vu la veille de son jugement.

Lavi (se lève et court en cellule)

Yû est inconscient, enchainé au mur, et congelé !

Lavi (va près de lui, soigne les quelques blessures)

Yû (tremble, n'ouvre pas les yeux)

Lavi (sort et va chercher de quoi le réchauffer, revient rapidement, l'enroule dans une couverture, lui met son écharpe)

Yû (se blottit instinctivement dans les couvertures)

Lavi (en met deux autres)

Yû (ouvre doucement les yeux, voit flou)

Lavi (se met à genoux près de lui)

Yû (cligne plusieurs des yeux, voit plus clair) : ...

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête, se blottit encore plus dans les couvertures)

Lavi (met une bouillote chaude sur ses jambes)

Yû (chuchote) : merci...

Lavi : ... C'est ma faute si tu es là...

Yû : ...

Lavi : je suis désolé...

Yû : C'est bon... c'est pas grave...

Lavi : ... (regarde doucement Yû)

Yû (a refermé les yeux, essaie de se réchauffer)

Lavi : Tu veux autres chose pour te réchauffer ?

Yû : ... Non, ça va merci...

Lavi (lui sourit tendrement)

Yû (tremble encore)

Lavi (pose doucement sa main sur son épaule)

Yû (sursaute, recule) [la dernière il a été électrocuté]

Lavi : excuse-moi… … (le prend doucement contre lui)

Yû (tremble un peu) [il a peur]

Lavi (le serre un peu, soupire de soulagement)

Yû (soulagé aussi, se laisse aller dans ses bras)

Lavi (le serre un peu plus, frotte son dos pour le réchauffer)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi : Je suis désolé...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... j'ai du coucher avec Lenalee... pour pouvoir te garder près de moi...

Yû : ...

Lavi : pardonne-moi...

Yû : tais-toi... (le serre un peu plus)

Lavi (ne dit plus rien, le berce tendrement)

Yû (se réchauffe petit à petit)

Lavi (respire doucement ses cheveux)

Yû (frotte son visage contre lui)

Lavi : (resserre son étreinte)

Yû : ... je t'aime...

Lavi : je t'aime aussi tellement... tu me manque...

Yû : ... (une pitite larme glisse dans le cou du lapin) [^^]

Lavi : ... (surpris, s'écarte un peu, le regarde)

Yû (baisse la tête)

Lavi (prend son visage, le remonte pour l'obliger à le regarder)

Yû (deux larmes coulent le long de ses joues)

Lavi : ... tu pleures... (se met à pleurer aussi)

Yû : ... (reprend Lavi dans ses bras)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui, laisse couler ses larmes)

Yû (pleure aussi, s'agrippe fermement à Lavi)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (se calme) [c'est pas dans ses habitude de pleurer]

Lavi (n'arrive pas à se calmer [lui il a l'habitude u_u"], ne veux plus le lâcher)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : Je t'aime putain, je t'aime... (pleure de plus belle)

Yû : Arrête... tu te fais du mal...

Lavi : ...

Yû: ... Est-ce tu peux me sortir de cette cellule ?

Lavi : ... Je vais demander... (se détache de lui et va chercher Allen)

Allen (parle avec un ange) [c'est l'heure de sa pause]

Lavi : ... Allen... Est-ce que je peux sortir Yû... De la cellule ?

Allen : euh... Je sais pas. Il est comment là ?

Lavi : Congelé... Sinon calme...

Allen : ok... Je viens... Après ma pause u.u

Lavi : ... Elle finit quand ta pause ?

Allen (regarde l'heure) dans 10 minutes

Lavi : Ok... (attend)

Allen (papote en buvant une boisson chaude)

Yû (en cellule, se les gèle)

Lavi (Prend aussi une boisson chaude et se téléporte en cellule, tend la boisson à Yû) Allen va venir dans dix minutes...

Yû (prend la boisson) : faut pas être pressé... (boit)

Lavi (Sourit doucement et caresse sa joue)

Yû (finit sa boisson) ... Tu me fais un câlin ?

Lavi : Bien sur (s'assoit près de lui, l'enlace tendrement)

Yû (se blottit contre lui) [+ les couvertures et il a toujours froid]

Lavi (Le serre et fait tout pour le réchauffer)

Yû : ... Tu veux pas me tuer tout de suite ? (s'enroule davantage dans les couvertures)

Lavi : Alors la, pas question ! (resserre son étreinte)

Yû : ... (il se réchauffe pas) [il est malade, trop de froid, trop longtemps]

Lavi : Putain Blanco dépêche-toi... (utilise ses pouvoirs pour essayer de le réchauffer)

Allen (arrive [en prenant son temps])

Lavi : Tss (se lève, prend les clés et détache Yû)

Allen : hey c'est bon, j'allais le faire u.u

Lavi : Tu es trop lent (passe un bras à la taille de Yû, l'emmène dans ses appartement, met le chauffage à fond)

Yû :... Si tu continue, je vais croire que c'est toi mon esclave (se colle au radiateur)

Lavi (Rit doucement) tu veux prendre un bain ? (caresse doucement sa joue)

Yû : Tant que l'eau est brûlante, je veux bien.

Lavi (Sourit et va lui couler un bain brulant)

Yû (quitte le radiateur, se déshabille et va dans l'eau)

Lavi (Lui sourit doucement, s'assoit à coté de la baignoire)

Yû (soupire d'aise, s'immerge)

Lavi (Le regarde, rit)

Yû (reste sous l'eau une minute, puis ressort la tête)

Lavi : Tu es passé de la case poulet à la case poisson u.u

Yû (rit) [0.0] poisson surgelé alors.

Lavi : O.O ... Yû... Tu as rit... (un grand et magnifique sourire apparait sur ses lèvres)

Yû : ... C'est si exceptionnel que ça ?

Lavi : Je t'avais jamais vue rire... Et tu m'as dit au début que tu ne savais pas faire.

Yû : Ah... Et bien faut un début à tout non ?

Lavi : Oui (lui sourit, prend sa main) ... Mais tu n'es plus un poisson surgelé... Je dirai plutôt cuit à la vapeur.

Yû : Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue alors. Parce que j'ai encore froid.

Lavi : Ah oui tu es fou... Ou alors malade... Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre en particulier ?

Yû : Juste de chaleur... Il faut que j'aille dans mon monde... (se ré-immerge)

Lavi : Sous l'océan~

Yû (reste sous l'eau)

Lavi (Se penche au dessus de la baignoire, le regarde)

Yû (ne ressort pas)

Lavi (S'appuie à la paroi, Immerge son visage)

Yû (le repousse et sort la tête de l'eau)

Lavi (Crache un peu d'eau, le regarde, quelques brulures au visage)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : je suis pas le seul à être taré... Va donc te passer de l'eau froide sur la figure

Lavi : D'accord ^/^"" (va au lavabo et passe de l'eau sur son visage rougit)

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû : Ça va mieux ? (pour les brûlures)

Lavi : Oui, oui ^/^

Yû (soupire, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (Revient près de lui)

Yû (toujours les yeux fermé)

Lavi (Caresse son visage)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Je t'aime...

Yû : Moi aussi (prend sa main)

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû (écarquille les yeux, puis se tient la tête)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (recule vivement)

Yû (gémit un peu, se tient toujours la tête)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (après une minute, regarde Lavi)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû (sort du bain, enroule une serviette à sa taille) je dois parler à ton père

Lavi Euh... D'accord, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (lui tend des vêtements propres)

Yû : Je viens de recevoir des ordres du chef des démons. (s'habille)

Lavi : Quoi ? Et quels ordres ?

Yû : Les démons vont se rassembler pour attaquer les anges.

Lavi …

Yû : ... Tu m'accompagne ? Je doute que ton père accepte de me parler.

Lavi : Oui (une fois Yû prêt, l'emmène au bureau de son père, frappe à la porte)

Cross : entrez.

Lavi (Entre et s'incline)

Yû (s'incline aussi)

Cross : Que veux-tu cette fois Lavi ?

Lavi : Yû... Veut vous parler.

Cross : ah vraiment ? (regarde Yû)

Yû (lui donne le message)

Cross : ah! S'ils croient nous avoir ils se trompent (va prévenir ses troupes)

Lavi (Attendait en silence puis sort du bureau)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (Va au salon et prend Yû contre lui)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Le berce doucement)

Lenalee (arrive) : ça va mon cœur ?

Yû : -.-"

Lavi : Oui super (resserre son étreinte)

Lenalee : tu ne pourrais pas le lâcher quand je suis là ?

Lavi (Se détache de Yû) ...

Lenalee (se colle contre Lavi, sourire aux lèvres)

Yû : * sale chieuse #*

Lavi (Regarde le salon en détail) : y a même pas la télé ici #

Lenalee : on ne s'encombre pas de choses inutiles.

Lavi : -.- et comment on fait pour pas s'ennuyer ?

Lenalee : Il y a de nombreuses bibliothèques.

Yû (s'ennuie, et a toujours froid) : ... Maître, puis-je me retirer ?

Lavi : Tu vas où ? (un peu triste)

Yû : dans votre chambre. (le chauffage est à fond là bas)

Lavi : D'accord, à plus tard alors (lui sourit tendrement)

Yû (lui sourit, s'incline et s'en va)

Lenalee (serre Lavi contre elle)

Lavi (Perd son sourire quand Yû disparait, baille et regarde Lenalee)

Lenalee : tu veux qu'on aille se promener en ville ?

Lavi : Si tu veux

Lenalee (lui prend la main, et l'emmène en ville) [faire les boutiques]

Lavi (La laisse faire, porte ses sacs)

A la fin de la journée.

Lenalee : j'ai passé une journée magnifique, merci Lavi. (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe [un peu] et rentre à la maison, encombré de tout plein de sacs)

Ils vont dans la chambre. Yû est là, contre un radiateur.

Lenalee : quelle chaleur ! C'est étouffant (ouvre la fenêtre)

Lavi (Referme vite la fenêtre)

Lenalee : Lavi ! On va mourir de chaud

Yû : *oh oui, qu'elle crève *

Lavi : Mais non, il fait bon ^^" (s'assoit sur le lit, lance un regard malicieux à Yû)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lenalee (soupire et sort)

Lavi (Fait signe à Yû d'approcher, lui fait un Câlin)

Yû (se blottit contre lui) comment tu fais pour la supporter ?

Lavi : Je pense à toi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte)

Yû : La chaleur ne te dérange pas ?

Lavi : Non (embrasse son front)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : Ton corps me manque... Tes baisers surtout. (caresse sa nuque)

Yû : ... (prend sa main, la serre doucement)

Lavi (Le regarde, serre un peu sa main)

Yû (caresse sa main) ...

Lavi (Regarde leur mains, sourit)

Yû : ... Tu crois que ton père nous accordera plus de liberté pour les informations que je lui ai données ?

Lavi : Je sais pas... Faudrait demander u_u"

Yû : Demande à ta mère, elle me semble plus compréhensive.

Lavi : Oui, on la cherche ? (se lève et l'attire à lui)

Yû (marche, collé à lui)

Lavi (Un bras à sa taille, cherche Maria tout en évitant Lenalee)

* * *

Reviews ?


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonne lecture

* * *

Maria est à la bibliothèque

Lavi (La trouve enfin, vient près d'elle, s'incline)

Yû (de même)

Maria (leur sourit)

Lavi : Bonsoir maman

Maria : bonsoir mon fils (l'enlace)

Lavi (Répond étreinte)

Maria : que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Lavi : Et bien... Yû... A donné des informations sur les démons au paternel et donc... On aimerait savoir si on pouvait avoir plus de liberté...

Maria : bien sûr (va près de Yû, porte ses mains au collier, et le reconfigure comme au début)

Lavi : Ah super, merci maman (la serre fort dans ses bras)

Maria (le serre et chuchote) : pas un mot à ton père

Lavi : Ni à Lenalee x) (se détache de sa mère pour embrasser Yû)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (Le colle à lui, dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (Suce sa langue tendrement, déguste ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (Lui sourit, caresse sa joue)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou et chuchote) : on retourne dans ta chambre ?

Lavi : Oui (embrasse Maria sur la joue et retourne à sa chambre en prenant Yû par la main)

Une fois dans la chambre, Yû se jette sur les lèvres de Lavi.

Lavi (Répond avec passion, ferme à clef)

Yû (le tire vers le lit, l'allonge sur lui)

Lavi (Caresse son corps, lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (défait sa chemise, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (Retient un soupire, enlève son haut, mordille sa peau)

Yû (gémit doucement, caresse son dos)

Lavi (Défait son pantalon, reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (Le déshabille entièrement, fait de même avec lui, colle sensuellement leur corps)

Yû (embrasse à nouveau ses lèvres, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille)

Lavi (Le pénètre lentement, gémit faiblement)

Yû : Hhh... (bouge son bassin)

Lavi (Donne de doux coups de bassin, le regarde tendrement)

Yû (gémit de plaisir et lui demande d'aller plus vite)

Lavi (Accélère, embrasse son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui, gémit plus fort)

Lavi (Prend ses lèvres, accélère encore)

Yû (malgré les lèvres de Lavi, gémit)

Lavi (Devient passion et désir, accentue ses coup de rein, heurte sa prostate)

Yû (détache leurs lèvres et crie son plaisir)

Lavi (S'arrête et met sa main sur sa bouche) chut mon amour (l'embrasse amoureusement et reprend ses mouvements)

Yû (étouffe ses cris)

Lavi (Est de plus en plus violent, maltraite sa prostate et finit par venir en lui dans un long gémissement)

Yû (essoufflé, le regarde, lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi, l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (caresse sa nuque, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Yû (se blottit contre lui) Je t'aime

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi. (caresse son dos)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (Capture ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (Met fin au baiser après plusieurs minutes) on devrait peut-être se rhabiller...

Yû : Hm... (se rhabille)

Lavi (Se rhabille aussi, le prend contre lui, l'embrasse)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (Mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi (Caresse sa taille, le regarde tendrement)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi, fait un bisou d'esquimaux)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (Caresse sa nuque)

Yû (frisonne) [il recommence à avoir froid x)]

Lavi : Tu as encore froid ?

Yû : Un peu...

Lavi : Mais il fait super chaud ^^""""

Yû : ... Pour toi peut-être...

Lavi : Ah... Désolé (pousse Yû contre le radiateur)

Yû : ... Je crois que dans quelques jours ça ira mieux...

Lavi : C'est à force d'être rester trop longtemps dans cette cellule ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi : ... (caresse sa joue)

Yû (le prend contre lui)

Lavi (Gémit faiblement [ses ailes, encore])

Yû : Ça va ?

Lavi : Oui, oui ^^"""""""""

Yû : …

Lavi : C'est mes ailes, mais t'inquiète pas

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe doucement au baiser)

Lenalee frappe à la porte, Yû et Lavi se sépare, elle entre.

Lavi (Se retient de rire)

Lenalee : il fait toujours aussi chaud ici... (coupe les radiateur)

Lavi : -.-""" ... Bon, Yû, on va prendre un bain ? ^^

Lenalee : Ah non, si tu prends un bain c'est avec moi

Yû : u_u"""

Lavi : Bon bah, je vais prendre une douche u_u

Lenalee (s'assoit sur le lit, et bouquine)

Lavi (va à la salle de bain mais ne ferme pas à clé)

Yû (regarde Lenalee, elle lui tourne le dos, se téléporte dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (sourit en voyant Yû, l'enlace, à moitié nu)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (l'embrasse rapidement puis finit de se déshabiller, va sous l'eau de la douche)

Yû (se déshabille aussi et le rejoint)

Lavi (rit, ressort fermer la porte a clé et revient, le colle doucement à lui)

Yû (chuchote) : tu sais que ça sert à rien de fermer les portes ?

Lavi (chuchote) : Habitude... désolé ^^"

Yû (sourit, et capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser)

Yû (le plaque contre la paroi, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (mordille son lobe, puis son cou)

Lavi (retient ses gémissements)

Yû (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue, entreprend d'attraper du shampoing et de se laver)

Yû (le laisse se laver)

Lavi (chuchote à son oreille) : Tu m'aide ?

Yû : volontiers. (le lave)

Lavi (profite de ses mains sur son corps)

Yû (le masse en même temps)

Lavi (soupire de bien être)

Yû (continue de le laver, puis passe au shampoing)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi, puis le rince)

Lavi (se tend de plaisir, apprécie l'eau chaude)

Yû (une fois Lavi rincé, attrape une serviette et le sèche)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû : Voilà. (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, s'habille et le sèche a son tour)

Yû (sourit, le laisse faire)

Lavi (chuchote) : Voila (l'amène contre lui et l'embrasse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, puis s'habille)

Lavi (le regarde puis, une fois qu'il est habillé, ouvre la porte)

Yû (se téléporte jusqu'au radiateur pour reprendre sa place initiale)

Lenalee (à l'entente de la porte, se tourne vers Lavi et lui sourit) [elle a rien capté]

Lavi (lui sourit aussi [un peu beaucoup moqueur] et va vers le radiateur)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Tu peux y aller si tu veux ^^ (s'assoit près de lui)

Lenalee (va à la douche)

Dès que la porte est fermée, Yû se colle à Lavi

Lavi (lui sourit, l'embrasse)

Yû (l'embrasse, puis va chercher quelques couvertures, se blottit dedans et se recolle à Lavi) [Lenalee avait coupé tous les radiateurs sauf celui où y'avait Yû]

Lavi (lui sourit tendrement, l'enlace un peu mieux et fait tout pour le réchauffer)

Yû : ... Lavi...

Lavi : Oui ?

Yû : Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de m'enlever ce collier ? [il peut pas quitter le monde dans des anges tant qu'il l'a]

Lavi : Oui mais... si quelqu'un se rend compte que je te l'ai enlevé...

Yû : Je vais m'en aller... Retourner dans mon monde le temps de reprendre des forces...

Lavi : ... mais tu y seras combien de temps ?

Yû : Je sais pas... mais je pourrais trouver une âme... tu devras me supporter plus longtemps comme ça.

Lavi : ... (regarde le collier puis l'enlève)

Yû : Merci... (l'embrasse, puis disparait)

Lavi (cache le collier dans les couvertures et attend)

Lenalee (ressort de la salle de bain) : Tiens ? Tu es seul ?

Lavi : Oui ^^

Lenalee : ton esclave est parti où ?

Lavi : surement à la bibliothèque... il veut nous laisser un peu d'intimité u_u"

Lenalee : ^^ (saute sur Lavi) [pas comme une folle u_u]

Lavi (la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au lit) [il faut pas qu'elle fouille dans les couvertures]

Lenalee (ravie, passe ses bras autour du cou de Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Lenalee (l'embrasse)

Lavi (imagine que c'est Yû et répond au baiser)

Lenalee (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Lenalee : ^/^

Lavi (caresse ses hanches)

Lenalee (le réembrasse)

Une alarme sonne [les démons attaquent x)]

Lavi (sursaute, saute sur ses pieds et regarde autour de lui, un peu paniqué)

Lenalee (se colle à lui) : il faut se mettre en sécurité.

Lavi : Où ça ?

Lenalee : Viens. (lui prend la main, et l'emmène)

Lavi (prend discrètement le collier de Yû, le cache dans sa poche et suit Lenalee)

Lenalee (l'amène dans une salle bien gardée, Maria est là aussi)

Lavi (prend sa mère dans ses bras, pas rassuré)

Maria : Lavi, où est Yû ?

Lavi : ... je sais pas...

Lenalee : Rappelle-le, avec son collier, il va venir rapidement

Lavi : ...

Maria : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : rien (s'écarte et sort de la pièce)

Lenalee (le prend par le bras) : attend, reste ici, tu es en sécurité.

Lavi (se dégage et court dehors)

Un garde : Lavi, où allez-vous ?

Lavi : quelques part (continue de courir, sort du château)

Un démon attaque Lavi

Lavi (esquive, regarde le démon, ahuri)

Le démon : alors, l'ange, on ne reste pas caché ? (le ré-attaque)

Lavi (lui donne une bonne droite) : ##

Un autre démon (arrive, attaque Lavi par derrière)

Lavi (gémit de douleur)

Un des démons : J'ai hâte de gouter ton âme (se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi (se concentre et se téléporte dans une ruelle déserte)

L'autre démon : Abruti ! Tu l'as laissé filer !

L'autre : Dis pas n'importe quoi !

Ils s'engueulent un moment, puis partent rechercher d'autres anges.

Lavi (se cache puis sort le collier, le serre dans sa main et regarde discrètement les autres rues)

Allen (apparait devant Lavi)

Lavi (sursaute, cache vivement le collier) : ^^"

Allen : è.é Qu'est-ce que tu cache ?

Lavi : rien.

Allen : Yû est introuvable, et quand j'active le collier, je ne ressens rien. Il s'est enfuit.

Lavi : ... (lui montre le collier)

Allen : C'est toi qui l'as enlevé ?

Lavi : ... oui...

Allen : pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Lavi : ... il voulait retourner dans son monde pour reprendre des forces.

Allen : Quoi ? (soupire) tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir ici ensuite ?

Lavi : ... il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait...

Allen : Maintenant qu'il n'a plus le collier, il est libre, il ne reviendra pour redevenir ton esclave, ça serait prendre trop de risques. Et puis, il va sûrement donner des informations sur notre ville à son maitre

Lavi : ... je suis désolé...

Allen : tu as de quoi l'être ouais... retourne te mettre en sécurité.

Lavi : ... (part à l'opposé du château)

Allen : Hey !

Lavi (se téléporte assez loin)

Allen : Quel abruti... (va défendre la ville)

Lavi (se concentre beaucoup et se téléporte dans le monde des démons)

Yû (est avec le chef des démons)

Lavi (est dans la ville, se cache et cherche Yû, regarde des démons passer, caché dans l'ombre)

Yû (se bat longtemps avec Link, puis finit par dévorer son âme) [pour ça il a fallu que Link soit HS]

Lavi (ne le trouve pas, commence à désespérer, s'assoit sur un banc dans la rue, a découvert [O.O])

Tous les démons (qu'ils se trouvent dans le monde des démons ou celui des anges), se dirigent vers le lieu où était Link [ils ont senti sa mort]

Lavi (attend toujours, soupire, voit les démons se diriger vers le "lieu") : é.ê (les suit)

Les premiers démons arrivés sur place, voit le corps inanimé de Link et Yû debout à côté.

Un démon (chuchote) : il a vaincu Link...

Au fur et à mesure, la nouvelle fait vite le tour.

Lavi (arrive sur place aussi, regarde Yû, très surpris)

Yû (regarde la foule de démons qui s'est rassemblée)

Les démons s'inclinent devant leur nouveau chef.

Lavi (ne s'incline pas)

Yû : Amenez-le-moi.

Deux démons attrapent Lavi et l'amène à Yû

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû encore plus surpris et aussi apeuré)

* * *

Reviews ?


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (fait signe à tous les démons de partir)

Lavi (les regarde partir puis regarde Yû)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : Euh... à l'origine... (lui montre le collier) ... mais bon... maintenant...

Yû (prend le collier, le brise) : C'est tout ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi : ... tu es le maître des démons maintenant...

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû : Tu ne devrais pas être là...

Lavi : ... je sais...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : ... rentre chez toi.

Lavi : ... mais... et toi ?

Yû : Tu n'espère quand même pas que je vais jouer les esclaves toute ma vie ?

Lavi : Oui mais... je vais plus pouvoir te voir...

Yû : Explique la situation à ton père. On va peut-être pouvoir faire la paix.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête, l'embrasse) : Je t'aime (se téléporte près de son père)

Cross (évalue les dégâts de l'attaque, voit Lavi) : Où étais-tu passé ? (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ... Avec Yû... c'est le nouveau maître...

Cross : Quoi ?

Lavi : ... il a battu l'ancien maître donc... il a pris sa place...

Cross : Mais comment ?

Allen : Lavi l'a libéré.

Cross (regarde Lavi, l'air sévère)

Lavi : ... il veut rétablir la paix... (regard fuyant)

Cross : Rétablir ? Il n'y a jamais eu de paix entre démons et anges pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne la respectaient jamais.

Lavi : Mais il veut quand même la paix !

Cross : Qu'il élimine tous les démons d'abord !

Lavi : quoi ?

Cross : S'il est seul, la paix serait peut-être possible.

Lavi : Papa ! Comment veux-tu la paix entre deux peuples si un des peuples se constitue que d'une seule personne ?

Cross : Les démons sont des êtres sanguinaires sans foi ni loi, on ne peut arriver à rien avec eux !

Lavi : qu'est-ce que ça te coute d'essayer ? Ils sont sous les ordres de Yû désormais et ils l'écoutent.

Cross : Ce que ça me coute ? A chaque fois qu'on a essayé de faire la paix, ils faisaient des plans pour nous anéantir plus facilement ! A chaque fois les pertes furent énormes !

Lavi : papa, s'il te plait, je prendrais l'entière responsabilité s'il devait arriver quelque chose.

Cross : Non, c'est non ! Et s'il veut la paix, qu'il vienne la réclamer lui-même !

Lavi : ... (se téléporte a nouveau près de Yû)

Yû (regarde Lavi) : Alors ?

Lavi : Il est super trop méfiant... si tu veux la paix... tu dois venir lui parler...

Yû : Alors là, il va se faire foutre.

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : ça sent le piège. Si je viens, je repartirai pas vivant.

Lavi : ... s'il te plait...

Yû : ... Qu'on se rencontre dans le monde des humains alors. Et dans un lieu très fréquenté.

Lavi : D'accord, je vais lui en parler (l'embrasse et repart)

Cross : Alors, il vient ?

Lavi : Il appréhende un piège, il propose une rencontre dans le monde des humains, dans un lieu très fréquenté.

Cross : * Saleté * ... [il s'est fait grillé pour le piège]

Lavi : Il est près à faire des efforts pour réconcilier les anges et les démons alors, s'il te plait, fait un effort...

Cross : Très bien... Mais je choisis le lieu de notre rencontre.

Lavi (se retéléporte, regarde Yû) : Il veut choisir le lieu de la rencontre.

Yû : Tsss... Dis-lui qu'on se rencontre dans un centre commercial à midi. Si il refuse et qu'il choisit un lieu et une heure où il y a peu de personne, c'est qu'il veut me tendre un piège

Lavi : -.- (se reretéléporte) -_-"" il dit qu'il veut au centre commercial a midi et si tu choisis un autre lieu et heure moins fréquenté c'est que tu veux lui tendre un piège (soupire, il commence à fatiguer)

Cross (soupire d'énervement) : d'accord...

Lavi (se rereretéléporte et enlace Yû, soupire) : d'accord.

Yû : Si tu fatigue trop, tu peux rester là.

Lavi : Hm (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (s'assoit dans son fauteuil, prend Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort dans une faible plainte [il voulait pas s'endormir, il voulait profiter de son démon])

Yû (le garde contre lui)

Lavi (se réveille quelques heures plus tard)

Yû (a les yeux fermé, distribue des ordres aux autres démons par télépathie)

Lavi (sourit, l'embrasse)

Yû : Hm... 2 minutes, je suis occupé

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou et attend)

Yû (finit de donner les ordres) : C'est bon, je suis tout à toi.

Lavi : tout, tout, tout ? (regarde et sourire malicieux)

Yû : Euh... en faite non

Lavi (boude)

Yû : x) (l'embrasse) toi par contre...

Lavi : hein ? Comment ça ? (sourit)

Yû (le réembrasse)

Lavi (participe amoureusement) [parce qu'il peut pas lui résister]

Yû (fait migrer ses mains le long de son dos)

Lavi (se colle davantage à lui, soupire d'aise)

Yû (commence à défaire sa chemise, puis embrasse son torse)

Lavi (gémit doucement, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (lui retire totalement sa chemise, "dévore" son torse) [il le mordille et l'embrasse]

Lavi (se cambre de plaisir, le regarde)

Yû (défait son pantalon, Lavi se retrouve vite nu) [et Yû a toute ses fringues u_u]

Lavi (rougit)

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi (remarque que ses ailes sont sorties mais qu'elles n'ont pas fini de grandir, rougit pour le regard de Yû)

Yû (sourit, l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (ferme les yeux et profite du baiser)

Yû (une de ses mains s'approche dangereusement le l'entrejambe de Lavi)

Lavi (est très impatient)

Yû (caresse son aine)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Yû (sa main passe sur le bas ventre, sans toucher son membre)

Lavi (tremble de désir)

Yû (continue d'éviter sa proéminence)

Lavi : ... mais...

Yû : Hm ? (frôle rapidement sa verge)

Lavi : Hhh... pourquoi tu me fais tant languir ?

Yû : Parce que j'en ai envi... (effleure à nouveau son membre)

Lavi (rit) : ... Hhh... Sale démon...

Yû : Estime-toi heureux, je pourrais faire pire

Lavi : ... comme ?

Yû : ça pourrait virer au sadomasochisme. x)

Lavi : O.O

Yû : ça te dit ?

Lavi : Mais ça va me faire mal

Yû : Un peu oui... u_u

Lavi : Je veux pas T-T

Yû : Alors arrête de râler. (prend doucement son membre en main)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, caresse doucement son visage)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit longuement, le regarde fixé sur le sien)

Yû (sourit, accélère brutalement ses mouvements de main)

Lavi (se cambre vivement et gémit plus fort)

Yû (arrête avant qu'il jouisse)

Lavi (a bout de souffle, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux, reprend ses effleurements) [et Lavi qui est a 2 doigts de jouir x) le pauvre]

Lavi (soupire dans son cou)

Yû : Tu me dis quand tu n'en peux plus. (fait toujours pareil avec sa main)

Lavi : Hhh... Hhh...

Yû (embrasse le sommet de son crâne, fait glisser un doigt sur toute la longueur de son membre)

Lavi : Aaaah...

Yû (recommence)

Lavi (se cambre lentement)

Yû (reprend la verge en main, et la caresse doucement)

Lavi (prend ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (la mord gentiment)

Yû (exerce une petite pression sur sa verge après que Lavi l'ait mordu)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (augmente le rythme de ses caresses)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (continue, accélère encore)

Lavi (jouit enfin dans un cri de pur plaisir)

Yû (porte ses doigts à sa bouche, et les lèche sensuellement)

Lavi (le regarde, rougit un peu)

Yû (finit de nettoyer ses doigts de la semence de Lavi, le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû : Il faudrait peut-être que tu repartes. Ton père va croire que tu es prisonnier. x)

Lavi : Oui ^^" (se lève et se rhabille)

Yû (l'enlace une dernière fois)

Lavi (l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (après une minute) : Aller file, je t'ai assez vu x)

Lavi (lui tire la langue et se téléporte chez lui, dans le salon)

Le salon est vide

Lavi (cherche des gens)

Un garde : Lavi ! Vous êtes sain et sauf !

Lavi : hein ? bah oui u_u

Le garde : Vous ne reveniez pas du monde des démons, vos parents s'inquiétaient

Lavi : Ah mais fallait pas u_u"

Le garde : ils auraient pu vous tuer.

Lavi : mais non, où sont mes parents ?

Le garde : ils sont dans la salle de réception.

Lavi (va à la salle de réception)

Maria (prend Lavi dans ses bras) : Enfin te revoilà

Lavi : ... euh ouais u_u""

Maria (s'écarte)

Lavi (sourit) : fallait pas s'inquiéter

Cross : Tu étais chez les démons !

Lavi : Oui.

Cross : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté si longtemps ?

Lavi : Je ... me suis endormi u_u et après on a parlé.

Cross : Tss... Dorénavant il te sera interdit de quitter ce monde.

Lavi : quoi, quoi, quoi ? O.o

Cross : Tu m'as très bien compris !

Lavi : je peux même pas aller dans le monde des humains ?

Cross : Tu reste ici !

Lavi : ... ^^"" mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? j'ai rien fait.

Cross : Tu aurais du revenir dès que tu lui avais délivré le message.

Lavi : Mais je suis majeur, j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux.

Cross : Tu es mon héritier, alors obéis quand je te donne un ordre !

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Maria : Essaie de comprendre... Nous ne voulons que ta sécurité.

Lavi (murmure) : Yû aussi...

Cross : Je ne veux plus entendre de lui.

Lavi (fronce les sourcils) : mais tu vas le voir demain.

Cross : Toi, tu ne le reverras plus.

Lavi : ... (sort de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux)

Maria : Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ?

Cross : Demain, nous éliminerons ce démon, comme ça Lavi se concentrera sur son devoir

Lavi (rentre dans sa chambre)

Lenalee (lui saute au cou) : J'étais si inquiète ! (le serre contre elle)

Lavi (la repousse violemment)

Lenalee : Mais qu'est-ce que...

Lavi (prend un sac, met des vêtements dedans)

Lenalee : Où tu vas ?

Lavi : N'importe où sauf ici. (va à la salle de bain, prend un nécessaire et met tout dans le sac, le ferme)

Lenalee : Tu n'as pas le droit de partir

Lavi : Et ? (prend une veste)

Lenalee (s'accroche fermement à lui) : Reste, je t'en supplie.

Lavi : Je vois pas pourquoi je resterais pour toi !

Lenalee : Tu dois rester parce que... je suis enceinte Lavi.

Lavi : ... (déconnectage de tous ses neurones)

Lenalee (prend son visage entre ses mains) : Je porte ton enfant

Lavi : ... Et Alors ? (la repousse et se téléporte dans le monde des humains)

Lenalee (pleure) [parce que une Lenalee qui pleure pas... est-ce vraiment Lenalee ?]

Lavi (une fois dans la rues, s'assoit par terre et soupire)

Lenalee (va mettre Cross au courant du départ de Lavi)

Lavi (reste dans un coin froid, pleure)

Cross (envoie des anges à sa recherche)

Lavi (arrive, tremblant devant la maison de Tyki, frappe en essuyant ses larmes)

* * *

Reviews ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki (ouvre la porte) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : Je... j'ai besoin de ton aide... s'il te plait...

Tyki : Demande à ton abruti de serviteur

Lavi : ... c'est plus mon serviteur...

Tyki : Ah ? Il t'a largué parce que ton âme n'est pas à son gout ?

Lavi : ... Non... j'ai plus le droit de le voir puisque c'est le seigneur des démons que moi, je suis l'héritier du seigneur des anges donc je suis en fugue et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où me cacher et j'ai pensé à toi parce que j'espérais que tu pourrais me soutenir parce que tout le monde est contre moi, que je vais devoir devenir souverain, que mes ailes me font mal et que j'ai mis en cloque une pouffiasse qui doit être ma femme.

Tyki (assimile tout) : Hein ? Toi ? Tu es un ange ?

Lavi (baisse la tête) : oui.

Tyki : ê.è sans blague ? Et tu dois être le souverain ? xD

Lavi (se met à pleurer) : Aa-arrête de te moquer de moi...

Tyki : O-ok… c'est bon, pas la peine de pleurer... aller entre.

Lavi (entre, tête encore basse)

Tyki (referme la porte) : Alors, pourquoi cette "fugue" ?

Lavi : Mon père ne veut plus que je parte du monde des anges et que je revois Yû.

Tyki : Ah. Ça te fera des vacances de plus le voir x)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Euh... Ok, je me tais...

Lavi (enlève sa veste, le regard perdu dans le vide, on peut voir deux forme bizarre dans son dos xS)

Tyki : O.o C'est quoi ça ?

Lavi : … mes ailes qui repoussent...

Tyki : "repoussent" ?

Lavi : Des démons me les ont arrachée

Tyki : O.O

Lavi : quoi ?

Tyki : Arraché ?

Lavi : oui... comme t'enlève... un pansement...

Tyki : O.O wouah...

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki : Bon... tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Lavi : Oui, je veux bien...

Tyki (va faire la cuisine)

Lavi (attend dans le salon, retire son haut en allant à la salle de bain, regarde son dos [mais comment il fait ? xD])

Tyki (finit de cuisiner) : Lavi !

Lavi (revient à la cuisine s'en remettre son haut) : Oui ?

Tyki : on peut manger, c'est prêt

Lavi : Ok, merci...

Tyki (lui sert une assiette, et s'en sert une) : Alors comme ça, l'autre est devenu le maître... ça fait un sacré changement.

Lavi : Oui, les anges l'avait jugé et mis a mon service mais je l'ai libéré pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces et enfaite, il a tué son boss et a pris sa place... c'est la loi du plus fort... (remet son haut et commence a manger)

Tyki : Et bah... u_u c'est des sauvages ces démons.

Lavi : Il parait u_u"

Tyki (mange)

Lavi (mange aussi) : ... tu t'es amélioré...

Tyki : Ah ? Merci...

Lavi : De rien.

Tyki : u_u

Lavi (finit de manger)

Tyki (finit aussi de manger, débarrasse la table)

Lavi (attend)

Tyki : Tu compte squatter combien de temps ?

Lavi : ... je sais pas...

Tyki : Hm

Lavi : je partirais le plus vite possible, promis...

Tyki : ça me dérange pas que tu sois là

Lavi : A-ah bon ?

Tyki (va près de lui) : tu m'as manqué

Lavi (lui sourit) : à oui aussi ^^

Tyki (vole ses lèvres)

Lavi (se recule vivement, rouge)

Tyki : ...

Lavi : ... je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Tyki... je ne te vois que comme un ami...

Tyki : tss (va dans le salon) [il est vexé]

Lavi : ... (n'ose plus bouger)

Tyki (va devant la télé)

Lavi : ... (croise les bras, enfouit son visage dedans et étouffe ses gémissements [ses ailes poussent encore])

Tyki (zappe)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Tyki : ? (rejoint Lavi) ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : Hh... si... ça va...

Tyki (vient à côté de lui)

Lavi (le regarde, essoufflé, en sueur)

Tyki (caresse sa joue) : Je peux t'aider ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête) : tu ne peux pas...

Tyki : ...

Lavi : Hn... (retire son haut, déploie ses ailes [qui ont beaucoup grandi depuis tout à l'heure])

Tyki : O.O

Lavi (gémit à nouveau)

Tyki (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'y blottit, gémit encore)

Tyki (le serre doucement)

Lavi (haletant, replie ses ailes)

Tyki (regarde ses ailes)

Les ailes grandissent encore, c'est presque visible à l'œil nu

Tyki (impressionné)

Lavi (a ses ailes qui continue de grandirent toute la soirée [c'est presque fini])

Vers minuit :

Lavi (s'endort épuisé)

Tyki (le regarde un moment puis s'endort aussi)

Lavi dort paisiblement, se blottit dans ses grandes et somptueuses ailes.

Tyki (dort aussi, se blottit contre Lavi)

Le lendemain matin, Lavi se réveille, regarde doucement Tyki, joue avec ses boucles [comme au bon vieux temps]

Tyki : Hm... (se blottit davantage contre lui)

Lavi (Le serre un peu)

Tyki (se réveille, le regarde, il est encore à moitié endormi)

Lavi (Sourit)

Tyki (se réveille un peu plus, et l'embrasse) [encore le bon vieux tps x)]

Lavi (Détourne la tête, gêné) ...

Tyki : Ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : Si, si Ça va.

Tyki : pourquoi t'es revenu franchement ? Tu dors dans mon lit et tu refuse de m'embrasser u.u

Lavi : Bah je t'ai dis hier que j'avais fugué et que je cherchais un endroit où aller... Et je ne me souviens pas mettre endormi ici

Tyki : Mouais... (se lève) tu aurais aussi pu aller chez le démon

Lavi : Mon père m'aurait tout de suite retrouvé et ils sont censés faire la paix aujourd'hui.

Tyki : Ah oui ? Et comme si ta fuite aller arranger les choses...

Lavi : U_u"" je supportai plus Lenalee.

Tyki : C'est qui ?

Lavi : Ma fiancée -.-"""

Tyki : Ah oui ! Celle que tu as foutue enceinte ! Je savais pas que tu étais bi

Lavi : Je suis pas bi ### elle m'a obligé sinon elle électrocutait encore Yû...

Tyki : ê.è tu m'as pas tout raconté...

Lavi : C'est compliqué u.u" Yû a été arrêté et jugé pour ses crimes et puis on lui a pas inculpé la peine capitale parce qu'il avait épargné mon âme et sauvé du monde des démons donc il est devenu mon esclave personnel... Pour changer -.-

Tyki : Ah... Et bah... Des anges qui donnent la peine de mort, c'est nouveau.

Lavi : Bah c'est un démon hein ? U_u#

Tyki : Oui pas faux...

Lavi : -_-"

Tyki : Si je te fatigue, tu sais où est la sortie

Lavi : ... (le regarde tristement)

Tyki (soupire) : ok... Tu reste...

Lavi (Sourit et lui saute dans les bras) merci

Tyki : J'ai même pas droit à un bisou pour ma générosité ?

Lavi : ... Un seul. (embrasse ses lèvres puis s'écarte)

Tyki (lui sourit et va se préparer le ptit dej)

Lavi (Va s'assoir sur le canapé et regarde la télé)

Tyki (va se préparer)

Lavi (Attend qu'il sorte pour y aller)

Tyki (sort)

Lavi (Entre dans la salle de bain)

Tyki : Lavi, je pars au boulot.

Lavi : Ok, à plus. (entre dans la cabine de douche)

Tyki (part)

Lavi (Prend sa douche et passe ensuite beaucoup de temps à sécher ses plumes, à les lisser)

Côté démon/ange

Yû (attend Cross à un café dans la galerie marchande)

Cross (arrive et s'assoit à sa table)

Yû : bonjour. (boit un café)

Cross : Hm (le fusille du regard) ... Bon... Où il est ?

Yû (super calme) : qui ça ?

Cross : Lavi. (très énervé)

Yû : ê.è il n'est pas chez vous ?

Cross : Il est parti hier.

Yû : Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ses nombreux allés et venus pour que l'on établisse la paix...

Cross : Bien sur ! Je lui ai interdit de te revoir et tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'est pas venu se cacher chez toi. Sache que mes hommes ont fouillé notre monde et celui des humains et qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé !

Yû (surpris) : ... Je peux vous garantir qu'il n'est pas venu. S'il était dans mon monde, mes hommes me l'auraient dit.

Cross : Alors où est-il ?

Yû : Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! ... Vous avez vraiment fouillé partout ? Il est peut-être allé chez ses parents adoptifs ou chez un ami.

Cross : On a été voir ses anciens parents et à part Allen, il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'ami.

Yû : ... Son ancien appart a été vendu ou pas encore ?

Cross : Vendu.

Yû (soupire) : je vais dire à mes hommes d'aider les vôtres pour les recherches.

Cross : Très bien mais la paix ne sera pas faite temps qu'il ne sera pas retrouvé.

Yû : Ça je m'en doute. (donne des ordres aux démons) on se retrouve ici dans 24h pour savoir où en seront les recherches.

Cross : D'accord (s'en va)

Lavi (a éteint la télé et attend)

Yû (aide les démons dans les recherches)

Lavi (S'est endormi sur le canapé)

Yû (après avoir eu les rapports de ses hommes) : *où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ? ... Pas chez Tyki quand même... * (va chez Tyki)

Lavi (Se blottit dans ses ailes toutes douces)

Yû (entre chez Tyki, le voit) : -.-" Lavi...

Lavi (dort)

Yû (le réveille... En douceur) Debout !

Lavi (Sursaute, voit Yû, fait un grand bond en arrière)

Yû : Je peux savoir ce que tu fous chez ton ex ?

Lavi : Je me cache.

Yû : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : Parce que je veux pas que les anges me trouvent et me séquestre dans leur monde pourri

Yû : Et pendant que tu te cache, ton père refuse de faire la paix.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Yû : Donc soit tu retourne chez toi, soit je te fais prisonnier et je déclare la guerre aux anges.

Lavi : ... (le regarde, surpris)

Yû : Décide.

Lavi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me donner des ordres ?

Yû : Je te laisse le choix là, je te signale.

Lavi : Parce que tu me laisse vraiment le choix la ? C'est la séquestration ou la guerre !

Yû : Parce que c'est mieux de rester terré ici comme un lapin ? [XD]

Lavi : Au moins ici, on me respecte ! (reste encore à vérifier)

Yû : Je vais te poser une question très simple. Veux-tu que les démons et les anges fassent la paix ?

Lavi : Oui...

Yû : Alors rentre chez toi.

Lavi : Mais j'ai pas envie de ne plus te voir...

Yû : Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu arriveras faire changer l'avis de ton père à ce sujet.

Lavi : ... (avance timidement vers lui, le regarde rivé sur le sol, l'enlace en tremblant un peu) ... Je suis désolé...

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Pleure dans son cou)

Yû (lui caresse le dos)

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (Se calme dans ses bras, somnole)

Yû (les téléporte dans le monde des démons)

Lavi (Reste près de lui, dort à moitié)

Yû (s'assoit dans son fauteuil, prend Lavi sur ses genoux, rappelle les démons pour qu'ils stoppent les recherches)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui, baille)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (Le regarde, fatigué)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux, pose sa tête contre son épaule)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Ouvre les yeux, le regarde aussi)

Yû : Tu ne dors pas ?

Lavi : ... Je dois profiter de toi...

Yû (soupire) : comment tu vas tenir tête à ton père si tu es HS ?

Lavi : Je peux pas lui tenir tête, je n'ai pas le droit...

Yû : Et il fera quoi si tu le fais ?

Lavi : Il me punira encore plus et la paix pourrait être compromise

Yû : Attendons que la paix soit signée dans ce cas.

Lavi : ... (se blottit contre lui davantage)

Yû (recommence à le bercer)

Lavi (S'endort enfin)

Yû (le regarde tout le temps qu'il dort)

* * *

Reviews ?


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (Se réveille le soir)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi, l'embrasse chastement)

Yû (approfondit)

Lavi (mordille doucement ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (Se blottit contre son torse, embrasse son cou)

Yû (le serre davantage, laisse échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir)

Lavi (Lèche sa gorge, goute et maltraite sa peau)

Yû (lui griffe le cou)

Lavi (Gémit de douleur)

Yû : Excuse-moi...

Lavi : C'était fait exprès ?

Yû : Bien sûr que non.

Lavi : Alors c'est bon (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (Caresse son torse, répond au baiser toujours avec amour)

Yû (détache leurs lèvres, le regarde)

Lavi (Le regarde puis lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi, puis se lève)

Lavi (Est obligé de se lever aussi, le regarde un peu surpris)

Yû : On va faire un tour ?

Lavi : D'accord ^^ (prend sa main)

Ils se promènent dans la ville des démons. (une magnifique ville en ruine xD)

Lavi (Un peu gêné par certain regards des démons qui passent (ben oui ses ailes sont super grandes))

Yû (s'arrête près de ce qui fut autrefois une rivière) [c'est à sec]

Lavi : C'est... Très joli u.u

Yû : Y'a presque pas un cours d'eau qui n'est pas dans cet état ici

Lavi : Vu la chaleur c'est normal ^^

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Rien u.u

Lavi : Ah... Tu aime bien cet endroit ?

Yû : Je viens ici dès que je peux.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (s'allonge par terre, regarde le ciel)

Lavi (S'allonge près de lui, pose sa tête sur son ventre)

Yû (caresse distraitement ses cheveux)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux, caresse son abdomen)

Yû (soupire de bien être)

Lavi (Le regarde doucement)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi, se redresse et remonte le long de son corps, le recouvre lentement, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Embrasse son cou, puis sa mâchoire, évite mesquinement ses lèvres)

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite du contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau)

Lavi (Caresse légèrement ses lèvres de sa langue)

Yû (saisit sa nuque et l'embrasse)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux de surprise, balade sa langue entre les lèvres de Yû)

Yû (sa langue rejoint celle de Lavi, joue avec elle)

Lavi (Joue aussi, la caresse, lui tourne autour)

Yû (mordille doucement sa langue)

Lavi (frémit de plaisir)

Yû (glisse une main sous son haut et caresse son torse)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise)

Yû (colle sa joue à celle de Lavi) Il ne reste plus que deux heures avant que je retourne voir ton père.

Lavi : ... Tu me ramène à lui ?

Yû : Pour qu'on fasse la paix, je suis obligé...

Lavi : Hm (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (Respire son parfum)

Yû : Dis-moi... il y a une chose que tu voudrais faire avant que je te livre à ton père ?

Lavi : T'aimer... Le plus possible.

Yû (reprend doucement ses lèvres)

Lavi (Participe immédiatement, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (roule sur le côté, se retrouve au dessus de Lavi)

Lavi (Enroule ses bras à son cou, le serre contre lui)

Yû (le réembrasse)

Lavi (L'embrasse passionnément, détache ses cheveux)

Yû (le regarde, puis l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Gémit doucement, enlace sa taille de ses jambes)

Yû (déchire son haut et s'attaque à son torse, mordille ses tétons)

Lavi (Se cambre, gémit sensuellement son plaisir)

Yû (défait sa ceinture, puis lui retire son pantalon et son caleçon, caresse son membre)

Lavi (Crie longuement, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (prend sa verge en bouche, lui offre tout le plaisir qu'il peut lui donner)

Lavi (Se tord presque de plaisir, crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (Crie son prénom, resserre sa prise sur ses cheveux [non non il tire pas])

Yû (accélère, jouant avec sa langue sur le membre)

Lavi (Soulève ses hanches, jouit dans un long cri)

Yû (avale sa semence, embrasse son front)

Lavi (Est pris par les dernières vagues de plaisir, reprend son souffle, le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (Le regarde puis l'embrasse)

Yû (participe un moment, puis se détache de lui) C'est l'heure, Lavi.

Lavi : Déjà... (se rhabille mais regarde son t-shirt) -.-

Yû (sourit) : Je reviens. (se téléporte, et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une chemise) [une des siennes]

Lavi (sourit et enfile la chemise)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : Bien, on y va... (les téléporte dans le monde des humains, dans un endroit désert, prend sa main et l'emmène au lieu de rendez-vous)

Lavi (Serre doucement sa main, le regarde tendrement)

Ils arrivent au café, Yû s'installe à la même table que la veille.

Lavi (S'assoit près de lui)

Yû (prend sa main) : ça va ?

Lavi (Fait vivement non de la tête)

Yû : Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il tente quoi que ce soit contre l'un de nous, mes hommes vont rapidement l'attaquer. [y'a plein de démons dans les parages]

Lavi (Pose la tête sur son épaule et soupire)

Yû (passe un bras autour de son épaule)

Lavi (Prend sa main, stresse)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Quelques instants plus tard, Cross apparait

Cross (voit Lavi collé à Yû) : Lâche-le tout de suite !

Lavi : ... (s'écarte de lui)

Cross : Ainsi j'avais raison, tu le gardais avec toi.

Yû (soupire) : Je l'ai retrouvé chez son ex.

Cross : Ah, vraiment ? (regarde Lavi) Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je t'avais interdit de partir et tu n'en as encore fait qu'à ta tête !

Lavi : Ouais je sais (baisse la tête)

Cross : Rentre immédiatement à la maison !

Lavi : Signe d'abord l'armistice.

Cross : Je le signerais à la seconde où tu seras parti !

Yû : Dites plutôt que dès qu'il sera parti, vous ferez signe aux anges que je peux percevoir aux alentours de m'attaquer.

Lavi : ... (regarde son père)

Cross : Lavi, va-t-en.

Lavi : Non.

Cross : Ne discute pas mes ordres !

Yû : Si vous voulez la guerre, dites-le maintenant, ça sera plus simple. On perd notre temps là.

Lavi : ... Non... (se blottit contre Yû, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Cross : ça suffit Lavi, écarte-toi !

Yû (serre Lavi contre lui) : On signe la paix, après je le laisse partir.

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte, cache son visage) papa... S'il te plait...

Cross (à Yû) : Je signe le traité de paix à la condition que tu ne revois plus Lavi.

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte et murmure) pas ça...

Yû : ... C'est d'accord.

Cross (sourit [victorieux])

Lavi (Se blottit dans ses bras) ... Je t'aime...

Yû (chuchote) : Je t'aime aussi... (signe le traité et le donne à Cross qui le signe aussi)

Cross : Lavi, on rentre.

Lavi : ... (se colle le plus à lui, mord son cou de rage et s'écarte, désespéré)

Yû (le regarde, se lève et s'éloigne)

Cross : Bon débarras

Lavi : ... Papa... Je te déteste (rentre à la maison)

Cross (rentre aussi) : Lavi, je t'attends dans une heure à mon bureau pour commencer à t'apprendre ton futur travail.

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre silencieusement)

Lenalee : Lavi ! Tu vas bien ?

Lavi (Ne répond pas, va à la salle de bain)

Lenalee (le suit) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi (La pousse gentiment en dehors de la salle de bain)

Lenalee : Lavi... Dis-moi ce qu'il y a

Lavi : Je n'ai plus le droit de le voir... (ferme la porte et prend une douche froide)

Lenalee (très heureuse qu'il ne puisse plus revoir Yû)

Lavi (Va voir son père à l'heure dite pour son travail)

Cross (lui explique plein de trucs, [et très important] il lui donne la constitution à lire)

Lavi (Regarde l'énorme livre, reste silencieux)

Cross : Lis-le pour connaitre tous les droits et devoirs de nos sujets.

Lavi (Fait oui de la tête)

Cross : ça suffit. Tu ne vas pas rester silencieux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours non ?

Lavi (Lève les yeux vers lui, neutre)

Cross : Sale gamin immature... Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu ! Tu as des devoirs maintenant !

Lavi (Fait oui de la tête et soupire)

Cross : Et répond-moi quand je te parle. Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps ce mutisme !

Lavi : Oui.

Cross : Aller, file. Demain, reviens à la même heure.

Lavi (Prend le livre, sort et va à la bibliothèque lire)

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des démons...

Yû (s'ennuie à mourir, pense à Lavi)

Lavi (Lit mais s'ennuie, pense à Yû)

Yû (va faire un tour dans le monde des humains)

Lavi (Essaye de continuer à lire)

Yû (s'ennuie énormément, repart dans son monde et travaille)

Lavi (Lit toujours)

Yû (rappelle un de ses amis démons : Devitt, sachant que celui-ci avec des sentiments pour lui)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Yû (flirte avec Devitt, et va même un peu plus loin)

Lavi (a comme une douleur dans la poitrine [il le sent que Yû s'envoie en l'air avec un autre])

Yû (est toujours avec Devitt, mais ses pensées reviennent sans cesse à Lavi)

Devitt : Hey Yû ? Ça va pas ?

Yû : La ferme... (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Se reconcentre sur son bouquin)

Devitt : Je t'aime Yû.

Yû : Hm...

Devitt : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Yû : Je m'ennuie.

Devitt : Tu me fais l'amour ?

Yû : On vient de le faire.

Devitt : Je t'ai pas pris moi.

Yû : Et ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

Lavi (soupire d'ennui)

Lenalee (arrive) : Lavi-chan (l) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi (lui montre le livre)

Lenalee : Ah... tu veux un peu de compagnie ?

Lavi (Fait non de la tête)

Lenalee : Ne te fatigue pas trop quand même. (l'embrasse sur la joue et repart)

Lavi (Essuie sa joue et reprend sa lecture)

A force de s'ennuyer, Yû refait l'amour avec Devitt

Lavi (Ressent à nouveau une douleur)

Yû (continue avec Devitt)

Lavi (essaye de continuer de lire)

Après avoir finit de s'envoyer en l'air, Yû se repose en ignorant totalement Devitt.

Lavi (S'endort sur son lit)

Yû (s'ennuie, pense à Lavi)

Lavi (Rêve de Yû)

Yû (exploite Devitt) [juste un massage u_u]

Lavi (Se réveille plus tard et reprend sa lecture)

Yû (va faire un tour... avec Devitt)

Lavi (Lit toujours)

Allen (va faire un tour chez les humains)

Lavi (Toujours pareil, à presque fini)

Allen (voit Yû et Devitt entrain de s'embrasser et revient chez les anges)

Lavi (Finit enfin la constitution, la ferme et regarde les autres livres)

Allen (va voir Lavi) : Je peux te parler ?

Lavi : De quoi ? (regarde le résumé d'un livre)

Allen : Je viens de voir Yû dans le monde des humains

Lavi : Et ?

Allen : Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup lui manquer

Lavi : ... Pourquoi ?

Allen : Il était entrain d'embrasser un autre démon.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête et repose le livre)

Allen : ... ça va ?

Lavi (Fait oui de la tête)

Allen : Ils étaient en centre-ville.

Lavi : ... Pourquoi tu me dis Ça ?

Allen : Je... je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être aller lui parler.

Lavi : Je peux pas ! J'ai pas le droit !

Allen : Je peux te couvrir

Lavi : ... Comment ?

Allen : Va dans ta chambre, prendre une douche, je simulerai

Lavi (va dans sa chambre et va dans la salle de bain)

Allen (se téléporte dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Allen : tu peux y aller

Lavi (Se téléporte dans le monde des démons)

Yû (sent sa présence, va à sa rencontre)

Lavi (Le regarde tristement)

Yû : Tu vas bien ? (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (repousse sa main et d'une voix tremblante) : ... Oui et toi ? Tu t'amuse bien ?

Yû : Pardon ?

Lavi : ... Allen t'a vu avec un autre démon... (baisse la tête)

Yû : …

Lavi : ... (garde la tête basse, triste)

Yû : ... écoute, je... je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... Hm... C'est... Pas grave...

Yû : ... (le prend contre lui)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou) ... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Yû : ... Parce que tu me manque... je voulais essayer de t'oublier...

Lavi (Resserre ton étreinte) tu me manque aussi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Devitt (arrive) : Yû...

Lavi (cache rapidement son visage dans le cou de Yû) [faut éviter qu'on le reconnaisse]

Devitt : Yû, tu...

Yû : Dégage Devitt.

Devitt : Mais...

Yû : Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Lavi : ... (jette un petit coup d'œil à Devitt)

Devitt : Yû, C'est qui lui ?

Yû : ça ne te regarde pas.

Devitt : Si ça me regarde ! On sort ensemble.

Lavi (Retient un sourire)

Yû : Devitt... (soupire) On en reparle plus tard.

Devitt : Non, maintenant !

Yû : -.-' (se téléporte ailleurs avec Lavi)

Lavi (Serre Yû contre lui)

Yû : ... Tu as le droit d'être ici ?

Lavi : Allen me couvre

Yû : Tch'... après avoir vendu la mèche, il se rend utile.

Lavi : ... Tu voulais rien me dire ?

Yû : Comme si ça s'avouait comme ça...

Lavi : ... (regarde ailleurs)

Yû : ... Excuse-moi...

Lavi : Hm... Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille...

Yû : Je voudrais bien que tu reste... Mais plus tu resteras éloigner de chez toi, plus ton absence risque d'être découverte.

Lavi : Oui... (l'embrasse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (Saisit sa nuque et fait durer leur baiser, colle leur corps)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (Caresse son dos)

Yû (se détache de lui) ... Il faut que tu y aille...

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse une dernière fois et se téléporte à sa salle de bain)

Yû (retourne voir Devitt)

* * *

Reviews ?


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonne lecture

* * *

Allen (voit Revenir Lavi)

Lavi (Lui fait signe que c'est bon et qu'il peut partir, sort de la salle de bain une fois Momo parti)

Lenalee (sur son lit, le regarde)

Lavi : quoi ?

Lenalee : rien. ^^ (vient contre lui)

Lavi : -.-

Lenalee : Je t'aime.

Lavi : Je sais

Lenalee (embrasse son cou) : Tu dois travailler aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : ouais.

Lenalee : On se voit ce soir alors. (caresse sa joue et sort)

Lavi : tss

De son côté, Yû rompt avec Devitt [pauvre de lui]

Lavi (va lire)

Le lendemain, Yû envoie un messager chez les anges.

Allen (va chercher Lavi)

Lavi (allait à la bibliothèque)

Allen : Lavi, y'a un démon qui veut te parler.

Lavi : où ça ?

Allen le conduit là où attend le démon.

Démon (s'incline) : Mon maitre souhaiterait vous voir.

Lavi : Ça serait avec plaisir mais je n'ai pas le droit

Démon : Et si le rendez-vous a lieu chez les humains ?

Lavi : c'est peut-être possible.

Démon: j'ai ordre de ne retourner chez moi qu'avec une réponse et si elle est positive, il me faut une date et une heure.

Lavi : hm, tout à l'heure vers trois heure, à mon ancien appart.

Le démon s'incline et disparait

Lavi (retourne à ses occupations)

Yû (se rend dans le monde des humains et attend Lavi)

Lavi (arrive, lui saute dessus)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Yû (caresse son dos) : Tu es seul ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (sourit et fait signe à un démon derrière lui de disparaitre)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Ils entrent dans l'appart.

Yû (embrasse Lavi à de nombreuses reprises)

Lavi (détache ses cheveux)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (dévore son cou)

Yû (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (lui retire son haut)

Yû (fait de même, mordille son cou)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Yû (lui retire ses derniers vêtements)

Lavi (s'allonge sur le canapé)

Yû (le mate longuement, puis se penche, prend son membre en bouche)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort, saisit sa tête et le supplie de ne pas s'arrêter)

Yû (accélère ses mouvements)

Lavi (se cambre et jouit)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi (écarte les jambes)

Yû (finit de se déshabiller et le prend doucement)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement et donne de doux coups de bassin)

Lavi : ah~ !

Yû (accélère, tient ses épaules pour pouvoir aller plus loin en lui)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (lui procure un maximum de plaisir, se déverse en lui un peu plus tard)

Lavi (reprend ses esprits)

Yû (se retire doucement et se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le câline)

Yû (embrasse sou cou)

Lavi : mon démon, mon Yû.

Yû (sourit) : rien qu'à toi...

Lavi : oui, rien qu'à moi (sourit et embrasse sa joue)

Yû : je t'aime.

Lavi : moi aussi, je t'aime (embrasse le bout de son nez)

Yû (lui fait des bisous esquimaux)

Lavi (rit de bonheur)

Yû (le serre un peu plus contre lui)

Lavi : Ça fait du bien de te voir

Yû : ton père t'a laissé sortir, ou il ignore que tu es là ?

Lavi : il l'ignore...

Yû (soupire) : il risque de te faire surveiller s'il l'apprend...

Lavi : je sais... Il faut trouver une solution... Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, moi...

Yû : quand tu seras marié et que tu auras pris sa place, il ne pourra plus rien dire...

Lavi : mais c'est dans longtemps...

Yû : Je sais...

Lavi : et il y a les risque de guerre...

Yû : s'il y a une guerre, les démons n'y seront pour rien.

Lavi : oui... Si seulement tu pouvais obtenir les faveurs de mon père

Yû : comment je peux les obtenir ? Il ne fait aucun effort...

Lavi : hm... Tu pourrais inviter la famille royale à diner, genre pour renforcer les liens de la paix

Yû : Pourquoi pas... tu connais un resto sympa par ici ?

Lavi : plein (l'embrasse)

Yû : des grands restaurants de préférence.

Lavi : non sans blague, moi je pensais à aller à quick x)

Yû : tss... x) Y'a pas un resto qui sert des âmes ?

Lavi : non désolé mais si tu manges comme nous Ça aidera surement

Yû : ouais, ouais... tu sais ce qu'ils aiment ?

Lavi : l'italien mais moi j'ai une préférence pour le démon (mordille son cou)

Yû : Hh... l'ange est meilleur...

Lavi (sourit et caresse ses fesses)

Yû : si je ne m'abuse, c'est ton tour de me prendre... x)

Lavi : avec plaisir

Yû (reprend ses lèvres quelques secondes, puis le laisse aller au dessus)

Lavi (caresse tout son corps, lui écarte les jambes et le prend très très lentement)

Yû (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (fait de doux mouvements)

Yû : Hm... Lavi~... plus vite... hh...

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (crie plus fort)

Lavi (va plus profondément en lui)

Yû (accompagne ses mouvements, monte dans les octaves)

Lavi (caresse sa prostate)

Yû (se cambre vivement)

Lavi (se délivre en lui)

Yû (essoufflé, caresse sa joue)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, reprend son souffle)

Yû (se redresse, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (répond doucement à l'étreinte)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi : je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi, Lavi...

Lavi (profite de lui)

Yû (joue avec ses cheveux) : ... il va falloir que tu rentres...

Lavi : hm... Oui sinon on va savoir que je suis sorti du château et ça sera ma fête... Mais je voudrais tellement rester auprès de toi

Yû : On va essayer l'invitation à diner... je te tiens au courant.

Lavi : d'acc' (se rhabille et l'embrasse, s'en va)

Yû (se rhabille, fait le tour des restos italiens, et demande à quelques démons de travailler pour payer le repas)

Lavi (apparait dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque)

Les anges ne s'étaient pas aperçus de son absence.

Lavi (reprend la lecture tranquillement)

Une semaine passe sans nouvelles. Puis Yû se rend en personne chez les anges (avec une bonne escorte au cas où) et réclame une audience avec Cross. Lavi est mis au courant par Allen de sa présence.

Lavi : Tu crois que j'ai des chances de le voir ?

Allen : reste auprès de ton père sans essayer de l'approcher.

Lavi (entre dans la pièce où ils se trouvent)

Yû (le voit, lui sourit puis se tourne vers Cross)

Lavi (vient près de son père, sourit à Yû)

Cross : quel est l'objet de votre venue ?

Yû : Je souhaiterais inviter votre famille pour un diner chez les humains. Cela nous permettrait de mieux nous entendre.

Cross : Ce n'est qu'un stratagème pour atteindre mon fils.

Yû : Vous accusiez les démons de rompre la paix à chaque fois qu'elle a été établie, mais actuellement, celui qui est le plus prompt à la détruire, c'est vous.

Lavi : ... Il a raison père

Cross : comme si tu allais dire le contraire.

Yû : Prenez ma venue ici comme un gage de ma bonne volonté.

Maria (à Cross) : nous pourrions essayer de mieux le connaitre, après tout, nous n'avons rien à y perdre.

Cross (soupire) : Quand ?

Yû : Quand bon vous semblera.

Lavi : ce soir ^^

Yû (esquisse un sourire)

Cross : très bien...

Un démon apporte un papier indiquant l'adresse où ils doivent se rendre et lui et les autres démons disparaissent

Lavi (part en sautillant)

Yû (se prépare pour le soir)

Lavi (se fait tout beau pour Yû)

Le soir venu, Cross, Maria, Lenalee et Lavi, accompagnés de leur escorte se rendent devant le restaurant, Yû étant déjà là.

Lavi : Yû ^^

Yû : bonsoir Lavi. Bonsoir à vous.

Cross et Maria : bonsoir.

Lenalee (prend Lavi par la main)

Lavi (sourit amoureusement à Yû)

Yû : si vous voulez bien me suivre. (les conduit à leur table)

Toute la famille le suit

Lenalee est à gauche de Lavi (du côté du cœur XD) Yû est sa droite, en face de Cross, et Maria est entre eux.

Lavi (est tourné vers Yû)

Yû (prend sa main en dessous le table et parle avec Cross)

Lavi (sourit)

Le repas se passe bien, Cross relâchant un peu sa vigilance, devient par la même occasion plus aimable.

Lavi (ne quitte pas Yû des yeux)

Leur petite soirée se termine, Ils se disent au revoir et retournent dans leur monde.

Lavi : ^^

Lenalee (va se coucher)

Cross : Lavi, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Lavi (le suit)

Cross : j'ai discuté avec ta mère concernant Yû.

Lavi : ah...

Cross : au vu de son attitude... Je t'autorise à le voir une heure par jour, et étant accompagné. S'il n'y a aucun problème, tu pourras peut-être le voir plus souvent.

Lavi : c'est vrai ? Oh merci !

Cross : Allen t'accompagneras. et encore une chose, si tu délaisse ton apprentissage, je t'interdirai à nouveau de le voir.

Lavi : j'ai fini la bibliothèque

Cross : bien... tu viendras donc avec moi pour m'observer. Tu apprendras plus vite.

Lavi : d'accord

Cross : tu peux disposer.

Lavi (disparait et apparait dans la chambre de Yû)

Yû (est torse nu sur son lit, se fait masser part un autre démon, sent la présence de Lavi, le regarde et sourit) que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Lavi : j'ai le droit de te voir une heure par jour (prend la place du démon et le masse)

Yû : ton père devient raisonnable. Mais une heure c'est peu...

Lavi : Oui mais si je travaille bien on pourra se voir plus souvent

Yû : t'as intérêt de bosser alors.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi : je t'aime mon démon bien aimé

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime... (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : bon je vais y aller...

Yû : déjà... (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi : bah... Normalement je dois être accompagné mais si tu fais vite, on peut faire un câlin

Yû : on va éviter de perdre le droit de se voir dès le premier jour u_u" rentre chez toi.

Lavi : je t'aime (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (après quelques secondes, disparait sans s'être écarté de ses lèvres)

Yû (sourit) [il va pouvoir le revoir le lendemain ^_^]

Lavi (va se coucher, sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (attend le lendemain avec impatience)

* * *

Reviews ?


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain,

Lavi (se lève)

Les anges vaquent à leurs occupations

Lavi : Allen~ !

Allen : oui ?

Lavi : On va chez Yû~ !

Allen : Ah, je me doutais bien que tu demanderais ça.

Lavi : ^^

Allen : bon... on y va.

Ils se téléportent chez Yû.

Et ils apparaissent dans la salle du trône.

Yû (assis sur son trône, les regarde, un beau sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (vient grimper sur ses genoux)

Yû (l'embrasse) : bonjour mon amour~

Lavi : bonjour, Ça va ? (caresse sa joue)

Yû : ça va, j'étais impatient de te voir. (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi : hm (se colle à lui)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (se lève, le porte, l'emmène à sa chambre) : Toi tu reste dans le couloir.

Allen : je comptais pas vous espionner. (s'assoit par terre)

Yû (referme la porte)

Lavi (se déshabille, dos à Yû)

Yû (vient embrasser sa nuque)

Lavi (frémit et fait disparaitre ses ailes)

Yû (l'enlace, caresse son torse)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (s'écarte le temps de se déshabiller et se recolle à lui)

Lavi : dis... Tu as des ailes toi ?

Yû : oui, mais je ne m'en sers presque jamais.

Lavi : ... Tu me les montre ?

Yû : hm. (s'écarte et les fait apparaitre, ce sont des ailes noires, de taille équivalente à celle des anges)

Lavi : waah... (les caresse doucement)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (laisse les siennes apparaitre pour les comparer)

Yû : tu préfère lesquelles ?

Lavi : les tiennes

Yû : Et pourquoi~?

Lavi : Parce qu'elles sont plus belles et que c'est les tiennes

Yû : tss x)

Lavi : bref... (caresse distraitement son dos)

Yû (fait disparaitre ses ailes pour profiter pleinement de ses caresses)

Lavi : mais je voulais que tu les laisse

Yû : -.- (les remets)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : Tu sais... il y a une légende qui dit les démons descendent d'un ange qui aurait sombré dans la folie. D'où la ressemblance de nos ailes.

Lavi : ah... possible...

Yû : on ne pourra jamais vérifier

Lavi : c'est sur ^^

Yû (se met face à lui, les ailes l'enlacent)

Lavi (sourit doucement, caresse son torse)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (capture ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (le mordille)

Yû : Hh...

Lavi (le colle a lui)

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (enlace son cou de ses bras, se hisse et enroule ses jambes a sa taille)

Yû (colle son érection à son intimité)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (bouge son bassin sans le prendre)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière, gémit faiblement)

Yû (le pénètre sans prévenir)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (entame ses vas-et-viens, alterne entre violence et douceur)

Lavi (crie plus ou moins fort)

Yû (dévore son cou, va plus loin en lui)

Lavi (s'accroche comme il peut, en pleine extase)

Yû (touche son point G avec brutalité)

Lavi (pousse un long gémissement rauque)

Yû (recommence plusieurs fois et se délivre en lui)

Lavi (tombe épuisé et euphorique)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (reprend son souffle)

Yû (hume son parfum, soupire de plaisir)

Lavi : Yû, je t'aime tant

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (sa langue rejoint celle de Lavi)

Lavi (reprend pied et va s'allonger, tirant Yû contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (embrasse sa paume)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (fait glisser sa langue entre ses doigts)

Yû : Si tu continue, tu vas me dévorer.

Lavi : bonne idée

Yû : x) je suis tout à toi~

Lavi (se jette sur son cou)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (embrasse son torse)

Yû : hm~

Lavi (descend peu à peu)

Yû (se cambre)

Lavi (embrasse partout sauf son membre)

Yû (grogne de mécontentement)

Lavi : un problème ?

Yû : Tu me fais un peu trop patienter.

Lavi : hm ?

Yû : Je vais devoir me faire jouir tout seul si tu ne vas pas plus vite

Lavi (fait glisser sa langue le long de sa verge)

Yû : Aah~ hm...

Lavi (le prend en bouche)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (fait de rapides mouvements)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (se cambre vivement, a le souffle court, se déverse entre ses lèvres)

Lavi (se lèche sensuellement les lèvres)

Yû (reprend un rythme respiratoire plus calme)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (soupire un Je t'aime...)

Lavi (embrasse son ventre)

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite du contact)

Lavi (remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres)

Yû (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Lavi (répond avec douceur)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (caresse son corps)

Yû (mordille son lobe)

Lavi : Hn...

Yû (se met au dessus de lui, caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi : Ah...

Yû (chuchote) : Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse...

Lavi : ... Hh... tant de chose... fais toi plaisir

Yû : tu choisis la facilité... (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi : ... tu crois que je peux facilement réfléchir quand tu es au dessus de moi a me tripoter ?

Yû : Je peux encore m'écarter x)

Lavi : Non, surtout pas

Yû (joue de sa langue sur un téton)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (retrace ses muscles du bout de la langue)

Lavi : Hm... Hh...

Yû (sa bouche arrive au niveau de sa verge, la mordille)

Lavi : Aaah~!

Yû (donne de petits coups de langue sur le gland)

Lavi (se cambre vivement)

Yû (le prend en bouche presque entièrement)

Lavi : Hm...

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi : HHhhh... Yû...

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui, suçote le gland)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, crie de joie)

Yû (reprend ses vas-et-viens et délaisse sa verge avant qu'il jouisse)

Lavi (rouge)

Yû : alors... on est frustré ? x) (lui écarte les jambes lèche son intimité)

Lavi : C'est plus que frustré la... HH...

Yû (le pénètre de sa langue)

Lavi (émet un cri aigue)

Yû (le retire et recommence)

Lavi (fait le même crie)

Yû : serais-tu entrain de muer ?

Lavi : très drôle...

Yû (introduit deux doigts en lui, cherche sa prostate)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (une fois qu'il l'a atteinte, exerce une pression de plus en plus forte sur celle-ci)

Lavi (hurle tout en montant dans les octaves)

Yû (ne retire pas ses doigts, et le pénètre de son sexe)

Lavi : AAh...

Yû (ondule doucement)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (accélère petit à petit)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (malmène sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle son prénom)

Yû (devient de plus en plus violent, et jouit)

Lavi (accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (se retire, épuisé)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (somnole)

Allen (frappe à la porte) : c'est bientôt l'heure

Lavi : Muh...

Yû (embrasse sa tempe) : on se revoit demain.

Lavi : oui... mais je dors mieux dans tes bras

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (embrasse ses lèvres et va se rhabiller)

Yû (se rhabille aussi)

Lavi (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (le serre une dernière fois contre lui)

Lavi : a demain

Yû (l'embrasse encore): tu me manque déjà...

Lavi : toi aussi

Yû (colle son front au sien)

Lavi (le regarde dans les yeux)

Yû : je t'aime.

Lavi : Je t'aime.

Yû (s'écarte)

Allen : Lavi, on y va.

Lavi (embrasse Yû et le suit)

Yû (s'affale sur son lit, et se repose)

Lavi (rentre et s'affale sur le lit)

Cinq ans plus tard, Lavi monta sur le trône du monde des anges et lui et Yû s'installèrent ensemble, régnant chacun sur leur peuple.

Et Lenalee bah… divorcée, un enfant sur les bras XD

Fin

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
